A new Start
by ItsMMSSG
Summary: Steve Rogers lost his first love Mary Hunter when he went into the Ice all those years ago, now deals with the modern world and the after-math of The Battle of New York but when Fury wants him to get use to the new world, he's Partnered with Riley Smith. How will things go once the Winter Soldier comes? Who is The Snakes and The Viper?
1. Mary's Legacy (Rewritten)

_I'll always love you Steve Rogers."_

Steve's eyes opened swearing he heard her voice, a voice he didn't hear for over 70 years.  
It turned out if he actually got out the plane and he lived his life with Mary like she wanted him to, he would have been 95 years old.. But he looked 25 years old'

It's so weird staying in a room now in current day New York, the city was a mess due to the battle of New York and although he was glad they won he didn't know what to do now.

He wanted to go to the Empire State Building like he promised her that he would but the memories are too much and the last few days he's been stuck in his room just laying there the whole day and not getting up unless he wanted to eat or needed to use the bathroom.

There was a bang on the door and he wanted to ignore it, but the banging was getting louder and louder and he sighed and dragged himself out of bed and walked into living room and then the hallway and he opened the door to see Nick Fury standing there with a beautiful girl with brown wavy hair and brown eyes looking right at him, if Natasha was here right now he knew that she would try to set him up with her.

"Um, may I help you?" Steve asked, as much as he was grateful for Fury letting him stay here in New York he rather be alone for the next few days and grieve for his lost relationship with Mary.

"Captain, Since you're now here in the modern world I'm pretty sure you have a lot of questions such as what happened with America after the world war? How do you use a phone? How do you use this laptop in your house? Well I'm here to help, this is Agent Riley Smith she's been around for a while and she will help you getting up to date with the real world. In a couple of days I'll assign you on your first mission with Riley so get to know her well because she will be with you for a while." Fury said, Steve sighed quietly but he actually needed the help and he gave a fake a smile and stuck out his hand and Riley took his hand and shook it.

"Good, Riley's room is next door so if you ever have any questions or concern you just knock on her door." He pointed to the door next to him and Steve looked out and saw it and nodded and Fury wished them a good day before walking off and leaving them alone.  
"Um.. So tell me about yourself." Steve said quietly after a while of awkward silence and she chuckled and looked down at her feet  
"I'm Riley Maggie Smith, I've been a Agent for years and you can say I was born into it." She gave a smile and Steve nodded "So you're parents were in it?" He asked

"My father and mother were agents, but my mother's mother was part of Shield with my aunt." She said proudly and Steve nodded and wanted to ask a question if she ever heard about Mary but he kept his mouth shut and he opened his door and allowed her inside and she took a seat on the sofa and he joined her

"So what do you know?" She first asked and he thought for a moment before speaking  
"I know how to use a IPhone a bit, Tony was teaching me a bit before he left with Bruce if that counts?" He asked and she giggled and nodded

"Expecting Tony he would be making fun of you a bit, he always does to me when I visit the Stark Tower so he can show me his tech stuff."  
She said and Steve raised his eyebrow

"You know Tony?" He asked her and she smiled and nodded

"Tony is like my cousin, my grandmother and his father were close friends and since Tony's older than me he's been acting more of a big brother, he's a bit reckless thought" She smiled thinking about the memories she had as a child with Tony and their little adventures but she went back to looking at her phone.

" I'll show you some more things about it.. You have one right?" She asked and he nodded and went to the Kitchen counter and got it and handed it back to her and she unlocked it

"Okay, this green phone button is to call people, there you can find that there's a keyboard with the numbers if you have someone's number and you see the Contact's button? You save people's numbers into it and you don't have to type it in anymore and you just find their name and tap on it and it calls. Here let me put my number in and you call me." She said and was typing fast and added her number and she locked the phone again and handed it to Steve and he thought for a moment before unlocking it and remembering what to do before going to Contacts and finding Riley's number and tapped her name and it started to dial and soon Riley's phone started to ring and Riley did a cheer and they high-fived and she started teaching Steve how to text which was confusing for him at first but he was catching up and before they knew it, it was dinner time and he grabbed his coat while she took her hoodie and they went down stairs and they saw the after math of the Battle of New York with buildings destroyed and some of the sidewalks were damaged and Steve whined a bit knowing he was one of the people that caused it and Riley took notice of that sound and looked up at him

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly and he thought for a moment and shook his head  
"I feel like the buildings being destroyed and all this damage was all my fault." He said and she looked shocked and she shook her head

"No! If anything you should be blaming Loki and his aliens, you and the Avengers fought them off and if anyone in New York blames you then they're idiots." She huffed and he looked at her shocked, he didn't expect her to be this honest and speak what's on her mind but he was actually thankful for that  
"Thank you I guess.." He said quietly and she nodded and soon they made it to a pizza place and they ordered and took their seats and watched as the world went by and she spoke first

"Since we're going to be knowing each other for a while, I want you to know the truth about me and my family. I promise that I'll be always honest with you and I will start with this one. I'm Mary Hunter's granddaughter." She said quietly, she didn't know if to tell Steve about her being related to Mary but she knew he would find out sooner or later if not from her then from someone else.

Steve was quiet for a moment and looked down and he didn't know what to say or do but he pushed his Pizza away and was trying to process everything through his head

"You're not my granddaughter right? Mary didn't have a child after I was put into the ice?" Steve asked quiet, suddenly realizing his worst fear for Mary was that when he was put into the ice she was pregnant with his child.

"No, Mary got married eight years after she lost you, and later she gave birth to my mother and she married my father and they were happily married until they both passed away with Howard Stark such a long time ago, so Mary and my grandfather took care of me until they both passed away." She said gently remembering how close she was to her grandmother and how much Mary loved her  
"What happened to Mary?" He asked her, wanting to bite his nails

"She died of old age a year ago, she died hoping that you would come back to her in her final moments." She said quietly and Steve just got up and walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Steve wait!" Riley called as she rushed out the pizza place running after Steve who just ignored her, he looked like he wanted to have a panic attack about everything that has happened over the past few months, to be honest he didn't know if he could make it through this new life.

"I can't do this!" Steve's voice broke for a moment before stopping looking at the destroyed buildings around him, watching as the builders were still trying to fix them and at that moment he felt like the world stopped and it was him there until Riley broke his thoughts when she placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked down and shook his head

"I was suppose to be the one that ends the war, that's it and I was suppose to go home in the end of the day with Mary and everything could have perfect." He said quietly, Riley looked at him sadly

"I know this wasn't suppose to happen to you, but it did and right now you have to adjust to this new life style.. I promise you that you're not alone.. You have me and the Avengers as your friends and everything will be just fine.. You just need time." She whispered and Steve thought for a moment before nodding but he still couldn't get over this change, it was hard.

"Okay Steve, I guess we should take it easy today.. We can watch some movies?" She suggested and Steve smiled a bit, at least she was making the effort to make him feel better.

"So what's this movie?" He asked as she sat down on the sofa with some popcorn for them to share  
"Star Wars, pretty good movie but long too." She commented and he nodded before they started watching the movie.

After the movie was over he woke up for a moment, he must have fell asleep during the movie and he looked over and saw Riley asleep on his shoulder, he lifted her head carefully and carefully picked her up bridal style before going to his room and laying her on his bed while he took one of his pillows and a blanket from the closest and went to the sofa and knocked out right away.

* * *

She opened her eyes and saw she wasn't in her room, she quickly looked over and saw it was Steve's room. She quickly got up but without making the bed and she saw Steve sleeping on the sofa, she felt bad that he couldn't sleep in his own bed last night so she looked at the fridge before smiling a bit, the least she could do is make him breakfast before training today.

Steve woke up to a nice smell of food, he opened his eyes and saw Riley stirring the fry pan, she was clearly making scramble eggs and there was already bacon on the table, he got up and strolled over to the table and she poured him a cup of coffee and passed him some milk and sugar and he muttered a thanks and took a sip of his coffee and chewed on some bacon.

Once she was done cooking they sat together at the table enjoying their food in silence until Steve spoke  
"Can you tell me what happened to Mary? After I was gone?" He asked quietly and she thought for a moment before nodding

"After you were gone it took her awhile to recover, she wouldn't see anyone but Peggy and Howard, however weirdly enough after 6 years she started working with Peggy and Howard again with Shield and she met my grandfather since he was an agent. They married two years after and had my mother, her name was Hayley.. Hayley grew up to be an agent too and met my father and bam here I am, it's in the family." She laughed a bit at the last part and Steve nodded for a moment before taking a sip of his coffee  
"Would you like to train today? Take it kinda easy and later I'll show you how to use a laptop?" She asked and he smiled for once and he threw on his gym clothes while she went back to her apartment to change.

"So how do you use this?" She asked picking up his shield, she expected it to be heavy but it was actually the perfect weight for her. Steve came to her side when he was done punching a sandbag and he picked up the shield for a moment before throwing it at the dummy and she watched as the dummy broke in half  
"Woah we have a badass over here." She joked and he chuckled and he handed her the shield and she couldn't get the right grip on it until he helped her  
"Hold it like this." He said showing her, she started to pick it up as she held it the right way and he pressed himself on her as he helped her throw the shield at first and it hit another dummy  
"Well muscles, let me try it." She said as he stepped back and she ran to get the shield again and aimed and soon threw it as it went through the dummy and she did a victory dance

"Not bad on your first try." Steve said as she smirked and they heard the door open and saw Fury entering with Natasha and it looked like they were talking until they spotted the two

"Right, Agent Smith and Captain Rogers, I've been looking for you.. Today you'll go on a small mission, there has been reports of an attack in Florida by a woman we don't know who she is but we need you guys and Natasha to figure out what and why she was doing there." He said and he walked off leaving Natasha with the two

"Right, so far I've heard the female is blonde with brown eyes.. Looks like she's in her mid 20s and she's dangerous." She said and she led them away from the gym as they walked to get their things ready with Natasha and Riley getting changed into their agent outfits while Steve into his Captain America suit and they started heading off


	3. A New Start

"Are you doing alright?" Riley asked Steve as they were getting into the car, Natasha taking the driver's seat while Riley and Steve stayed in the back

"It honestly feels like everything is happening fast you know?" Steve asked and Riley nodded as Natasha took off with such speed, Riley held on to Natasha's seat and she narrowed her eyes

"Must you drive this fast Nat?" She asked Nat, Riley and Natasha had became friends through Lily and Clint and Fury tended to put them together in missions since Riley and Natasha had mercy over people when things got really bad.

"This blondie shot down some rich people at a fundraiser, she's wearing of those masks that covers her mouth and nose but you can see her eyes. The witnesses said that she looked good in combat so we may be dealing with an experienced one." She said as she sudden drove into S.H.I.E.L.D 's Airport and Riley and Steve hopped out with Natasha after them as Steve placed his shield behind his back and Natasha opened the door of the helicopter and Steve grabbed Riley's hand to help her up into the helicopter and she smiled at him as a thanks before he got in with Nat next to him and they soon started taking off

"Right after the war ended, there was the Cold War and The Vietnam War.. There was the disco age and all that and shoulder pads were a thing." Riley was telling Steve as he was taking note on what happened in the world after he went into the ice.

"So I'm basically 96 years old." Steve muttered thinking about his actual age now, since he was born on July 4th 1918 and it was the year 2014.

"I've never knew that a fossil can still look this handsome." Riley laughed and Steve pushed her gently with his shoulder as Natasha narrowed her eyes playfully at the two

"You two are going to be the end of me." Nat said.

"Alright, Riley I want you to check the back of the house. Natasha will do the sides while I go inside." Steve ordered his mini team as Riley and Natasha started to move towards the ending of the house and Natasha smirked

"So anything going on with you and Cap?" She asked and Riley looked confused at Nat

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, I see the way you two look at each other. He ignores me most of the time and focuses more on you." She said and Riley shrugged at her

"Eh, I mean he's in a new world and he needs someone to help him get through it. I mean at my first day of Shield only Lily and Sharon were there and now they're my best friends." She said while Nat narrowed her eyes

"That's because Lily's adoptive fathers are Fury and Coulson while Sharon is actually a Cater." She said while Riley shrugged

"But you came because of Clint." Riley said and Natasha nodded remembering her long time friend before turning to Riley

"Is Lily still waiting for Clint?" She asked while Riley thought for a moment before nodding, Riley swore she saw a look of hurt from Nat, like she knew something that Riley didn't know.

"I'll head to the back." Riley said while Natasha nodded and Riley moved to the back and started looking around until she saw some small foot prints and she whistled and Natasha came toward her

"What's up?"

"Foot prints." Riley said as they started following the footprints and they soon disappeared and found tire marks in the dirt

"Get Steve, I'm going to follow the trail." Riley said before Natasha looked at her for a moment before sighing and walked off to find Steve.

 _Mary looked over at her granddaughter proudly as the 70 year old women picked up her five year old granddaughter and placed her on her lap  
"Gran-Gran, Tell me a story!" A little Riley said and Mary chuckled at her granddaughter  
"Which story?" Mary had asked and Riley thought for a moment before smiling _  
_"Tell me the story about the time you and Captain America kicked some butt!" Riley said and Mary smiled at her granddaughter as she started telling her the story of how her and Steve were going around Hydra bases._

Riley smiled thinking of the memories she had with her grandmother, she knew Mary loved Steve until her last breath and if Mary saw Steve she would probably laugh at the fact that he never aged. Sure Mary had a happy marriage and had a successful family but Riley would remember seeing her grandmother looking out her window just looking and thinking.

She stopped once she saw the marks ended at a beatdown house, she took her gun out of her hoist and quietly moved towards the door and peaked into the room before stepping in. She moved around and saw that someone was here with wrappers of food and empty bottles of water and bullet shells on a table, she moved towards the table and saw a picture and she picked it up to look at it.

There was a picture of six kids, two girls and four boys, the girls only looked alike while the boys looked different. but they looked happy either way.

She turned around and saw a Blonde Woman behind her, the one with the mask covering her face as the girl charged forward and tackled Riley to the ground as Riley felt like she lost her breath.

This girl was very strong, it was like she was strong as Steve but Riley quickly moved out of the way as the blonde quickly punched her side as Riley groaned in pain as she soon kicked the girl in the side, the girl went down for a second before standing up as Riley was quickly dodging punches and kicks before quickly kicking the girl in the face as the girl groaned and Riley went in for the final blow the blonde girl grabbed Riley's arm and twisted it as Riley struggled and the girl pushed Riley into the wall and when Riley quickly turned face the girl she saw the girl was coming towards her, Riley closed her eyes ready to get punched before she heard a sound and saw Steve standing in front of her, his shield was protecting the both of them as Steve pushed the blonde girl off as Natasha rushed to Riley and checked her wounds

"Can you move?" Nat asked and Riley whined as she tried moving her arm  
"This girl is strong, it's like she's strong as Steve." Riley said as Natasha looked over and saw Steve and the blonde girl were going at it and Steve had the upper hand when the girl tried to punch him but blocked with the shield and pushed her towards the wall and the girl grunted

"Who are you?" Steve asked as the girl said nothing at first but looked at Steve coldly as like she knew and hated Steve.

"Riley can you get up?" Nat asked before trying to help Riley before Riley hissed in pain and Steve looked back for a second but the blonde girl saw it as a chance and pushed him off before running to table and grabbing the picture and taking off

Natasha looked over and got up before Steve stopped her  
"Let it go Nat, she's gone." He said as he walked towards Riley who sighed

"I should have waited for you guys, I shouldn't have gone in there myself." She said while Steve picked her up and Nat wiggled her eyebrows at Riley while Riley narrowed her eyes at Nat.

"You just twisted your wrist, just let it rest for a couple of weeks before you go back to working." The doctor said to her, they were back at base as Steve carried her all the way back to base after they left the helicopter.

"Thanks Doc." Riley said quietly as she looked at Steve who was still in his Captain America outfit and sitting near her  
"Are you alright?" Steve asked as Riley nodded and Steve sighed in relief  
"I'm sorry, I should have been there for you.. I felt like I failed you." Steve said as Riley raised her eyebrows in surprise and Steve spoke  
"You're my teammate and friend, you're also the last thing that I have left of Mary." He whispered while Riley jumped off the bed and wrapped her good arm around him as she embraced him into a hug

"My grandmother told me the stories of you two, I knew how much she loved and missed you but you're going to have to learn how to adapt and start moving on Steve. Mary would want that." She said and Steve looked up and nodded

"Thank you for being honest with me, I think I need that.. It's just I thought about marrying her and having kids with her and everything and it was taken away from the both of us that day I went into the ice." He said as Riley stood there listening

"She told me that, but in the end she was happy and she said "If Steve ever came back, I don't think I'll ever leave the life I have now, I would help Steve adjust into this world." Riley mentioned thinking about her grandmother on her bed as she was dying.

 _"Riley you promise me something." An old and dying Mary was telling her as Riley came towards the bedside and held her grandmother's hand_  
 _"Anything Gran-Gran."_  
 _"Promise me, if Steve ever came back you'll find and watch over him." Mary whispered as Riley nodded understanding her, all the talks her and her grandmother had the day Riley joined Shield_  
 _"I love you so much Riley, I'm proud of everything that's happen and I wouldn't have changed it for the world." She said as she was closing her eyes for the last time._

"Know I'll always be here for you Steve, no matter what." Riley said as Steve was tearing up as Riley leaned forward and kissed Steve on the forehead before looking at him  
"I'll wait for you in the car, whenever you're ready." She said, before turning around and leaving and Steve nodded as he was sitting there and thinking.

He knew he shouldn't have feelings for Mary's granddaughter but he did.

The lab door opened as a blonde figure stepped inside, tired from the fight she had earlier. The Doctors came up to her and dragged her to the chair and pushed her down and while they were looking after her a figure stepped out and towards her  
"So he is around?" The man asked and the blonde girl nodded before the man thought for a moment before nodding

"We have to get everything in order for what's about to go down, send Garrett out and make sure Ward is with a team." The man told someone before looking at the girl  
"Good job Janet, you can now rest until everything is ready." The man said kissing the blonde on the forehead and as Doctors helped her up they dragged her to the room while the boss followed them and they opened the door to revel six casket like freezers and one of the Doctors opened the door and Janet stepped inside it and as soon as it was closed it froze her up

"I want the Winter Solider out first, one by one we will let the others out until all five and the Winter Solider are out, then no one can stop us." He said as the doctor nodded and looked at the freezer caskets

"So who out of the Snakes do we let out first?"

"The Viper is coming out first since he's the most deadliest and I'm pretty sure he will enjoy giving Captain America a beating."

Author's Note:

I didn't mean to make this short but this will be a prequel to The Winter Solider.  
The Winter Solider will take place 2 months after this prequel, next chapter is when it starts and you'll see how Steve and Riley's relationship grew along with Natasha and Riley and Cap working together.

Who are The Snakes?  
Who is The Viper?  
Why did they only mention five are alive? Where's the sixth member?  
How will The Viper change the game once he comes out?  
Will you see a relationship between The Snakes and The Winter Soldier?  
How will Steve and Riley be in the next chapter?  
Will Natasha still ship them?  
Will Natasha find someone instead of Steve in The Winter Solider?


	4. On Your Left

Steve groaned as there was knocking on his door, he looked over at his clock and saw it was 6 o'clock in the morning and it was dawn so it must be Riley since he gave her the task of waking him up every morning.

Steve and Riley's relationship has grown over the past few months and Steve started to learn more about the modern day slowly while Riley was of course teaching him while doing missions on the sideline.

Riley learned that Sharon was assigned to protect Steve also as Fury ordered both Riley and Sharon to act like they didn't know each other as Sharon started going by the name of 'Kate' as Sharon moved next door to Riley.

Riley knew that Lily was working with a team also, Lily wouldn't tell who her boss was but she kept mentioning her team-mates, scientists called Fitz and Simmons, Agent May, Skye and Lily's boyfriend Agent Grand Ward. Although Lily was waiting for Clint in a way, Riley was still happy that Lily found someone.

Steve rolled out of bed and walked towards the door and once he opened it he saw Riley in her tank top and sweats with her hair in a messed up bun

"I almost slept in, you're lucky I woke up just in time." Riley said Steve as Steve allowed her inside and Riley went straight to the kitchen to fix up some coffee

"What are we doing today Ms. Riley?" Steve joked as he went to the fridge to take out some eggs and Riley placed some toast in the toaster and Steve was already working on the eggs

"Today We'll watch some Star Trek, since we've been busy with missions as of lately." Riley explained, Riley had healed from the encounter with the strong blonde female and she had explained to Steve about it but all Steve could say was that he was the only one that was like that, it was impossible for someone else to be like that.

As Riley started to put butter on the toast Steve was already done with the eggs and he served the eggs on a plate as brought it to the table as Riley brought the toast to the table and went back to get coffee

"Wanna order pizza too?" Steve asked as he started to eat his toast and Riley nodded and Steve finished earlier as he to put on his sweater and Riley looked over at him

"Morning Jogging?" She asked and he nodded and he went over towards her and kissed her cheek

"If you need anything just call me." Steve said quietly and Riley smiled and nodded, the weird thing in this was that Steve feelings for Riley were growing but he just didn't know what to do, but he wanted to take his time with this if something was going to happen. Steve soon closed the door as Riley finished breakfast and went to clean the dishes and she sighed as she left his place to now go next door to her place but was stopped as she saw Sharon leaving her house to go to headquarters

"He's gone?" Sharon whispered and Riley nodded and Sharon relaxed and leaned on her door

"You know I miss hanging out with you and Lily everyday like we did back in the day, we need to have a reunion when Lily comes to headquarters.. She'll probably bring her boyfriend and hopefully you and Steve are together." Sharon wiggled her eyebrows and Riley elbowed Sharon and shook her head

"Shut up." Riley said and Sharon smirked and shook her head and walked off

"I'll see you soon Riley, I got work to do." Sharon called as she strolled off and Riley went back to her house to get ready for the day.

Soon she heard banging on the door and she got up from her bed to see Natasha standing there with her jacket and everything

"We have a mission." She explained as Riley went into her house and grabbed her signature pistols and suit and she met Natasha downstairs and noticed Natasha had a nice car

"Where did you get this baby?" Riley asked as Nat smirked

"Fury gave it, said we earned it after a few missions." Nat said as she took off, Riley texted Steve that they had a mission and soon they drove off to Steve's location and saw Steve talking to an African American male and Natasha pulled up in front of Steve and Riley rolled down the windows as Nat spoke

"Hey Fellas, Do you know where the museum is? I'm here to pick up a fossil." Natasha spoke as Riley chuckled and went along with it

"Seems like we'll never find the fossil." Riley joked looking out the window and looked around and soon looked at Steve

"Nat I found it!" Riley cheered and Natasha laughed while Steve narrowed his eyes playfully and soon Riley got out of the door so Steve can crawl into the back since it was a two door car and Sam was grinning at Riley and Natasha

"Hey Girls." He said and Riley grinned at him while Natasha smirked

"Hey, you single? My friend Riley here is single and ready to mingle." Natasha said as Riley nearly shoved Natasha and Steve coughed

"Sorry, you're pretty but not my type." Sam said as Riley shrugged and nodded

"You seem like a good guy, sorry that it didn't work out." Riley joked as Steve and the girls said their farewells to Sam and drove off

* * *

As Rumlow was explaining what the mission was about, Riley was putting her hair into a ponytail. Riley wore a normal Shield outfit with red stripes on her sides as Steve spoke

"I'll go after Batroc, Riley, Natasha and Rumlow you go after the engines and the hostages." Steve said and Riley nodded as the jet started to go after and soon it was time to jump

"Captain Rogers you're up." Rumlow said as Natasha looked over at him and smirked at him

"So are you busy on Saturday?" Natasha asked and Steve shrugged

"Well all the men at my barbershop are dead now, so nothing unless Riley wants a movie night." Steve looked over at Riley who smiled quickly and nodded before the door to the edge opened and Steve was making his way over to the edge

"I'm pretty sure if you ask Kristen from forensic science out, she'll probably say yes." Natasha called and Steve shook his head

"That's why I'm not asking?"

"Why? Too shy or too scared?" Riley called and Steve yelled "Not Instead." Before jumping out

"Did he just jump out?" An agent said and Rumlow said yes before Riley was getting ready to jump

"Alright let's do this." Rumlow said and yelled to start jumping as Riley was the first one to jump before Rumlow followed and soon Natasha and the others

Riley couldn't help but love her job, even though it would be hard at times she promised her grandmother Mary she would stay and try to make a impact, now she couldn't leave because Steve needed her and she was one of his only friends in Shield and he still needed that help to adjust into the new world.

Riley saw Steve was taking down the soldiers with ease but that changed when a man ran up towards Steve with a gun pointed towards Steve's head, Riley pulled out her pistol and shot the guy in the arm before landing and Steve turned back to her

"I totally had that!" Steve said but he showed he was playing

"Please, I don't know what you would do without me." Riley laughed as soon Rumlow and Natasha and other agents started landing and Natasha was still trying to get Steve a date

"What about that nurse next door to Riley?" Natasha asked and Riley nearly snorted because she knew Sharon wouldn't date Steve, Steve wasn't her type.

"Let's finish that mission, then you can find me a date." Steve said as Natasha jumped over the rails and he turned to Riley

"Be careful, if you get in trouble call out to me and I'll find you." Steve said as Riley scowled

"Don't think I can't look after myself?" She asked and he shook his head

"I know you can, I just don't want you hurt." Steve said and Riley sighed and nodded before she passed by Steve and he grabbed her hand and turned her around

"Maybe after we're done we can grab a cup of coffee in that little café you like?" He asked hopefully and she opened her mouth to answer but it was Rumlow who spoke

"Smith, we need your help over here." Rumlow spoke as Riley sighed as Steve turned around and walked off, getting ready to look for Batroc.

Riley and Natasha were taking down soldiers with ease as Riley kicked a soldier down before Natasha kicked him in the face, knocking him out before someone grabbed Riley from the behind and trying to put her in a headlock before Natasha took out her gun and Riley elbowed him before she saw Natasha pointing the gun and she quickly ducked before Natasha started shooting at the guy

"Thanks." Riley breathed before Natasha put on cable on her sides and leaped over the edge and started taking down soldiers left and right before Riley was getting a location from Rumlow where the hostages were as she was stopped by two men

One of the men charged at her and she quickly dodged and he rammed into the door before the second man ran at her and he went to punch her as Riley blocked the hit and quickly kicked him in the leg and as the second man was on one knee, she heard the first man yelling a battle cry as she side stepped and the man ended up spearing the second man really hard, knocking the second man out and the first one being hurt badly

"Guys are so stupid at times." Riley said quietly before finding Rumlow in the room taking tape off the hostages' wrists and Riley started to help and asked if the hostages were okay until she heard Steve calling Natasha's name and Rumlow spoke

"Did you find him yet?" He asked and Steve said no until she heard Steve let out a groan and she panicked

"Rogers?" She called and he groaned

"Found him, I'll talk to you in a moment." He said and she rushed towards the hostages still helping them off and once they were free she looked over at Rumlow

"I'm going to find Captain Rogers" She called and as she was running she saw a huge explosion and she gasped

"Steve! Can you hear me?" She called into her headset and there was a moment of silence until Steve spoke weakly

"I'm good, found Natasha.. Batroc got away." He said and she was about to say something before Batroc appeared in front of her and she spoke

"I'll talk to you in a moment Rogers, found your guy" She said as she charged towards Batroc and he quickly dodged and he jabbed her in the sides as she hissed in pain and they were fighting, but soon Batroc got the upper head when he tackled Riley and pinned her down

"What are you going to do now?" He smirked as Riley scowled

"This!" She said as she quickly head-butted him in the head as he was dazed and she quickly rolled over and pinned him down, pulling out her pistol and aiming it and his head

"Stand down, I'm not scared to shoot." She said and Batroc sighed as he laid there defeated.

* * *

Steve and Fury were arguing in Fury's office as Riley sat on the sofa near the door tending to her wounds as Steve was yelling at Fury asking if he didn't trust him and before it got heated Riley stood up and frowned at Steve, she just didn't like the fact that Steve and Fury were yelling at each other and she spoke

"Steve why don't we go home?" She asked before Fury raised his hand for silence

"It's okay, Steve and Riley why don't you come join me for something." He said and Riley looked over at Steve before they both nodded and they made their way to the elevator and soon it bleeped

"Captain Steven Rogers and Agent Riley Smith not allowed."

"Director Override, Fury, Nicolas." Fury said before the doors closed and it started going down

"Why isn't there any music in there?" Steve asked and Riley elbowed him

"Because welcome to the modern world, Grandpa." Riley laughed as Steve pouted

"I hate when you call me that." Steve said as Riley laughed

"Well you'll be one, one day." Riley shrugged and Steve just sighed as he shook his head as Fury started to explain the story of his grandfather and elevators and Riley nodded listening as Steve asked questions

"My grandfather loved people.. He just didn't trust them." Fury spoke, ending the story as the doors open to reveal two huge ships as Riley looked at the ships wide-eyed as Steve stood there in shock as Fury walked and explained the machines since he was mentioning what happened at the battle of New York and that this time they would be prepared but this time it had a target on lots of people who could be threats.

"This isn't a really good thing Fury.. "Riley tried to explain but Fury silenced her

"Well this will have to do, you should see what Steve's time had done." Fury said and Steve looked over annoyed at that statement

"Well we had to do what we had to do, even though we did things such as killing people we couldn't sleep well at night." Steve said as he looked upset and Riley came close to his side and started to rub his arm as he sighed and looked down

"Well I'll let you guys go for today, I'll see you in the morning." Fury said as he started to walk off as Steve and Riley looked on the big ships

"Riley, do you mind if I have a few moments to myself? I'll see you back at the house?" He asked and she nodded as he walked off now and leaving Riley to look after him, knowing he was upset. But she knew where Steve was going.. She knew he needed to see everything from his time because it makes him feel better.

The Howling Commandos  
Bucky.  
Mary.

* * *

 _"The Viper and The Winter Solider have been scouting around for awhile now, The Viper will ambush Director Fury while he's in his car and we'll have The Winter Solider around the area for backup."_

 _"Alright so you wanna prep The Viper for this attack?"_

 _"Yes, bring out The Boa and The Adder and prep them for the attack as well.. The Rattlesnake and Cobra will stay behind for now until we take over Shield."_

 _Author's Note:_

 _Long One! Next Chapter is Cap visiting his side of the museum and he visits Peggy! He also visits Mary's grave. Also The Snakes strike and The Winter Solider_


	5. The War Starts

"Captain Steven Rogers' story was the story of bravery and sacrifice.." A man's voice boomed through the speakers as Steve was walking around, he was in a exhibit of himself in the museum and honestly it was amazing to see that so many people were here just to see some parts of Steve's life and it brought back some happy memories of the old times.

The first time he came here, it was before it was open to the public he brought Riley with him and he was so close to breaking down in tears after seeing everything that reminded him of his time.. Bucky.. Riley.. His life,but Riley brought him to his senses and he was actually thankful that there was something for him and for the memories he had.

He saw a little boy looking at him with wide eyes as he noticed Steve and Steve smiled and put his fingers on his lip to tell the boy to stay silent about him being here, the boy smiled and nodded as he ran off. Steve looked over and saw the main attraction of the exhibit which was The Howling Commandos' outfits and his and smiled at the memories he shared with those guys and how protective they were of Mary.

He hoped that the boys were there for Mary after he gone into the ice, he knew Peggy was there for her.. The girls had such a nice bond and when he met Peggy the first time after all those years she was telling him stories of their adventures and Steve couldn't help but smile that his girl lived her life.

He walked over to Bucky's part of the exhibit and looked at Bucky's picture as the man on the speaker was explaining who Bucky was to Steve and that he died in combat, he sighed as he walked off and he was in front of Mary's exhibit

"Doctor Mary Hunter also the childhood friend of Captain Steve Rogers was one of the two doctors that helped make Captain Rogers into a Super-Solider, she fought beside him until the end when he went into the ice and is reported that Doctor Hunter lived a long and happy life, she passed away a few years before Captain Rogers was discovered." The man on the speaker said as Steve looked down and was close to tearing up.

He could have had a family with her, after the war was over he wanted to purpose and marry her, move into a house where it was quiet and had a meadow so their children and grandchildren could run around and they could spend the rest of their years and grew old together.

But that dream died as he went into the ice..

Steve went into a room and sat down, keeping his head low as he was watching Peggy being interviewed and he couldn't help but smile as he found out he ended up saving Peggy's future husband and looked down, he was glad Peggy was happy and knew she was alive was great too since she was the only one of his old friends alive.

The screen went black and soon Mary was on the screen and she was speaking to the interviewer, Steve looked up and listened to her

 _"After all these years, Steve.. I mean Captain Rogers still had an impact on my life." Mary said looking away from the interviewer and smiling at something that was away from the camera and looked back at the interviewer_

 _"Captain Rogers taught me that it's okay to be who you are and never forget that, and in all else always be brave and I will always owe him that.. Steve was my best friend and always will." Mary said_

Steve looked down at his compass and opened it to show a picture of Mary smiling, he smiled softly at the picture and in a moment it was like a lot of memories came back to him and he sighed as he looked at the screen and whispered

"I'm sorry I wasn't there Mary, but I'm here now and looking after Riley for you."

* * *

Fury was driving as fast as the car could, he was currently being ambushed by police and some Shield agents and he didn't know why, but he needed to get the hell out of there and find Steve and Riley and get them somewhere safe

He looked forward as he spotted a figure in the middle of the street, he looked like a normal man expect with dark brown hair and it was styled in a quiff and was wearing a face mask as the man raised his arm up and shooted something on the floor as Fury was now in the air with the car and it was upside down now.

The man dodged the car with ease and looked over at the car as it was landing and as it landed, the man took out his gun and strolled over to Fury's car, but once he got there the target was gone and what was left was a huge hole in the ground.

The man narrowed his eyes and he placed his gun back to his side as he started to speak into the walkie

"Target escaped, he left a trail." The man spoke, he had a slight Russian Accent but he wasn't Russian at all.

"Rodger that, I'll send Boa into the hole and when Boa reports where Fury is at, I'm sending in The Winter Solider.. You're going in with him as back up.. Do you understand me Viper?" The voice said as Viper looked down, he tighten his fists together as like he didn't want to follow the order but he realxed and looked up

"Rodger that, I'm going to meet with The Winter Solider now." The Viper said as he spotted a familar blonde hair female was coming in with a motorcycle and she spotted in front of him

"Janet, next time try not to ruin my bike by going too fast yea?" The Viper said annoyed that the female was going to fast when going after Fury

"I wasn't the one that let the target escaped." She said as she moved back and let The Viper be in front

"Well Adder, we have work to do." The Viper said as he drove off.

* * *

Steve was walking in the graveyard, he just visited Peggy and it broke his heart at times seeing her like that. One moment where she remembered him and they were talking about the old times and the next thing she forgot who he was. She mentioned her only regret in life was that he didn't get to live his, Peggy knew that both Mary and Steve wanted to live their lives together, but sadly it never happened.

Steve choked up as he was now in front of Mary's Grave, he traced the smooth marks that engraved her name and he sat there for a few moments before finally speaking

"I know I'm late.. Like a lot, but I couldn't find the courage to come here today.. It honestly hurts so much." Steve said as he looked at the grave and looked at her death date

"You passed away just a few years before I came back.. Why couldn't you hang on much longer until I was back? I bet you would have been happy seeing my face." He said and thought for a moment before speaking

"I'm only in Shield because you and Peggy helped create it and I know you guys have more heart than the others.. But I have to say thank you for giving me a reason to stay.. Thank you for giving me a friend in Riley." Steve said quietly but he sighed and looked down

"I know I shouldn't feel some kind of way towards her because who she is to you but I'm sorry I do.. But I know you cared about my happiness and if something happens.. I guess it happens." He said but he looked up

"I promise I'll take care of her, and that I'll live my life.. Then I guess maybe one day we'll see each other again." Steve promised and kissed the top of the stone before looking at the stone before leaving to his motorcycle.

* * *

He pulled up at the houses in his motorcycle, he just finished talking to Sam. He looked up at the windows and saw neither his or Riley's lights were on so he believed Riley was still out.  
Steve climbed upstairs, thinking about making dinner until he spotted his neighbor coming out with a basket full of clothes as she was talking to someone and she told the person on the other line she had to go before hanging up

"Sorry, my aunt likes to talk a lot.. She gets nervous at times." Kate explained as Steve nodded understanding and he looked at her basket for a moment and figured maybe he can forget about Riley for a moment, maybe Kate was a ideal girlfriend?

"Hey if you want.. If you want you're free to use my machine if you want?" He asked looking at her and she raised her eyebrows and smiled

"Oh yea? What does it cost?" She asked and he shrugged

"A cup of coffee?" He asked and she chuckled quietly as if she knew something

"Thank you really, but I already have a load downstairs and I don't want my scrubs in your machine I just finished a rotation in the disease ward." She said and smiled at him and he laughed

"Well I better keep my distance." He laughed and she smiled and shook her head

"Hopefully not to far, you seem like a good person to be friends with." She said as she walked away as he looked at her and nodded and she scowled a bit

"Your stereo was on for awhile." She noted and he heard it and he was confused for a moment, he knew Riley wasn't around so it was weird as he opened the door he quickly grabbed his shield and placed it in front of him and he made his way towards the living room silently and saw Nick Fury himself on his sofa and Steve relaxed for a moment

"I don't remember giving you a key, only Riley has one." He said, unless Riley made a copy for Fury but she couldn't.

Fury got up weakly and sighed quietly "Do you really think I need one?" He asked and Steve shrugged  
"My Wife kicked me out." Fury explained and Steve raised his eyebrows, Riley never mentioned that Fury was married

"Didn't know you were married." Steve said and Fury shrugged "A lot of things you don't know about me." He said and Steve sighed and went to go turn on the lights "I know Nick, that's the problem." But as soon as the lights were turned on he saw Fury was badly injured and Steve was about to say something until Fury shut off the lamps and typed something and showed it to Steve

 _'Ears Everywhere.'_

"I'm sorry I had to do this to you, but I had no where else to crash." Fury said as Steve was looking around as Fury showed another message

 _'Shield Compromised'_

Steve was starting to get the message and he looked at Fury

"Who else knows about your wife?" Steve asked, knowing what the message was about

'You and Me.. Keep Riley with you.. Find Lily.' The message said and Steve knew what he was meaning now.. Steve had to run and take Riley with him and somehow find Lily to keep her safe, the problem was that Lily was traveling around with her team.

"Well only my friends do." Fury said getting up as Steve looked at him

"So we're friends now?" Steve asked and Fury was about to say something until a bullet entered the room and Fury grunted in pain as he was now on the floor, Steve ran to his side and bend down to find Fury on the floor, breathing hard and looking weak as Fury opened his hand to show a hard drive

"Don't trust anyone." Fury said as he passed out, Steve looked up and saw two men bending down at the edge of the building. Both wore masks, one had a metal arm while the other one looked normal.

The door busted open as Kate entered the room with a gun

"Captain Rogers are you okay?" She called and Steve was confused at first and looked at her

"Captain Rogers, I'm Agent 13 with Shield and I'm here to look after you." Agent 13 said as Steve looked confused

"But Riley was suppose to look after me." Steve said and Agent 13 shook her head

"I'm assigned to protect the both of you, you mostly incase Agent Smith isn't present." Agent 13 explained as Steve was tensed

"Who assigned you?" He asked and Agent 13 looked over and saw Fury as she rushed towards him and bend down

"By him.. Foxtrot is down, I need a EMT." Agent 13 said as Steve looked over and was worried

"Where's Riley?" Steve asked and she shrugged before the person on the other line where the suspect was and Steve responded

"There's two of them, tell them I'm going after them."

Steve threw himself out the window and into another building, watching as the two men were running on the roof very quickly. Steve had to make quick turns and smash through walls and he watched as the two men quickly jumped safely towards the building and Steve jumped out of the other window and rolled as he threw his shield at the men

The shield was aimed at the non-metal arm man but the metal arm man quickly stepped into the way and caught the shield with his metal arm, the non-metal arm man looked back surprised at first but looked over at Steve, with such anger in his eyes. But Steve swore he saw a hint of sadness as well.

Now The Winter Solider looked beyond mad as he spun around and threw the shield back and Steve was shocked that he had such strength.

Before Steve could run after them, the men escaped and they were nowhere to be found.

Author's Note:

Next Chapter: Hydra is coming out of the Shadows, Riley and Steve reunite at the hospital, Riley tries to get a hold of Lily, The Snakes strike again, we find out who The Viper is.


	6. James

Riley ran through the halls as fast as she could, there were many Shield agents around her as she tried calling her friend Lily, but Lily didn't pick up her phone.

Lily was raised by Fury and Coulson and it was hard for Lily when she lost Coulson in the War of New York, now she wouldn't know how she would be to find out that Fury was close to dead.

She ran into the room and found Natasha and Steve and Maria already there, watching as Fury's life was in the hand of these nurses. Steve quickly looked over and saw her and she slowly made her way towards him and stood next to him and watched in horror as Fury's heartbeat was getting weaker and weaker until it was flat and the nurses were trying to bring him back

Riley had tears in her eyes, not knowing what to do until Steve saw and intertwined their fingers together and Riley sighed softly as Maria looked onward, not sure what to do or say

"Who did this?" Natasha asked, her voice showing no emotion

"It was two guys.. One had a metal arm and the other didn't" Steve explained as he looked down at Riley and she sniffled a bit and looked at Natasha who looked as upset as the nurses put a white sheet on Fury's body

"The Rifle.. Was Soviet Made." Natasha said quickly and Riley looked up, Natasha must of knew who the shooters were then if the rifle was Soviet made and suddenly there was just a flatline as Riley started crying and Steve led her away from the room as he brought Riley into a hug

"I'm so sorry Riley." Steve whispered as he held Riley close, Riley looked up and Steve's heart broke when he saw those tears in her eyes

"It's okay.. Um I just need to be alone for a second." Riley said quietly as she walked off and Steve took the USB drive out of his jacket pocket for a second before rushing after her

"Wait Riley!" He called and she turned around and Steve showed her the USB drive

"Before Fury died, he told me some things.. How to not trust a lot of people but you and Lily, I'm telling you this because I trust you with my life and you helped me since day one, that you would never betray me and I know Lily wouldn't either because she was raised right.. Whatever is in this thing we need to find out what it is." Steve finished and Riley looked at him wide-eyed

"You trust me?"

"Yes, You have morals and I actually don't know what I would do without you if you weren't here." Steve said as Riley nodded and she sighed and wiped her tears away

"The first thing is that we need to pay our respects for him.. To be with Nat too." Riley said quietly as she held out her hand and Steve intertwined their fingers together as they made their way into the room, all the machines had been moved to the side as Natasha was in front of Fury's body paying her respects.

Natasha touched his head for a moment before some fire came inside her and she walked out of the room, Steve and Riley went after her and Nat stopped

"Why was Fury at your house?" Natasha asked and Steve was about to say something until Rumlow spoke

"Captain and Agent Smith, you're wanted back at Headquarters."

"In a minute." Riley said as Rumlow spoke

"Now." Rumlow said, it was Steve that turned around and looked angry that someone would speak to her like that

"In a moment." He spoke lowly, Rumlow snorted and walked off and they turned back to Natasha and Steve spoke

"I honestly don't know, he just came there and all of a sudden the two men showed up." Steve said and Natasha narrowed her eyes

"You're a terrible liar Steve." Natasha said and turned to Riley "You better not be lying to me either Riley because out of everyone I expect you to at least be truthful." Natasha said as she stormed off. Steve and Riley sighed softly and Steve looked down at the guy restocking snacks in the vending machine and he looked at the gum piece of the machine and Riley looked at him and the area and she let go of his hand

"I'll wait for you in the car, I'll distract Rumlow." She said softly as she walked off, and Steve did what he had to do as Rumlow finally came inside after he was finishing talking to Riley and Steve followed him into the car, as he got into the truck and sat next to her and he placed his arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him as he rested his head on her head and this was the only time they had a moment for themselves as Steve was looking out the window and Riley was listening to his heartbeat and Steve spoke

"You know Sam? The one I was running with?" He asked quietly, enough for her to hear and she nodded

"He had a friend named Riley too, but his friend passed away from combat." Steve spoke quietly and Riley looked up

"He's okay right?" She asked quietly and he shrugged and she nodded "Well if he needs a friend, I'll sure be one." She said quietly and he smiled down at her

"You're amazing you know?" He asked and she smiled softly and he thought about Mary for a moment, how she was as humble thinking about people before her ownself, he was proud that she taught her kids and grandchildren to be as good as her

"You're thinking of her again aren't you?" She asked quietly and he nodded for a moment and he looked out the window and she looked up at him, she knew she should feel jealous that her own grandmother is always on his mind and not her, but she knew he was grieving on the future they could have had, a family, a home, Everything.

Once they got to base, Steve got out of the car and went to the locker-room and quickly changed into his Captain America suit while Riley changed into her suit and she met Steve outside the door and Rumlow stopped them for a second

"Pierce would like to see Captain Rogers on his own, if you can please wait here Agent Smith." Rumlow said as Steve looked at her for a moment, as if not wanting to leave her but he sighed and placed his shield behind his back as all of a sudden Pierce came out of the room with Sharon and Sharon walked towards Steve and Riley

"Captain Rogers, Agent Smith." Sharon said as she passed by and Steve narrowed his eyes

"Neighbor."

Once the door closed, Sharon ran towards Riley and brought her into a tight hug

"I'm so sorry, about Fury." She said quietly as Riley hugged her friend in return

"Have you been in contact with Lily?" Riley asked and Sharon shook her head

"She's still not answering her phone, she must be in the air or so with her team but I'll keep calling her." Sharon said as Riley relaxed

"Thank you for looking after him when I wasn't there." Riley said and Sharon smiled

"Anything, it's what your grandmother and my aunt would have wanted." Sharon said reminding Riley about Peggy and Mary and Riley smiled at Sharon

"Aunt Peggy.. I miss her, I have to visit her after this" Riley said remembering her Aunt Peggy and Grandmother Mary and how great friends they were, Sharon scowled at Riley

"So why weren't you there when Steve came home?" Sharon asked, she knew Riley and Steve were attached to the hip now and days and even though she would miss seeing Riley everyday, she was happy Steve had a new friend

"I went home to find a letter, My grandmother gave me this letter before she died.. You know incase Steve was alive but she thought if he was alive he would be as old as her so she wrote a letter that she told me to never open even if he wasn't alive." Riley said as Sharon nodded and was about to say something until someone on the speaker said that she was needed

"I have to go, Let's get some dinner tonight?" Sharon asked as Riley smiled and hugged her friend

"Of course, be careful." Riley said as Sharon laughed and she walked off, she started playing with the letter in her jacket pocket for a moment until Steve came out of the room right away and grabbed Riley's hand and rushed off towards the elevators

"We should go now, see if we can call Lily." Steve said as he called the elevator and they stepped inside and Riley moved towards the back, still playing with the letter in her pocket. Steve went towards her and rested his head on her shoulders

"About that coffee.. Care to grab some later on?" He asked and she smiled and nodded and before Steve could wrap his arms her waist and relax, Rumlow barged into the elevator with a few other men, Riley jumped and Steve looked back before turning to Rumlow and a few other men entering as the doors closed

"Forensics." He said to the elevator before it started going down, as Rumlow was trying to have small talk with Steve, Riley noticed one of the guys holding his gun on his leg. Steve took notice to that and grabbed Riley's hand and squeezed it

Soon the door opened again and more people stepped in, with brief-cases and sticks. Steve noticed one of the guys' sweating forehead and Steve tighten his grip on Riley's hand that he swore he would break it

He moved them towards the middle and as they were going down, he looked over at Riley who nodded.. Knowing this fight would start now.

"Before we get started, does anyone want to get out?" Steve asked, a moment later the man infront of them pulled out a stick like Taser out and tried to jab Riley with it until Steve kicked it out of his hand, however there was too many men as a small group grabbed Riley and pushed her towards one side and the rest of the men and Rumlow pushed Steve towards the other side and Riley was holding her best until one of the men took out the handle of the brief-case and literally pinned one of her arms down with it, while the others took their brief-case handles and attempted to pin Steve on the wall, one of the men punched Riley in the stomach but she had to quickly recover as another man brought out another Taser and tried to shock her but she kicked the Taser away from him and quickly head-butted the man, she then used her unpinned arm to jab the other man in the stomach and she was watching how Steve was calling out her name as he was punching and kicking and once he was able to get most of the men down, he jumped on the window and managed to get the handle bar off and did a backflip

Steve soon made his way towards Riley and turned around one of the men and punched him out cold and he grabbed her wrist that had the handlebar and with all his strength he pulled out the handle bar and brought her close to him and he lifted her chin with his hand

"Are you okay?" He asked, she opened her mouth ready to answer but all of a sudden she saw something at the corner of her eye and suddenly pushed Steve to the side as Rumlow charged at her, he tackled her to the floor and they were going at it with punches and kicks and Rumlow took out the Taser and jabbed it into Riley's side as she whined at the pain, Steve got up quickly and picked up Rumlow and threw him into the air and into the ceiling, knocking him out when his head hit the ceiling a bit too hard and he helped Riley up and he used his foot to stomp of the shield causing it to fly into the arm as he caught it

"We need to get to the hospital and get that UBS chip now" Steve said as he pressed the open button only to be greeted by a group of soldiers pointing their guns at them

"Hold on!" Steve said quickly as he spun around and cut the cables with the shield through broken glass and Steve held on to Riley as the elevator dropped very fast and Riley closed her eyes as she held on to the rails and Steve was holding on to her and once it stopped, Steve opened the door a bit but saw more soldiers were making their way to the door and he quickly closed it and he was pacing around for a moment deciding what to do until he looked over at Riley

"We need to jump" Steve said quietly and she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out and she nodded as he had a hold of her and they ran at the glass and Steve used the shield to break to glass as they flew out the window and Steve quickly put the shield on his back and twisted himself so that when they landed it was on his back and hopefully the shield broke most of the fall

She grabbed his head and buried his head into her neck to make sure he didn't hit his head when they landed and once they landed they heard shrieks and stuff as Steve groaned and Riley saw they were both still alive as she got up and she helped Steve up

"We need to get out before they close the gates" She said as he nodded and grabbed her hand and they ran to the garage to get a motorcycle

Pierce wanted to slap everyone in his way for making Captain America's escape so easy, but he knew what he had to do.

Once Rumlow made his way back to Pierce, he threw a set of keys to Rumlow

"I want all of them out.. Adder, Viper, Boa, Rattlesnake and Cobra. They're now joining you because none of you guys can get the job right! I want you to locate them in an apartment and I want them to be on your team until they're needed with the Winter Solider" Pierce barked at Rumlow as Rumlow rushed out to the bank to get them.

Riley was in front of the hospital in black leggings and combat boots with a black hoodie over her curly hair, Steve was busy getting the USB chip.  
Her phone rang and saw it was Lily and she picked up right away

"Lily are you okay?" Riley asked and Lily was quiet

"Fury is dead.." Lily said softly as Riley felt sorry for her friend's adopted father

"I know Lily.. Where are you?"

"We're in Canada right now, in a base.. I don't have much time but I needed to call you.. Riley something is wrong" She whispered and Riley nodded

"Have you spoken to Clint?" Lily asked worried about her ex-mentor and ex-boyfriend and Riley shook her head

"Nope, I'm assuming he's safe but if anything I'll stay with him"

"Thank you Riley, how's Steve?"

"Steve is good, we're kinda laying low.. How's Grant?"

"Grant is doing good, he's kinda missing right now" Lily spoke and she stopped for a second

"Riley I have to go, I'll call you in a few days I promise.. Please take care" Lily said and Riley spotted Steve and Natasha and she said her goodbye to Lily before hanging up

"Nat knows who killed Fury" Steve said as Natasha came up to Riley and explained the legend of the Winter Solider and Riley looked confused

"So who was the other guy?"

"The Viper, no one knows his actual name but he's in a group called The Snakes, another myth to scare newbie agents into behaving.. One of the most dangerous groups.. I had never had an actual encounter with him but the women in the Red Room that had, didn't come back in one piece"

"He sounds bad"

"Yea, we need to know what does The Winter Solider and The Snakes want with this" Natasha held up the USB Drive and she quickly put her hood up

"We should get to a computer shop and see what this is" Steve said as they walked a few blocks until they stopped in front of a mall

"Great idea, we shouldn't split up either just in case.. We need to put this baby in and see what they want with it and once we know we'll be able to stop the Winter Solider and The Snakes"

They made it to the mall, they walked as fast as they could to the store.

"We only have 9 minutes until they come after us, have to make this quick" Natasha said as she started typing away at the computer and Riley looked around and walked around the store and Riley bumped into someone and she stopped quick when a pair of blue eyes and soft black hair was looking down at her

He opened his mouth to say something and had a blank expression first but she quickly talked

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you" She said, the boy gave her a small smile and shook his head

"It's fine, if anything I'm the clumsy one here. My brothers and sister always yell at me for that" The man said with a slight accent and Riley laughed and relaxed a bit

"Yea, I would get yelled at from my grandmother for doing something bad. I was a naughty child back then" She said and the man smiled

"My name is Jasper Cole, pleased to meet you" The man stuck out his hand and Riley took it

"Riley" She said and Jasper smiled and coughed

"I should go, my brothers are around the mall and if they don't find me they'll expect something and I don't want no drama you know?"

"Are you the youngest?"

"Yup, I'm the baby next to my sister and my brothers are around the same age" He said and Riley raised her eyebrows

"Different mothers?"

"We're all adopted"

"Your mom couldn't have children?"

"You could say that, I have to go now. Nice meeting you!" He said as he walked out the store, Riley made her way back to Steve and Natasha and Steve was trying to rush Nat

"I'm almost there" She said but was interrupted as a worker came towards them

"Hi! Do you need help with anything?

"Oh no! I'm just looking for honeymoon places for my friends!" Natasha said happily and Riley wanted to roll her eyes but she wrapped her arms around Steve's neck

"I can't wait, I swear I have the best maid of honor!" She pretended to squeal as Steve just blushed and the Worker looked happy for them

"Aw where are you guys going?" He tried to peak over at the laptop but Steve leaned forward to kiss Riley on the forehead while looking at the screen

"New Jersey" He answered as the worker seemed to nod but he looked at Steve

"Hmm.. I like your glasses, I have the same pair" He said happily and Natasha snorted while typing on the computer

"Wow, you guys are twins." She said as Riley laughed and brought Steve in closer to cuddle next to him as Steve smiled down at her

"Well if you need anything, let me know." The Worker said as he walked off and Riley sighed in relief and Steve looked over at Riley's head and saw the location and his face dropped

"You know this place?"

"Yeah.. Come on we need to go" He said quietly as he took the drive and put it in his pocket and he took Riley's hand and he walked out and Natasha followed him as he saw some agents coming

"Alright, Riley and Nat if anything goes wrong just clear the area while I'll take care of them" Steve said ready to fight until Natasha narrowed her eyes

"Just put your arm around Riley and pretend to laugh at something I said" She said as Steve quickly wrapped his arm around Riley's shoulder and turned his head towards Riley as Nat went closer to them and they all laughed

"Alright we need to get out without being seen" Riley said as they moved to the escalators and she went first, followed by Steve and Nat

They saw Rumlow and Steve was about to freak out until Riley turned to face him

"Kiss me" She said and Steve looked confused

"What?"

"He won't see that it's us" She said but he was about to say something when she grabbed his head and leaned forward and brushed her lips against his.

Natasha was freaking out for a moment and turned around and saw a man with piercing blue eyes and very good looking face and she had to do something quick but all she could do was grab the back of his head and smashed her lips against his as she was kissing him, the man was confused at first but he started to kiss her back when he saw who it was, which was weird to Natasha since she never saw his face before but yet there was something familiar about him, she was grateful to him as he moved his head to cover her face away from Rumlow

Steve was actually kissing Riley back as she was kissing him gently, he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her in closer and once they were getting close to the bottom, he broke the kiss and they looked at each other expecting something from each other and Riley's jaw dropped once she saw Natasha making out with a stranger and when Rumlow was out of view she whisper-yelled

"Nat!"

They quickly stepped off as the stranger and Natasha broke the kiss and once they were on the first floor the stranger spoke

"Well, if you wanted to kiss me you should have at least asked my name first before we had that make out session" The man spoke and Natasha blushed

"I'm sorry, it's just I saw a ex-boyfriend here and I wanted to make him jealous so I saw you" She lied and the man smirked and laughed

"Well, the next time you wanna make out with me at least buy me a drink" The man said as he stuck out his hand and she took it and he smirked

"My name is James, yours?"

"Natalia" Natasha said and James raised his eyebrows and smiled as if he knew her from somewhere

"Well it's nice to meet you" He whispered as they looked at each other's eyes for a moment before Riley coughed

"Sorry, Nat we need to go" She said as she saw Steve was still in shock after that kiss and Natasha and this Stranger were flirting

Author's Note:

Next Chapter, Steve gets the letter from Riley

Natasha and James meet again

Riley and Steve address the kiss

The truth behind the Snakes


	7. Dear Steve,

"You should have got his number" Riley whispered as she elbowed Natasha and Natasha snorted as she watched Steve working his magic on stealing this car

"I highly doubt I would see him again" Natasha sighed and crossed her arms and looked at Riley

"So how was that kiss with the super solider?" Natasha whispered wiggling her eyebrows and Riley narrowed her eyes but shrugged

"It was really nice, but I can't focus on that. We need to find out where this chip came from" She said as the car roared to life and she just sat in the back while Natasha took the passenger seat and Steve looked back at Riley before getting into the car to drive

"I'm gonna rest, let me know when we're there" Riley said as she snuggled into her sweater and closed her eyes and she pretended to fall asleep as Steve looked back to check up on her and Natasha chuckled at him

"You really do care about her huh?" She asked and Steve bit his lip before nodding

"She's like her grandmother, but I know she's her own person too. She grew up listening to stories of me because of her and it's like she knows me and I'm glad. I'm just scared" Steve said quietly and Natasha raised her eyebrow and Steve saw that and sighed

"I was in love with Mary, since we were children and sometimes I wondered why did she like me? What about Bucky? He's attractive and he would take care of her, but she was scared that Buck would break her heart and she saw something in me that no girl ever had. Natasha, she was actually mine.. I had her and didn't want to let her go but I was forced to because of the war and I wanted everything with her" Steve whispered looking at the road

"I had the engagement ring in my boot, once we took down the base and the war was over I was going to ask Howard to take us to a dance club with everyone there and I was going to dance with Mary and all of a sudden I was going to go down on one knee an pop the question to her and I knew she was going to say yes.. We could have had a family and lived our life together and died together" Steve said and he looked back at Riley

"But Mary got to live her life, and now I get to live my" He said and Natasha nodded understanding him

"What happened to the ring?" Natasha asked and Steve looked down shaking his head

"When I asked the team who changed me, they said there was no ring in the boot so I expect that the ring is currently under the water" Steve said and Natasha nodded as they were talking they didn't notice Riley turn her face away as she had tears in her eyes for Steve.. For the life he should have had.

The three were talking through the camp as Natasha and Riley on the steps as Steve was walking around the base, Riley knew Steve was holding back as she watched his face expression, his eyes telling a story.

Riley realized that she sometimes forgets that even though Steve looks her age, he was much older and his eyes tell his story but he always manages to keep a smile.

" This camp is where I was trained" Steve explained to the girls as they walked around, Natasha holding a machine while Riley was looking around the walls and was amazed.

This is where her grandmother and Steve were at during World War Two, this is one of Doctor Mary's humble starts before becoming one of the co-founders of Shield.

"Changed much?" Natasha asked, holding up her machine as Steve stopped as Riley stopped and looked behind her to see Steve looking at a flag post, she swore she almost saw Steve have a tear in his eyes "A little" He said as he remembered the memories of being trained.

It was like his mind was playing with him as he saw all the soldiers running past him and saw himself- his old self.. Before he became Captain America.. His little self. It was like they were looking at each other until his old self was being yelled at but soon Mary came into view and the little Steve looked at her and smiled but he was being yelled at and Little Steve just started running again before Mary looked at the current Steve for a moment before Riley touched his shoulder and he looked away

"Are you okay Steve?" She asked, knowing it must be hard for him as he just nodded and they walked as Natasha was pointing out it was a deadend and there was literally nothing here until Steve noticed a building and it was weird because he never saw this building here before as he used his shield to break the lock as Riley and Natasha nodded to Steve and Steve interlocked his fingers with Riley's before entering the building, having no idea what was in there.

They walked downstairs and Steve found the switch and flicked it on, there was the old Shield Logo and Riley's eyes widen as Natasha breathed in

"This is Shield, it's the old logo.. When Mary, Peggy and Howard founded it" Riley said softly as Steve looked at the old logo, to believe his ex-girlfriend founded Shield and made it better. It gave him hope.

"This is where it started" Steve looking at the old logo as he looked at a room that seemed important as he opened the door and they found a lot of bookshelves and there were pictures, pictures of Howard, Peggy and Mary

"There's Stark's father" Natasha pointed out Howard, he looked somewhat like Tony at his time. Steve swallowed hard as he saw the picture of Mary and he felt Riley hold on to his hand and squeeze it

"Whose the girls?" Natasha asked Steve, Steve just looked at the pictures for a moment before walking away. He just hoped Peggy and Mary looked after each other after he was gone

He saw a book-shelf that looked movable as he let go of Riley's hand and pushed the shelf away to reveal a elevator

"Why do you need to hide an elevator?" He asked himself as Natasha used her machine to see the buttons, the most used ones as Riley soon pressed those numbers and the door opened and Riley looked over at Natasha and Steve and nodded

"You guys head down, I'll stick around here and keep a look out incase any HYDRA agents come by" She said as Natasha gave her a be careful and Steve nodded and kissed her forehead before they entered the elevator.

As the elevator was going down, Steve sighed and looked down it was like memories where coming back to him thinking about his humble starts and to think that Mary and Peggy made this happen and now that the world was safe at one point made him somewhat relax.

The door opened and there was a huge office, a lot of old screens and machines it looked so weird to them, Natasha was shocked as she shook her head

"This can't be the data-point. This stuff is so old" Natasha pointed out as she saw a place to put the chip in and Natasha took out the USB chip and inserted it as the machines roared to life and Steve squeezed Riley's hand

"No matter what, stay with me at all times" Steve ordered Natasha, she nodded as they noticed the camera moving and the old computer saying **_"Initiate system?"_**

Natasha went towards the keyboard and started to type

"Y-E-S spells Yes" Natasha said softly and the machines started to make noises as Natasha raised her eyebrows

"Shall we play a game?" She asked smiling and looked back at Steve and thought he didn't understand it

"It's from a movi-"

"I know, Riley and I watched it already" Steve said as Natasha nodded and the screen light up, with a face and voice Steve knew so well and Natasha swore she felt him shaking.

"Rogers, Steven born in 1918." A German voice said as the camera was pointed to him and soon the camera moved towards Natasha

"Romanoff, Natalia born in 1984" The voice said as Natasha scowled

"This must be some kind of recording" She said as the machine sounded like it scoffed

"I am not a recording, I may not be the man I was when The Captain took me in 1945 but I am" The machine said showing a picture of himself, Steve looked in horror for a moment as Riley stepped beside him and shook her head

"You know him?" Natasha asked as Steve breathed for a second and spoke

"Doctor Arnim Zola was a Doctor during the war, a Nazi German, he was a part of the Red Skull and he's been dead for years" Steve as he was walking around the machine now observing it as Zola spoke

"First correction I am Swiss, Second look around you I've never been more alive.. In 1972 I was received the news that I was very sick. Science could not save my body but my mind however, was worth saving on 2000 feet of Date base. You are standing in my brain" Zola said proudly as Steve snorted as Natasha looked uneasy as she clearly saw this fight was between Steve and his enemy from long ago

"How did you get here then?" Steve asked

"I was invited"

"Operation Paperclip, after World War Two Shield recruited German Scientists with very good skills, Howard and Mary founded the operation while Mary was in charge of the operation.. Riley told me about this a few months ago" Natasha said as Steve looked forward at the computer

"There was a reason, but I will not tell you just to anger you Captain Rogers but they thought I could help the cause but I also used them for my own" Zola said as the machine was remembering the memories of working with Shield

"But Hydra died with the Red Skull" Steve said as Zola snorted

"Cut off one head, two more takes it place" Zola said as the machine showed the HYDRA logo and Steve shook his head

"Prove it" Steve said as Natasha scowled, she knew there were German Scientists in Shield but didn't think they would still have a taste for blood as Zola started telling the story

"Hydra was formed of the belief that Humanity could not be trusted with it's own freedom, what we did not realize.." Zola said showing clips from World War Two and then clips of Steve, in his old Captain America suit taking down HYDRA bases with Mary at his side

" If you try to take that freedom they resist" Zola said showing a video of Steve in action, these clips were never seen before as Natasha looked shocked and Steve was frowning showing how Steve and Mary and Bucky were taking down HYDRA as three members of the Howling Commando

"The war taught us much, but Humanity needed to surrender their freedom willingly" Clips of Captain America holding Mary close to him as they kissed and then a clip of Mary crying alone in her office as there was a baby's cry, clips of the president and world leaders coming together to sign treaties

"After the world, Shield was founded and I was recruited" Clips of Peggy, Mary and Howard in an office with other people but then instead of a Shield logo there was the Hydra logo

"The new HYDRA group was a beautiful parasite inside Shield" Zola explained as Natasha came closer, her mouth opened in shock as Steve followed her and they looked shocked on what was happening

"For 70 years, HYDRA has been secretly weeping wars and causing messes and when History didn't agree with us.." Clips of a metal arm with a red star was moving and a clip of kids being trained by adults with knifes

"History would change.." A photo came up on the screen of those same kids standing together with cold and hatred in their eyes..

"That's impossible, Shield would have stopped you" Natasha even sounded shocked as she came closer to the screen and Zola let out a wicked laugh

"Accidents happen, it's a good thing we started them young" A clip of Howard dead showed in his car with a bullet in his head, his wife sitting next to him in the car dead, Riley's father on the floor with a bullet in his head while Riley's mother was shown dead in her own car, soon there was a picture of a piercing blue eye and a Viper before showing The Metal arm

"However they even changed and we had no choice but to slowly take away their spirit and make them monsters" A clip of two hands coming together but it was interrupted by a gun shot and an infant's cry before there was a clip of what looked like a man running with a baby in the pouring rain

Soon clips happened of Fury's status was deceased and soon Mary's status decreased as Steve bit back tears on that before quickly wiping them away

"Hydra will become great again after what will happen now" Zola showing clips of the ships from downstairs of the shield office that Fury showed them a few days back and Zola laughed

"You can't win now Rogers, now that you lost your Doctor too. She was your rock and helper and without her you were nothing.. How does it feel that after you left she moved on and lived the life you always wanted? Now you're after her granddaughter? Is it because she reminds you of your lost love? She will never be like M-" Steve was fuming at the point and punched the screen as Natasha stood there in silence looking down before Zola came back on screen

"It doesn't matter anyways, because you won't be able to protect her anyways" Zola said as they heard the door shutting and Steve turned around quickly and threw the shield but it was too late as the door closed and Steve huffed as he caught his shield

Natasha's machine started bleeping and all of a sudden Riley burst through the doors and looked panic as her and Nat at the same time

"Steve we have a boggie" Natasha said trying not to panic while Riley was trying to look calm but she looked really confused at the Zola and everything that was happening as Natasha looked at Steve and Riley

"We have 30 seconds top" Natasha said and Steve looked at her

"Who fired?" He asked, he was panicking because he needed to think of a quick plan because not only does he have Riley to look after, he needed to make sure Natasha was saved too

"Damn it why is he here?" Zola said out of nowhere as he started to curse in his native language as Riley and Natasha and Steve thought Zola forgot Steve for a moment and he was freaking out

"Shield fired" Natasha said ignoring Zola as he soon was glad that he stalled the three and Steve looked around and Natasha grabbed the memory stick before Steve found somewhere as Riley ran towards him as Steve ripped the door opened and they heard the airstrike coming in as Natasha was the first to jump in and before Steve could help Riley in, there was a huge explosion as Steve did his best to cover Riley from the blast but it was too late as Riley hit her head hard on the way down, causing her to be knocked out as Natasha was getting weak

"Steve!" Natasha called weakly as Steve was holding his shield in the air and he couldn't get to her in time as some rocks blocked his way as he was doing his best to keep Riley close to him, praying she wasn't dead.

Soon after the blast was over, Steve found an opening as he picked up Riley bridal style as he moved his shield to his arm and he looked over at Riley's face. It looked peaceful and he was scared that he would lose her

That they wouldn't train anymore  
No more pizza night  
No more movie night  
No more missions together

Everything would be taken away from him again, because he cared about Riley.  
It took him awhile but in that moment he knew he cared for her and he was now scared to death he would lose her, if he wasn't a good man he would run right now as fast as he could and leave Natasha to fend for herself but he knew Riley would never forgive him for that. He knew he should trust Natasha because he knew she's the only person besides Riley that hasn't tried to kill him yet.

He started breathing hard as he made it out the rubble with Riley in his arms, all of a sudden he found a dark figure but he couldn't see the figure because it was so dusty but it looked like the figure was carrying something- someone. The figure walked a few steps closer until he bend down and laid the other person down gently and turned around and walked off

"Hey! Who are you!" Steve shouted as he ran but he stopped once he saw what the figure put down.

Natasha.

Natasha was saved.

Steve saw that Natasha was started to wake up and he placed Riley on the ground for a moment to help her

"Nat you need to get up, you can lean on me but I have to carry Riley, she's knocked out.. We need to go now before Rumlow comes" Steve urged as he was trying to get Natasha awake, soon she was awake but weak as he picked up Riley again and helped Natasha up as she leaned on him as they made their escape

Steve managed to put Riley in the back of the car and helped Natasha in beside Riley as he started the car and he drove as fast as he could

"Where are we going?" Natasha asked and Steve sighed

"Sam's house, hopefully we can trust him.. Is Riley alive?" Steve asked quietly as Natasha went to check her pulse and she nodded and he sighed in relief and Natasha raised her eyebrow

"How did you find me?" She asked confused as Steve sighed quietly

"There was a figure.. Someone, I couldn't see because there was so much dust but they saved you" Steve said as Natasha snorted

"My guardian Angel" She said as she saw Riley groaning and Steve was ready to stop the car until Riley spoke weakly

"Where are we?" She asked and Natasha spoke

"We're in the car, we're safe" She said as Riley sighed and leaned her head on Natasha's shoulder and she whined

"My head hurts"

"Don't try to fall asleep, we're going to get you checked out, we're going to Sam's house" Steve explained as Riley was quiet for a moment before she sighed and Steve looked out the window as the sun was rising

"Can we trust Sam?"

"He's the only one I can think of" Steve said quietly as he parked his car and got out

"We're a couple of blocks away from Sam's place, Riley do you need help?" He asked as Riley shook her head but once she opened the door she was about to fall out the car and Steve went to help her but Riley shook her head and Natasha was next to her and Natasha nodded as Riley relaxed herself on her shoulder and Steve sighed quietly before closing the door, he was behind Natasha and Riley in case one of the girls fell.

Soon they knocked on Sam's door and Sam opened the door confused at first until he saw a badly injured Riley

"We have people after us, everyone we know are against us" Riley said weakly as Sam smiled softly and shook his head

"Not everyone, let me help you in" Sam said as he opened the door and helped Riley inside as Steve helped Natasha and Sam went to his room to lay Riley on his bed as Natasha took the sofa and Sam went to his drawers to find his first aid kit and Steve followed them inside and Riley shook her head

"Steve, check up on Nat and make sure she's okay.. Let Sam treat me" She whispered softly as Steve was wondering why she was acting this way towards him and he nodded as he stepped outside the room and helped Natasha and they started talking about trust.

Soon Riley limped out of the room and Natasha took that chance to leave the both of them alone and Riley saw that and sighed and sat down beside Steve and she didn't know what to say first but she went into her pocket and took out the letter

"Mary thought you would come back, but you would be around.. Her age and that you would experience your life too so she wrote this letter for you to tell you everything that happened in her life.. She didn't hold back either" Riley said as she handed Steve the letter, Steve took the letter and nodded and looked at her

"Why are you acting like this?" He asked and she sighed and stood up

"Steve, I think it's best we don't talk about this right now.. About us.. I think we're better off as friends" Riley said and Steve opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, he watched as Riley limped out of the room and Steve looked down at the letter, he knew Mary's handwriting so well and it took him a few moments to open the letter and he started reading it, his eyes widen and he made a sound.. It was like there was a lump in his throat and he kept reading it over and over again before dropping the letter as he started sobbing. The world wasn't fair.

His Worst fear came true.

 _ **"Dear Steve,**_

 _ **By the time you've read this I'm already gone, and you're here.. Hopefully my age, I don't know. I miss you Steve after all these years and my feelings for you have never changed and I know one day we'll meet again, if not now then maybe in another life but since I'm writing this.. I wanna tell you that I've lived my life. I ended up getting married to a wonderful man, you would have loved him too he treated me so right and understood the things I went through, he was a Shield agent too and he was a great father to my children... I ended up having a daughter and a son with him.. But I must write this to you, something that I haven't told my two children and only Howard, Peggy and my husband knew and all promised they would take this secret to the grave.. Something I will be taking to the grave too but..**_

 _ **You had a son..."**_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_

 _ **A flashback chapter.**_

 _ **Who is Captain America's son? Is he still alive?**_

 _ **We actually find out who The Viper and The Snakes are (I believe if not next chapter)**_

 _ **The highway fight**_

 _ **James and Natasha meet again**_

 _ **A secret is exposed**_


	8. My Little Solider

**_His Name was Steven-James Rogers, after You and Bucky._**

 _Mary was pushing, she was pushing as much as she could.. This pregnancy was so hard on her without Steve around and it was so hard from when she first appointment to the actual baby shower, she loved Peggy and Howard so much for being there for her pregnancy that she made them the godparents of her baby._

 _She never wanted to find out the gender of her baby, but she would be happy with either gender.. She just wish Steve was there to be there for the birth and be there for their child. But that didn't happen because he went down into the ice and died._

 _Peggy was at her side, holing her hand tight as she was encouraging her best friend to push and with one final push there was an infant's cry and she breathed heavy as Peggy held her hand and squeezed it_

 _"It's a boy!" The nurse cheered softly as she frowned and looked at Peggy and Mary_

 _"He's really small, we need to check to see if he's okay" She said as she rushed the crying baby outside and soon Howard came in as he carried some flowers and smiled softly_

 _"Congrats mother, you look beautiful" He whispered kissing her on the forehead as Mary laughed and shook her head_

 _"Thanks Howard, Thank you Peggy.. For helping me get through this" She whispered as Peggy smiled and shook her head_

 _"We love you Mary, you'll always have us" Peggy said as the nurse came back with the baby_

 _"He seems fine, he's a bit weak but he'll live" She said as she brought the small baby towards them and handed Mary the tiny baby, Mary had tears in her eyes as she held her baby_

 _Her and Steve's baby._

 _"What are you going to name him?" Peggy asked softly as she stroked the baby's cheek gently with her thumb and Mary smiled and nodded as she was in tears_

 _"His name is Steven-James Rogers, my little solider" She whispered as she looked down at her baby boy, having no idea how this baby would impact her life, she felt like nothing could tear them apart._

 _ **I had two birth certificates for him, One was his private one that had your last name and saying you were the father. I had a public one and he had my last name and there was no father on that paper. I kept the private one safe while everyone knew about the public one, so no one found out that his father was Captain America and would want to test on him.. But Steve it was bad, he was like you.. But weaker.**_

 _"Mom look!" Steven said as he tried to catch up with his mom, he however needed to use a cane like object to help him walk around since he was very weak and despite Howard trying to invent things to help him walk, it didn't work_

"I'm proud of you!" Mary said as she picked up her son and showered him in kisses and Steven laughed and hugged his mom

"When can we visit Aunt Peggy?" He asked and she shrugged

"Aunt Peggy's at work right now, she's kicking butts and taking names right now with Uncle Howard and Uncle Jarvis so once she comes back here in New York we'll see her"

 _ **Once Shield was founded, Howard recruited Dr. Zola and some other German Doctors to help maybe find another way to fix Steven and make him like you, I would have to get samples from Steven and find out another way to fix him but nothing worked**_

 _Mary heard her son coughing, as she suspected her son was getting weaker and weaker but his spirit was still alive and she promised her son that she would help fix him_

 _She went into his room of their apartment and saw him having a coughing fit, he was so small for his age. He started school and even though he was picked on the first day, Peggy found out and became the most protective aunt ever and had a talk with the bullies and ever since they stepped and left Steven alone_

 _"Momma?" He asked softly, she made her way softly to him and crawled into the bed with him, she felt his tiny hands wrapping her into a hug as she snuggled him close_

 _"Do you think Dad would have loved me?" He asked all of a sudden and Mary had tears in her eyes, she couldn't believe what she was hearing_

 _"Of course sweetheart? Why would you say that?" She whispered and the little boy shrugged at her_

 _"Because he left Momma" He whispered and Mary touched his hair, his dark brown hair. Even though Steven had Mary's hair color and looked somewhat like her, he had Steve's eyes and at first it was hard to look at her son, but she knew this was her son, she couldn't leave him_

 _"Dad had to save the world, if he didn't go down with that plane innocent people would have died sweetie" She whispered and he nodded and rested his face into his mother's neck_

 _"When I grow up, I wanna be like Dad and save the world like you guys did" The little child said proudly and she smiled and kissed her son on the head_

 _"I'll be like Dad, You, Uncle Bucky and Uncle Howard and Aunt Peggy and Uncle Daniel, You're my heroes " He said proudly, she smiled when he mentioned Daniel since Daniel was also in crutches but he still was a hero, he bonded with Steven so well too_

 _"Why don't we go to the park in the morning and feed the ducks my little Solider?" She asked her son and he nodded happily as she hummed him a lullaby and waited until he fell asleep until she fell asleep_

 ** _He wanted to be like you when he grew up Steve, He wanted to be the next Captain America.. But He couldn't because he was too sick, one day it got worse_**

 _"Where is he?" Mary yelled across the hospital as she stormed around the hallways, she got a call from Steven's teacher that he collapsed while walking to class and they rushed him to the nearest hospital and she found Peggy sitting in a chair with her baby in her arms as Daniel came up to Mary as she started to sob_

 _"Is he okay?" She asked Daniel and he sighed and let go of her_

 _"No, he's getting more weaker and weaker..Steve isn't here maybe his blood could have helped Steven and Zola's recent experiment failed so there's nothing we can do but pray" Daniel said as Mary started to cry and Peggy got up and held Mary close while holding her baby_

 _"I'm so sorry Mary, is there anything we can do?" She whispered and Mary sighed and shook her head_

 _"I wish Steve was here, he would know what to do.. I don't know how I raised a child without their father" Mary cried softly and Peggy shook her head_

 _"I know Steve wasn't here for him, but you did your best and he reminds us of Steve everyday" Peggy whispered and Mary nodded hugging her friends_

 _"Thank you guys, for being there for us and without you guys I don't know what I would have done" She whispered as the elevator door opened and everyone saw Howard coming out of there and he was rushing to them_

 _"Is he okay?" Howard asked panicked, over the last few years he grew a bond with the little Rogers and he didn't know what he would have do without the child in his life_

 _"He's very sick, We're waiting for the Doctor's news" Peggy said as she sat down with her baby and Mary who held her face between her head_

 _"I can't lose Steven too, I lost his father.. I can't lose him too" Mary said softly as Howard hugged his best friend and soon they saw The Doctor exiting the room and all of them stood up and The Doctor shook his head_

 _"He's too weak, his liver is slowly shutting down.. He doesn't have much time left" The Doctor said, everyone looked at Mary expecting her to break down but she had tears and she nodded and started to walk until Daniel stopped her_

 _"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked and she sighed and looked down_

 _"I need to be brave for him, I don't want him to be scared" Mary said as she left her friends and entered the room and found her little boy laying there with so many needles in him_

 _"Are you okay sweetie?" She asked as she saw her son weakly open his eyes, he gave a small smile and nodded and thought for a moment_

 _"Do you think I'll see Dad again?" He asked softly, she sat down besides him and started to play with his dark brown hair as she twirled his hair around her fingers and smiled softly_

 _"Probably, You'll get to finally meet him" She whispered and he smiled weakly and he started to cough a lot_

 _"Mom I don't feel well" He said softly as she nodded_

 _"You'll be fine, trust me" She said, he nodded and he looked at her for a moment_

 _"Do you think I'll find someone one day like you found Dad?" He asked and Mary chuckled softly and nodded_

 _"Once you find that person, never let them go and treasure them and everything they bring to the table" She said softly and the dark brown hair boy smiled softly and his eyes started to close_

 _Mary tried her best to bring her son into her arms and she hummed the lullaby he loved the most, and she felt his breathing get slower and slower_

 _"Momma I'm tired" He complained and she nodded and kissed her head_

 _"Rest my darling.. I love you"_

 _"Always?"_

 _"Always" She said softly and soon she heard the machine go flat as she started to cry, holding her son close to him as Peggy and Howard ran into the room to be there for their friend and see their godson the last time_

 _"Good bye my little solider" She whispered and she remembered the thoughts she had when she first had him_

 _Nothing could tear them apart._

 _Nothing but the grave._

 ** _He was the light of my life, I miss him so much like I missed you. He temporary took away that pain but when he died the pain came back and I was at my lowest moment until I finally met my husband.. His name was Jason and he was the reason why I healed and I owe him so much, I feel like you guys would have gotten along.. You, Bucky and Jason were my guys while Steven was my boy.. Now you're all gone, but I will never forget you. I had my two children Abbie and Damien, They lived their lives knowing who you were and you were their hero.. Well besides their father. Abbie grew up to be a Shield agent but she sadly died while protecting Howard, while Damien took the chance and became a Doctor for the Army, Abbie got married to someone in Shield also and they had Riley while Damien had twins boys and they're currently traveling through the world helping people in need. I'm so proud of them..  
Steve before I end this letter, I must tell you that I lived my life and I was happy, now I want you to be happy.. Please find that happiness and don't live in the past no more, I know I dreamed of what would have happened if you stayed and you found out I was pregnant but that dream died when you left and when Steven died. But you boys will always be on my mind until the end._**

 _ **Forever Yours, Mary.**_

Steve looked at the letter so many times as he had tears in his eyes, he kept reading the letter over and over again and each time there were more tears in his eyes as he was crying the fact that he had a son, a child but he passed away and he didn't even know his own son. That's what killed him the most.

Soon the door knocked and Natasha entered the room and noticed Steve was crying as she sat there for a moment before speaking  
"Just know whatever you're going through, I'm here as a friend to help you" She said softly as Steve looked up at her and nodded, he sighed and stuffed the letter in his pocket and got up and walked out of the room and into the kitchen and saw Sam drinking some orange juice while Riley was eating a piece of toast and Steve couldn't look at Riley after reading the letter because she just reminded him of Mary and all the pain she went through

Once Steve made it to the table to sit down, Riley joined him but was at the opposite side and just ignored him as she ate and Natasha noticed the tension but chose to ignore it and Sam came up to them and dropped a folder at them

"Call this my resume" Sam said as Steve opened the folder and Natasha and grabbed some of the papers and her eyes widen

"Woah that's so cool? You guys did this in the army?" She asked and Sam nodded and Steve noticed a picture of Sam with another guy and he picked it up

"This is Riley?" He asked, knowing how Sam had his own Riley.  
Riley went towards the picture and took it out of Steve's hands and observed the picture before smiling and looking at Sam

"I'm quite honored to share the same name as him then" Riley smiled up at Sam, who returned the smile and rested his hand on her shoulders.

"Are you sure you wanna do this? You don't know what you're signing up for" Steve warned him and Sam smiled and shrugged

"Dude, Captain America needs my help, I'll take it" Sam smiled and Steve smiled and nodded his friends in thanks

"So where do we find one of these things?" Steve asking about Sam's wings and Sam thought for a moment

"I know where it is, The fort is easy to break into to" Sam said the fort's name but Riley stopped him

"One of my cousins is stationed at that fort, I can give him a call and he can bring one of us inside but it could risk his job" Riley said remembering one of her cousins mentioning a few weeks back that they were currently stationed in the fort

"Great, if he can let us in then we can find the wings and bam we'll be out before anyone notices" Natasha said as Riley smiled and she looked around

"Sam, do you know your nearest payphone? We can't have Shield seeing I'm calling him through my phone otherwise they'll go after him too, I don't need him to be dragged into this too" Riley explained and soon Sam took his keys and everyone started to get ready to leave and Sam got them into a car and soon they were a few blocks away from his house and Riley took out some quarters and inserted them into the phone and started to dial the number quickly and soon the person picked up

"Hey Chase! I'm doing good, Yes I know I'm wanted by Shield that's why I called you by a payphone. I was wondering since you're still at that fort you mentioned last month? I need you to bring me in there because I need to take something important and bring it to my friend, no it's not a bomb it's like a wing pack it makes him fly, You know where it is? Perfect I'll meet you a few miles away from the base and we'll go in" She said as all three of them heard a man's voice

"Alright Chase, I'll see you later." She said as she hung up the phone and smirked at Sam

"That's what happens when you have family in the army" She said as Natasha laughed and they got everything ready to take the journey.

* * *

So here they were now in the car in the highway driving back to the shield base to take down the helicarriers with the help of Sitwell even though he was being hold by his own will with Riley holding a gun to his sides, Riley's cousin Chase managed to sneak in Riley into the base and get the wings before they were caught, Chase helped her outside and once he saw Captain America he hugged him and thanked him for everything he did and for being there for Mary before Chase had to go back inside and 'Help find the missing suit.'

"We only have 16 hours are you sure this is going to work?" Natasha said and Steve nodded as Sam was driving and he was sitting next to him

"This is not going to work! This is im-" Sitwell was stop short as they heard a loud thud on the car and all of a sudden a metal hand went through the window as it broke and Natasha pulled Riley back as Riley tried saving Sitwell but it was too late as the Winter Solider grabbed Sitwell and threw him into the highway and Riley gasped as the truck hit Sitwell.

 _"Call in the Snakes" Pierce yelled as he heard that Sitwell was captured by Captain America and his team, he couldn't risk losing this battle now. After all they fought for._  
 _"Should I go with them?" Rumlow had asked and Pierce had shook his head_  
 _"No, because you'll screw them up. I want them all out with The Winter Solider and we're ending this today" Pierce yelled as Rumlow rushed out of the room to get the Snakes_

The Winter Solider was on the car as he started to shoot through the roof of the car, Natasha quickly pushed Riley in front as she landed and straddled Steve's waist and Natasha moved to sit on Sam, Sam stopped the car and The Winter Solider went flying but landed swiftly with the help of his metal arm. Riley looked at Steve for a moment as they were blushing and at the corner of her eye she saw a jeep coming towards them as Natasha took out her gun to aim at the Winter Solider but before she could shoot the jeep hit the car as Steve wrapped his arms around Riley to protect her from the impact as the car went moving.

Natasha looked behind and saw the window opening and saw another man climb out of the car and onto the top of the jeep and Natasha's eyes widen knowing who that was.

The Viper.

As The Winter Solider dodged swiftly but still landed on the car, he used his metal arm to slam his arm into the front of the car taking away the driving wheel of the car and Riley's eyes widen as Natasha gasped and Sam looked shocked

"Shit!" Sam said looking up and Riley tried going down to get the gun that fell on the ground earlier and as she was reaching it she touched Steve's inner thigh and Steve's eyes widen as Riley blushed

"Sorry" She muttered as she finally got the gun to aim it at the roof but they heard The Winter solider jump back onto the jeep and The Viper aimed his gun at the wheels and started shooting them, flatting them all out

The car started crashing into the side as Steve hit the side of the car and saw it was ready to break and Sam breathed in

"Steve we don't have time, we're going into the air in a few seconds." He warned as Steve looked at the door and at Sam and Natasha

"Hold on!" He warned as he felt Riley's legs wrap around his waist and Sam and Natasha grabbed him as Steve knocked the door out of the car as the car went flying but they all landed on the ground safely thanks to the car door as the jeep zoomed past them but stopped a few feet ahead, Sam was rolling on the ground while Steve was holding Natasha and Riley close.

Soon more people came out of the jeep, as The Viper and The Winter Solider jumped onto the ground and Natasha gasped and knew who these people where.

The Snakes.

The Viper  
The Boa  
The Rattlesnake  
The Cobra  
The Adder

Four Boys and One Girl.

The Adder was a short female with medium Blonde hair and brown eyes, The Boa had black hair with green eyes, The Rattlesnake was a male with black hair and ice blue eyes while The Cobra was a male with a bowl cut, brown hair and blue eyes.

Then there was The Viper.

Brownish almost black hair with these ice blue eyes that were cold as ice but something about him, it calmed Natasha down like he wouldn't hurt her.

The Adder handed The Winter Solider a grenade launcher as Sam hid behind the walls of the highway, Steve saw that The Winter Solider was aiming at Natasha and Riley as Steve pushed Natasha and Riley away from him as they hid behind the car and The Winter Solider shot a grenade at them and Steve went flying into the cars.

The Rattlesnake charged at Riley as she quickly dodged him and went straight into The Cobra who jabbed at her sides, she groaned but started throwing punches at The Cobra while trying to dodge The Rattlesnake as she looked over quickly and saw Natasha going head to head with The Adder.

Riley looked over again and saw The Viper jumping off the ledge and to multiple cars as he went down to look for Steve.

Riley soon moved quickly, enough for The Cobra to make a wrong move and he hit The Rattlesnake accidently and Riley moved quickly to tackle The Adder into the ground and before she could get up she saw The Winter Solider aiming the grenade launcher at her and Natasha grabbed her and she used a machine to make attach her to the sides of the road and Riley and Natasha landed safely on the ground as a car fell behind them and exploded

"We need to help Steve" Riley said as she was jogging, she saw multiple figures at the edge of the highway waiting for them to attack and Natasha nodded

"You go help Steve, I'll take care of the Snakes until Sam gets back up" Natasha said grabbing her guns. Riley made a break for it as Natasha started shooting and got The Winter Solider at the eye but knew she didn't kill him, she aimed at the Snakes and they started dodging by hiding behind the wall of the highway

Natasha made a break for it also but ran straight until The Viper

Riley was running into the bus to see Steve there laying on the floor, she watched as other people were helping each other out and she wished she could help but she needed to help Steve the most

"Steve we need to get out, all of them are here" He knew what she meant and he nodded as he grabbed her hand and they ran out of the bus and saw The Viper and Natasha going head to head and saw The Viper was having an advantage until Natasha got the upper hand and punched The Viper's side and she took the chance to run off.

Riley and Steve looked over and saw The Rest of The Snakes coming down along with The Winter Solider and they saw Sam finding a gun and started shooting at The Snakes and he got The Cobra as he grunted and fell to the ground and The Rattlesnake noticed quickly and dragged his fallen friend to the side safely while The Adder looked mad and started to aim at Sam who quickly hid and Steve took the chance to charge at her and tackle her to the ground and they went at it with kicks and punches until Steve picked her up and threw her into the air and she couldn't land correctly as she rolled on the floor and her face mask came out and she looked at Steve and Steve's eyes widen

This was the same girl that attacked them earlier this year, the one that hurt Riley.

He felt anger but before he could charge at her, he turned and saw The Winter Solider blow up a car and Natasha jumping on The Winter Solider's shoulder as she tried taking him down but it failed as he slammed her into the car and saw The Viper and Riley going head to head as Riley was fast enough for him and Steve was ready to help her but saw Natasha running and The Winter Solider shooting at her, nearly missing her and she hid behind the car and he saw The Winter Solider jump on the car aiming his gun at her and he quickly ran to him and ready to hit The Solider with his Shield but the Winter Solider saw him coming and hit his shield with the metal arm as it made a sound.

Natasha took that chance to run towards The Viper and charge at him taking him down, as Riley stumbled away trying to catch her breath and saw Sam was still going after The Rattlesnake and The Adder and looked and saw Steve was fighting with The Winter Solider himself and saw Natasha throwing punches at The Viper

The Viper kicked Natasha's knee causing her to kneel on one knee as he took the chance to pin her down and he elbowed Riley when she came towards him and Natasha looked down at the ice cold hair and dark brown hair and saw nothing but coldness but swore there was emotion in his eyes

She head-butted him and he groaned as she rolled over him and was the one that pinned him down

"Let's see who you are" She said as she took off the mask and couldn't believe her eyes

It was James, from the Mall.

The James she kissed.

James was The Viper

"Now Love, that's quite rude" James said head-butting her and she was dazed and saw who he was going after

"Riley!" She shouted but Riley couldn't see as James slammed her into the car and pinned her down and pointed a gun at her head and looked at Natasha

"Move and she's dead" He warned and Natasha snorted

"You kill her and you'll be dealing with Captain America" She said as James snorted

"I could care less" He said as soon he saw Steve throw The Winter Solider into the air and The Winter Solider rolled onto the floor and his mask came off, The Viper took that chance he ran at Steve and pinned him to the ground and Steve look over and saw who the Winter Solider was and his mouth was opened as he pushed The Viper off, The Viper joined The Winter Solider's side as Steve's mouth was open

"Bucky?"

"Who The hell is Bucky?" The Winter Solider said pointing his gun at Steve who didn't know what to do until Falcon came and kicked Bucky and knocked him off for a moment before The Falcon started throwing punches at The Viper and The Viper groaned in pain and The Winter Solider took notice of that and right away pushed Falcon off of The Viper and The Winter Solider aimed his gun at Steve while The Viper aimed his gun at The Falcon but The Winter Solider heard something flying at them as he grabbed The Viper and run and saw the rest of the Snakes retreating before some Swat cars were rolling in as Steve rushed to Riley's side as he wrapped his arms around her and just held her, happy that she was alive.

Author's Note:

This was a long one!

But We learned that Steve and Mary had a son!

James is The Viper!

Natasha kissed The Viper!

The Viper had a chance to kill Riley, why didn't he?

Next Chapter:

The Viper and Black Widow meet again, this time we hear The Viper and The Snakes backstory

Riley and Steve talk it out

Rewritten Change:

So This one Riley doesn't know who really killed her parents which is Bucky and The Viper and we will see how that is in Civil War and all and how it would change the endgame.


	9. Steven-James

Author's Note: An original piece of mine, so this is actually my part of the story and not part of the movie but it makes sense and a huge game changer in the story, thank you for even taking the time reading it and see you in the next chapter!

Soon they heard they heard sirens and black vans coming up, Natasha was stumbling towards Steve as he let go of Riley who was shaking her head

"Steve we need to run" She whispered tugging his hand and he actually shook his head and tore his hand away from her

"No Riley, because they'll find us and kill us.. But I have a plan" Steve said as he quickly went towards her and whispered in her ear the plan, her eyes widen but she nodded and they looked at each other for a moment she wanted to lean forward and kiss him but she didn't have enough time as she started to bolt towards the ally way of one of the streets and she looked back saw Rumlow making Steve go on his knees as he pointed a gun on his head and Steve looked down defeated but Steve looked towards the brown hair, brown eyed girl running and nodded at her, knowing she can get the job down

Riley had to run as fast as she could, her legs were killing her. She knew if she stopped she would risk being caught with Rumlow's men around and she knew she would possibly be shot by Pierce himself.

She saw an abandon building and with all of her might she busted through the door, it was an abandon warehouse and it seemed okay so far.. If she wasn't caught.

She went towards the back of the warehouse and hide in the corner as she was taking her time breathing before she remembered Steve's words

 _"Find Her"_

Even if it meant going to Canada herself, they needed Lily's help and now she knew when Lily said everyone of them were in danger, HYDRA was around and the group had the most deadliest people.. Well weapons and with Steve, Natasha and Sam captured now she didn't know what to do.

"Gran-Gran, I don't know what to do" She whispered to herself, she wondered what her grandmother Mary would do in these types of problems

"I can't even travel to Canada because I know every camera is under Shield's watch so I can't run.. Steve and Nat and Sam are captured by HYDRA.. I don't know what to do" She said as she held her head as she tried not to panic but she sighed and looked up

"I know I must be strong, I'm a Smith and a Hunter.. I will get through this, I will find them and get to them. For you Mary" She promised as she got up and started to limp towards the door and sighed

"Clothes first.. Then I'll look around" She whined as she opened the door and started to limp around and found a nearby shop and limped in and the shoplady saw her and she was concerned right away

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay miss?" She said as she rushed towards Riley and Riley pretended to smile

"Yes! I was in the middle of that attack a few blocks down and I'm in pain." Riley said honestly as the woman nodded, Riley took the time to observe the woman, she had brown hair and the most beautiful brown eyes ever.

"I can take you to the hospital if you like?" The woman offered and Riley shook her head and chuckled softly

"It's okay, I'm just sore.. My house is a few blocks away so I can make it over there" She chuckled softly and the woman nodded and gave a soft smile

"The least I can do is dress you then, after all you've been through" She said and Riley smiled softly

"Thank you miss, I will never forget this" Riley said as the woman helped her in the back

Soon Riley limped outside the store, the woman in the shop helped her change and wrapped some bandages she had in the back around Riley, Once Riley was finished being patched up she thanked the woman and walked out of the store and made her way towards the park, she sat down on the bench and placed her hoodie over her head, observing every one around her.. It was peaceful and beautiful..

She soon found a woman in her middle age, sitting across from her with a woman who looked her age as they were chatting and laughing about something and Riley couldn't help but smile.. She looked and saw the middle age woman had dark brown hair like her, with piercing blue eyes smiling down at the other woman, who also had the dark brown hair with dark brown eyes.

She guessed that they were mother and daughter, by the looks of it. It made her remember her grandmother and their own bond, her grandmother of course was soft spoken and polite, her grandmother and grandfather were currently dead, she wondered if they were alive and found out what happened about Shield and what they would have done..

She was the only child, their parents wanted another baby after her but they passed away in 1991 along with Howard so they never had another chance to have another baby but since she was near the same age as her twin cousins she was happy to have had them in her life.

She wished she had more family members but she can do with her cousins and aunts and uncles.

At the corner of her eye she saw something moving and sat down near her, she looked over and her eyes widen on who was sitting near her.

James.. The Viper.

The Viper didn't notice her, just the women sitting in front of her. Riley swore she saw a small smile on his face as he watched the women, more of the middle age woman before the middle age woman got up and was going to get the other woman a drink, The Viper got up also and walked pasted her and she 'accidently' bumped into him

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" The middle age woman said as The Viper smiled and shook his head

"I'm sorry if anything, I should have watched where I was going" The Viper said, of course in his Russian accent and The Woman shook her head

"Will... Please have a nice day Sir" She said and The Viper smiled

"Aye, and You also" The Viper said politely as he walked off and The woman smiled before going to the nearest hot dog stand, Riley got up quickly and limped towards The Viper and saw he was slowing down towards an alley way a few blocks away where The Snakes and The Winter Solider attacked the gang.

Riley was limping slowly, following The Viper wishing she had some kind of weapon because she would like to punch The Viper for everything that happened and for helping HYDRA win this battle.

Riley saw The Viper turn a corner and before she could turn, she felt a pain before she knew it she was pinned against the brick wall and she struggled for a second before looking right at her attack.

The Adder.

The same girl that attacked her during her first mission with Steve, who was as strong as Steve and The Viper.

Riley hissed in pain as The Adder placed a knife against Riley's throat

"Give me one good reason not to cut your neck off right now" The Adder hissed as Riley narrowed her eyes

"Go ahead, I dare you.. I have nothing to lose" Riley said bravely, soon more of The Snakes started to come out of the shadows, looking as The Cobra, The Rattlesnake and The Boa were entering into the main area

The Boa took off his mask and Riley gasped

The Boa was Jasper, the same one that she met at the mall when they were finding out where the drive was from

"Jasper?" She said softly and Jasper looked away, The Cobra snorted and looked towards Jasper

"She knows your name? Why?" The Cobra said as he moved towards Jasper as Jasper shrugged

"We were ordered to watch them, so I moved up close and watched" Jasper reported and Cobra narrowed his eyes

"I swear we can't leave you alone for a moment otherwise you mess up the missions" The Cobra said as Rattlesnake narrowed his eyes now

"I could be somewhere else right now if we didn't have to be pushed here Thank you" Rattlesnake said and Adder sighed and shook her head

"I'm surrounded by idiots" She sighed as she pressed the knife closer to Riley's throat as Riley whined as she felt blood at her throat and she knew if she moved again, she could be dead

"That's enough" A voice said, they all turned around and saw The Viper stepping towards them as he looked towards them and Riley

"Release her" The Viper said as The Adder looked at him like he was nuts and The Viper gave her a look and she growled and let go of Riley who was gasping for air as she dropped towards the floor, The Viper looked at Cobra

"Felix, don't be rude to Jasper, remember what Nini said.. Always be polite to him" The Viper scolded the brown-bowl hair cut man, The Cobra.. Or Felix looked down disappointed at himself as The Viper looked at The Rattlesnake, the one with the raven hair and muttered to himself

"I don't blame you Sean, I need a drink after this" He muttered as he turned to Adder

"Janet, I need you to secure the area with Jasper and make sure no one else is here" The Viper ordered as Janet and Jasper took off quickly, as if they weren't injured from the fight they had awhile ago

The Viper went towards Riley, who flinched at first and The Viper shook his head

"I'm not going to kill you, unless you attack my family or I" James said as he picked up Riley bridal style and Sean took out his gun and helped James by opening the door for him, as The Viper went up a few steps and opened the door to find a broken down house and Riley noticed there was a sofa and at least two bedrooms, James gently placed her at the sofa and went to the first aid kit near the fridge as he started to clean up the wound

"Why are you doing this?" Riley asked as The Viper ignored her and started to clean her wound, Riley moved away but James quickly grabbed her arm and Riley hissed in pain

"Now If you would stop moving, I can help" He said as Riley said as she shook her head

"But your Hydra, why are you helping me? Why aren't you like Bucky?" She asked, James looked up as he heard footsteps and relaxed once he saw Janet and Jasper coming back

"We're clear, The Captain and The Widow and The Birdman aren't here" Janet said as Riley snorted

"His name is Falcon" She said as Janet looked upset

"I don't care who he is, you might get us in trouble and get him hurt again" She said and James raised a hand

"Janet, please go outside with the others until I'm finished with her" James ordered, Janet looked like she wanted to disobey but she snorted and the blonde hair girl grabbed her jacket and slammed the door shut

"She's so protective of me, I swear she's the best and worst little sister" James chuckled as Riley snorted and narrowed her eyes

"Jasper said you guys were adopted" She said and James actually frowned and looked down

"Yea.. We were" He said and he looked up and smiled softly

"I bet you have a lot of questions for me huh?" He asked and Riley nodded "A lot"

"We're The Snakes, A group formed by Hydra, we were brought back from the dead when we were children and were trained by HYDRA as weapons, We were Zola's favorite experiments they're half human and half super solider while I'm a full super solider and although we were brain-washed and abuse we had a little more freedom, we were sent to the Soviet Union and were raised by a woman we called NiNi who was our adopted mother and loved us like her own.. But we were taken away from her and some of us where trained in the Red Room while I was trained by The Winter Solider himself" James muttered quietly as he placed a bandage around her throat and Riley scowled as James let out a wicked smile

"James isn't my real name" James actually laughed and Riley looked unsure but let James speak

"That was the name of my uncle, Zola gave me another name but I never went by that name" He said as he finished helping Riley, Riley looked at James and frowned

"So what's your name?" She asked and the next few words made her want to faint as he spoke

"My name is Steven-James Rogers, I am the son of Captain Steve Rogers and Doctor Mary Hunter"

Author's Note:

BAM Shocker.

Next Chapter will be a flashback chapter and on how Zola managed to bring back Steven-James back, how he brough the other Snakes back and how Steven-James and the middle age woman are connected

Also: Natasha kissed/Made out with Captain America's son ;) We also get how Steven-James reacting to that kiss


	10. Scars that Last A LifeTime

Steven-James Rodgers (S.J)(The Viper) Is played by Colin O'Donoghue  
Janet Kane (The Adder) Is played by Billie Piper  
Alice Kane (The Python) Is Played by Alexandra Breckenridge  
Jasper Cole (The Boa) Is Played by Josh Peck  
Sean Jones (The Rattlesnake) Is played by Ian Somerhalder  
Felix Diaz (The Cobra) Is Played by Torrance Coombs  
Riley Smith is Played by Nina Dobrev

 _A little Steven-James Rogers woke up with a gasp and his lungs screaming for air, he looked around and saw there were multiple Doctors surrounding him as they were pleased that something worked, the last thing he remembered was that he was in the hospital bed with his mother Mary as he was dying, now he was in what looks like a lab with doctors surrounding him_

 _"Where am I?" The child said and soon doctors moved out of their way and a small man with a accent made his way until he was face to face with the child_

 _"I am Doctor Zola, I am the head Doctor of HYDRA and I saved you" Doctor Zola said as Steven-James's eyes actually lit up_

 _"Thank you sir! Do you know where my mother is?" He asked hopefully and Zola's face expression was blank_

 _"Do you want to go home to your mother?" Zola asked softly and Steven-James actually nodded and soon Zola strapped Steven-James down with cuffs as he signaled for more Doctors to come towards him as the child was calling for help_

 _"My little one, You're never going home.. For you will be one of the two faces of HYDRA.. You will make HYDRA great again" He said as he called over one of the Doctors_

 _"Keep putting the medicine in him, if he's like his father he'll be able to heal faster.. I know this will work, Doctor Mary was stupid sending those blood samples of him to me, not thinking I will find out who his father actually is" Zola laughed as Doctors started injecting needles into the child as he was screaming in pain._

 _"Silence him" Zola ordered as he watched as a man stuffed a cloth into the child's mouth, Zola had a wicked grin on his face and he turned to the freezer, the freezer that contained more children bodies_

 _"Once you're done with him, take his blood, mix it with the medicine we brought him back and these children should be able to be brought back to life.. With the strength of Captain America himself" He laughed wickedly, he knew he was a good plan to wait until Mary buried her deceased son, and in the middle of the night Zola with the help of HYDRA dug up the coffin and stole the body, the other bodies were brought from each child's native country_

"So they took your body, brought you back to life and made you like Steve by putting something in you that triggered the super solider gene?" Riley asked and Steven-James nodded

"Aye, after that they locked me in a room on a stretcher for a week until the others were brought back to life. After that Zola managed to erase some of our memories and replace our memories but the machine didn't work fully.. Stupid Swine, I don't remember some of my childhood because of him." Steven-James cursed in Russian as Riley frowned and placed a hand on his shoulder and he sighed and looked up at her

"There were 6 of us in total, they sent us to the Soviet Union and were raised by a kind woman who we called Nini, we adored her and she adored us.. She couldn't have children of her own and her husband was a member of HYDRA.. Despite her husband hitting us and scolding us she always treated us kindly, never hit or yelled at us" He whispered, his blue eyes growing soft thinking about the memories

" _Nini, Janet took my necklace" Alice whined as her younger sister took the necklace that Steven-James just gave her, everyone was about 10 years old expect Janet and Jasper who were 9, they were currently living in a farm in the middle of nowhere in the Soviet Union_

 _"Janet!" The woman, who had black hair and chocolate brown eyes called towards the stairs, soon a small little Janet stumbled down the stairs with wide eyes as she was facing her adopted mother and older sister_

 _"What have I told you my little princess? You don't steal" Nini scolded softly as Janet pouted and soon they heard running as the boys started to run inside the house and pretending to shoot each other and Nini wasn't pleased_

 _"My boys! You shouldn't be playing like that in the house" Nini said as the boys looked down and looked sad that they made Nini upset, Steven-James walked towards her and hugged her_

 _"I'm sorry Nini, we won't do that around you again" Steven-James promised as Sean and Jasper and Felix each took a turn hugging her as Nini smiled and hugged her boys back and she shook her head_

 _"I can't ever be mad at you my babies, start cleaning up.. We have dinner soon" Nini promised as the children ran upstairs and soon came downstairs to help her make dinner._

"One day they took us away from Nini, when we turned 13 years old.. They took everyone to the Red Room while I was passed to the Winter Solider as he was ordered to train me by the leader at the time, the training wasn't the best and left me with lots of scars" Steven-James lifted up his shirt and showed the scars on his sides and back

"Soon we were all reunited when we were 20 and sent off to missions, they didn't preform the graduation ceremony on the girls because they had the Super Solider blood in them so maybe they were useful later on when having children.." Steven-James whispered as he looked like a million memories went through him and Riley frowned

"Whose Alice? Where is she I haven't seen her" Riley said as Steven-James looked down and shook his head, thinking of the memories as he looked up and sighed at Riley

"She's dead, because we fell in love"

 _"S.J! Get off of me!" Alice squealed as they were running around the snow in the Soviet Union, They were both 23 years old and Alice and Steven-James were sent off on a mission to kill someone and they laid low with Nini and visiting her at the same time_

 _"Make me Princess" Steven-James said in Russian, he knew it was weird that he spoke Russian, but he knew so many languages after being trained by Hydra and adapted the Russian accent while living with Nini_

 _Alice soon laughed as they were rolling around in the snow and Steven-James soon pinned her as he was on top of her, they laughed for a second before they looked at each other for a moment_

 _"What are we doing?" She questioned in Russian, He just shrugged and he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers and her eyes widen at first before she relaxed and kissed him back_

 _"S.J, we shouldn't be doing this" She whispered as S.J shook his head_

 _"No.. We deserve to be happy, let's say after this mission let's take a break.. Me and You" He promised, he had feelings for Alice after they were all reunited and when he was with her, it was like he could be himself and she didn't make him feel bad about being a killer_

 _"Alright, we have to make an excuse" Alice giggled as S.J just looked at the blonde hair woman he fell in love with_

"Zola and the others found out of our relationship.. Because Alice was pregnant with our baby, it was around the Cold War time and Alice was pregnant with my baby, Zola was happy because first of all, Super Soldiers can reproduce but of course he knew that because my father was Captain America." He whispered as he was fixing Riley's wound around her waist, Riley looked down sad for him

"Zola was glad because he was about to have a full Super Solider baby, one that can easily be taken away from the parents and trained as a weapon.. One that would win wars" S.J said softly as he dapped Riley's side with water and Riley frowned

"So what happened?" Riley asked and S.J closed his eyes and bowed his head, after all these years and still it hard to talk about

"We decided that it was best if Alice ran away with the baby, to escape HYDRA and run off to another Country and raise the baby and soon I would run off and be with them. The Snakes were in on the plan and Janet, Alice's sister was going to run away with her sister and help her sister with the baby and everything.. Alice was already 9 months pregnant and we were in an ally way ready to run and we were waiting on Janet, but she never came.. Soon Jasper came running screaming that they were coming after us, that was before he was captured by The Winter Soldiers.. Alice went into Labor that day and I had to help her into an abandon ware house and someone helped us" He whispered as the memories flashed through his eyes

 _"Please you must save her!" He whispered loudly as he heard The Winter Solider passing by them outside, the woman who helped him had ginger hair and blue eyes_

 _"I'm sorry, but she's bleeding out" She said softly as Alice was holding her newborn baby girl close to her, she was growing weaker and weaker and S.J wanted to yell for help but he couldn't_

 _"Steven-James" Alice said softly as he turned towards her and she slowly handed her their daughter_

 _"Take her my love, and give her a better life.. One that we couldn't have" She said weakly as S.J cradled the baby close to him as the baby was whining_

 _"I'm not going to leave you Alice, never ever" He whispered as the ginger lady tried convincing him to leave also_

 _"My love you must, think about our daughter.. She needs to live a better life than us, she can't be a weapon" She was cut off as they heard shooting and shouts as they heard the familiar sounds of The Snakes, they came to fight off the Winter Soldiers and to help the baby._

 _"I'll come back for you I promise" S.J promised as Alice shook her head_

 _"No, run and don't look back. Save our daughter" She said as he had tears in his eyes and looked towards the ginger lady_

 _"Can you stay with her until.." he said and the woman rested her hand on his shoulder_

 _"I will" She whispered as he smiled softly as he leaned forward and brushed his lips against the blonde for the last time_

 _"I will never forget you, my Princess" He whispered in Russian as he got to his feet and ran towards the exit and into the ally way, he saw The Winter Soldiers taking down The Boa and The Cobra_

 _'He must have took Janet before and placed her in the freezer' He thought as he ran with the baby, she was crying as he was running and he quickly looked down_

 _"My little Princess, I'll look after you I promise" He whispered as he ran and heard gun shots, he didn't know if any of The Snakes, Alice or the Ginger Lady was shot but he did what his first love told him_

 _Don't look back._

"I never looked back and went to the next town, I found a church and a priest and the priest offered the baby a better life. He was sneaking into America with a few people and he was going to take the baby with him and raise her as his own, so I gave her up to him and by the time I made it back to the home village I was knocked out and dragged to Zola, I told him I shot the baby and I got quite a beating until I was stuffed into the freezer with the others" He said as Riley nodded, understanding how hard it must have been for him

"Did you ever find her? Your daughter?" She asked and S.J nodded

"Yea, I just haven't spoken to her.. I mean how can you be close to 50 and find out your father whose suppose to be 70 look like he's 24 years old?" he asked softly as Riley nodded

"The woman, the older one that was at the park.. She was your daughter?" She guessed and he actually smiled and nodded

"She actually looks more like me, shame.. Her mother was beautiful" He said as Riley laughed

"So Steve is a grandfather" She giggled and S.J laughed

"I am too, that woman with her is her daughter" He said and her mouth dropped

"So he's a great grandfather? I kissed a great grandfather" She deadpanned as S.J chuckled

"You kissed my father?" He asked and she nodded and he actually laughed at her and she frowned

"It's funny" He said as he chuckled as she smiled but looked down and sighed

"I don't think he'll be able to move on from Mary though" She said as he looked down and shrugged

"He will, It took awhile for my mother to move on but once she did.. I heard she was happy, he can be too.. I mean I thought I wouldn't have feelings for another woman after my Alice, but I can say Natasha is a great kisser" He smirked as Riley's mouth dropped

"The Red-Room was still around during my time, I saw Natasha a few times but she never saw me.. I know the things she went through and I wish I could have been there to protect her but I had my family to protect" He said as Riley nodded and looked down and sighed

"So what do we do? What do you think HYDRA will do to them?" She asked worried as he shrugged

"We hope Pierce doesn't kill them, if anything we'll rescue them but I'll be risking my team on being captured and they can be killed or worse.. Tortured" He said as she nodded, understanding him

"I'll do it, I don't want to risk you guys, not after everything you guys went through" She said as he nodded and they heard a cough and saw The Snakes behind the two of them

"We are helping you, We need to take down HYDRA and save Captain America.. We need to be free from this hell" Janet said softly as Jasper nodded

"We want to be free, screw being captured I rather die trying" Jasper said bravely and Sean smiled brightly at the two

"I want my freedom! So.. I can go to the gentleman's club later" He smirked at the last part as Janet pushed him and Sean groaned as he hit the wall and Felix narrowed his eyes

"We don't want him finding out your daughter is alive, we need to take them out before it's too late" Felix reasoned as S.J nodded and stood up and started to go to the drawers, taking out guns

"Right, We're rescuing my dad and his friend.. Also the woman who made out with me at the mall remember her?" He faced the group who started laughing straight at his face and he frown

"What's so funny?" He questioned as Janet looked like she was going to cry because she was laughing hard

"We don't know what she sees in you if she was attracted to you" She said as S.J frowned

"What about your sister?" He asked and she just shrugged and Riley whined as she got up and Felix went to her and helped her as she leaned on him

"Right, So here's the plan.." He said and soon Riley's phone rang and she scowled as she looked at the phone and her mouth dropped open as she saw who it was

Nick Fury.

Author's Note.

So Steve Rogers is a Great Grandpa, such an oldie.

A ginger woman helped Alice give birth ;) There may not be a few chapters after this story that may or may not involve Time Travel and Natasha and S.J and another Character (Cough*AnotherRodgersFamilyMemberCough)

I have a twitter! It's ItsMMSSGTTOLS so follow for Updates and pictures on what my characters look like!

I just started the Guardians of The Galaxy story, it won't be as updated as much but it will be finished by the time The Age of Ultron story is done because the last chapter of both stories will be connected, then we'll be heading into the world of Ant-Man and then I'll be finishing my Walking Dead and WWE Story until Civil War comes out and I'll be writing the trailer once the Ant-Man one is done, also I'll be updating Teams because Spoilers: The Snakes are part of the war! You may be surprised why they're in this story too but it will make sense


	11. Clearing Things up

Okay so I got a review and I knew I should have cleared things up before and was actually going to write it in the chapter but it was late at night so I'm gonna do a mini family tree real quick

Steve Rodgers and Mary Hunter had Steven James Rodgers aka The Viper

Mary Hunter and Jason Smith had only Riley Smith, they were killed by The Winter Soldier in 1991 when Riley was just Three Years Old.

Steven-James Rogers and Alice Kane had a unnamed Daughter whose still alive

making it clear that Riley and Steven-James are uncle and niece and Riley is not related to Steve Rogers/ Captain America in any way at all, so yes it will be Weird but Riley and Cap are not related at all, Sadly in the chapters you've seen before when Steven-James has seen Steve, there has been anger and hurt in his eyes

This is because Steven-James didn't see his father as his hero, he blames him for what happened to himself, for putting himself in the ice and for leaving Steven-James and Mary by themselves. You will see Steven-James kinda be pissed and disown his father in a way at first, but you see he's accepting Riley by helping her and not killing her.

So so making it clear one last time, Steve/Captain America and Riley Smith are not related.


	12. Steve meets Steven

"I don't like this idea" S.J said quietly as he place bullets in his gun and placed it in his boot, watching as his team was gathering their belongings and started packing everything from the house

"Would you rather stay here and risk being caught here being with me? Or stop Hydra?" Riley asked as she was helping Jasper with his weapons and S.J snorted at her

"Well it's the first time I get to meet Daddy Dearest face to face" S.J huffed, not very happy with the idea of actually meeting his blood father finally and Riley looked surprised at his response

"I thought you would be excited to actually meet your father" Riley said and S.J shook his head and narrowed his eyes and stalked to walk off

"Nope, I would rather have him dead than alive and seeing my face" S.J said as he stalked downstairs to get the car ready for everyone, Riley looked shocked and Janet saw her expression and started to explain why S.J didn't like his father

"When S.J was a child, he believed that his father would come back and save him from HYDRA.. He voiced it pretty well and Zola and HYDRA did not like them so they punished him badly and have done things from slashing his sides to leaving him out in the snowy woods for a week until S.J's faith for his father started dying.. When that died, he grew more hateful and never loved ever again.. Until he started falling in love with my sister" Janet explained as she smiled remembering her sister with a soft smile

"How was she? Your Sister?" Riley asked and Janet looked down at her necklace and smiled down at it, as if meant a lot to her

"She was beautiful, soft spoken and gentle.. But also deadly, her and S.J were perfect for each other, you should have seen them when fighting you would believe they were dancing they were so graceful together" She whispered as tears started coming down her eyes and Riley rested a hand on her shoulder as Janet shook her head and looked at Riley with a fire in her eyes

"I'm fighting HYDRA to avenge my sister, they killed her and caused me to lose the only thing I had left of her.. My niece" She said and Riley nodded understanding her

"S.J is fighting for her, for us too.. He wants us to be free so we can live our lives happily.. At times he cares more about us and what's best for us and doesn't care about his self.. I guess that's what happens when he's the leader" Jasper came close towards them as he sat with them, Riley smiled softly and nodded

"He's just like his father then" She said as Felix heard that and laughed

"Don't let him hear that, he might take your head for that" Felix said as Riley shrugged

"I mean he kinda approved of Me and Steve's relationship even though he's related to both of us" Riley said as Janet sighed softly

"I mean he probably saw it as weird, but he knew you and Steve aren't related so it's not like it's incest or something.. Do you really care about Steve?" Janet asked and Riley nodded and Sean shrugged at them

"I mean, before I died and my body was taken away from my home place, a man and a woman got married but they were step siblings in a way but they were together way before the parents married each other and the village saw no problem with it" Sean explained thinking of the event that happened during his time

"I mean there's more messed up families than yours, S.J has seen much weirder things anyways." Janet laughed as Riley smiled and shook her head but looked up

"So why does S.J have a crush on Natasha?" Riley asked and it was Sean who answered her

"S.J and I were at the Red Room one time, because HYDRA made us go to 'learn some things' and S.J first spotted Natasha when she was 16 and training and he was quite impressed with her, I wanted to make a move of course on Natasha and S.J was quite annoyed with me.. But he never went up to Natasha because he was grieving for Alice and she was younger because remember we were locked in freezers for most of the time and god knows how old he was when he first Natasha, We're all like 77 right now expect Jasper and Janet who are 76 and he thought it was weird if he came up to her when she was such a young age" Sean explained while chuckling and Felix raised his eyebrows and actually started laughing

"You totally asked Natasha out didn't you?" Felix asked and Sean's eyes widen

"What?! No!... Okay.. Maybe" He grumbled as he looked up

"But she rejected me so.. It's okay, I got myself someone that night anyways.. Yes she was legal age" He said as Riley gave him a look and they heard S.J's footsteps coming

"Alright Riley, you're driving with me. Incase Bucky shows up, Sean and Jasper and Felix and Janet I want you in the other car in back of us and you do not get out of the car once we hit Fury's base, Riley and I will get out there first" S.J explained the plan as he grabbed his duffle bag and started to whistle and the others grabbed their stuff as Riley helped the others and the four went into a black car while Sean and Jasper got into a gray car

* * *

"So you're not weirded out that I have feelings for your father?" Riley asked as S.J was driving, he was driving rather fast at first but slowed down after a while and turned to Riley

"I don't care, I'm not going to be a jerk and tell you who you can and can't date.. I trust you Riley, that you can think for youself" S.J muttered as Riley looked up shocked and S.J saw that and sighed

"You have a good heart Riley, you know what's the difference between right and wrong so you make the best choices.. You remind me of my mother" S.J said as Riley nodded, understanding what he was talking about but sighed

"I think Steve only likes me because I'm like her" She said softly as S.J snorted and shook his head

"Then he's stupid, but you're special Riley.. I'm not saying that because I'm your uncle" S.J laughed and Riley smiled and shook her head, she was glad that she found out that another family member that she could get to know and spend time with and she remembered something

"What about your daughter? What happens when we win?" She asked and S.J just shrugged at her and looked at the road

"Maybe one day I'll go see her and tell her the truth, she might think I'm crazy and call the cops or she might accept the fact and she'll have me in her life" S.J said remembering the middle age woman, he always kept his distance from her incase HYDRA started putting the pieces together and that was the long lost baby that was killed over 50 years ago was actually alive. So once every month he would always find her at the park sitting with her daughter who had brown hair that was up to her shoulder and had big brown eyes, looking somewhat like him. The two women would grab something to eat and just sit there and laugh and talk about their lives, which S.J was happy to see that his granddaughter and daughter were happy

"You never said what was your daughter's name" Riley noted as S.J snapped out of his thoughts and actually smiled widely thinking about his daughter's name

"Alice's middle name was Sarah.. Alice Sarah Kane, My name is Steven-James Rogers.. As I was running in the rain I kept thinking about names and I was going to combine Mary and Alice's birth mother's Ann together and make it Mary-Ann Rogers but it seemed too boring, so I took Sarah and the female version of my second name which is Jane and placed it together.. Her name is Sarah-Jane" He smiled thinking about his daughter, how they looked like in so many ways

"A beautiful name" Riley whispered as she thought about the woman, who is now her cousin and she really wished she met Sarah-Jane and her daughter and soon her phone beeped, telling them they made it to the place

It was an abandoned warehouse, it look beat down but she knew Fury had to be in here. S.J stopped the car and turned off the engine as they both got out the car and S.J signaled for The Snakes to stay inside their own car before he took out the pistol in his boot and Riley went towards the door and opened it, going in first with S.J behind her

Soon they heard the familiar voices of Maria Hill, Fury and Steve and Natasha talking and Riley started to walk faster as S.J caught up with her until they made it into the room and once Riley stepped out of the shadows and relaxed and everyone in the room was quiet at first. Riley signaled for S.J to come into the room and once he came into view Hill, Steve, Nat and Fury all raised their guns and pointed him

"Get away from her" Steve said through gritted teeth as he started to move closer to Riley and Steve extended his arm forward

"Riley come to me please" He said quietly as Riley actually stepped back and shook her head which shocked everyone and she stood behind S.J

"He's not the bad guy, just let us explain please" She pleaded and Natasha stood up and went up to S.J and actually slapped him, they stood face to face and S.J rubbed his cheek

"Was that for when I kissed you?" He smirked, Riley just wanted to face palm at this point with him and his feelings for Natasha.

"That was for killing my friends" She huffed as she went to slap him again but he blocked her attack with his hand and grabbed her wrist as she whined when his grip on her was strong and he noticed that and loosen his grip on her and looked at her

"Well I didn't Love, my team wasn't going to kill you otherwise they would go against my orders" He pointed out as he released her and Natasha huffed and stalked off back to Fury and Hill who were sitting there

"Leave" Steve ordered S.J. S.J actually laughed and placed his pistol in his black jeans and paced around looking at his father

"I never thought I would see the day, Captain America meets The Viper.. Father meets Son" S.J said as he was now face to face with Steve now. Steve didn't know what he was talking about at first until his eyes widen, was this man standing before him the son of Mary Hunter?

"Steven-James?" Steve said softly and S.J narrowed his eyes

"I prefer S.J" He said and the room was silent again and it was Fury who spoke

"Doctor Mary Hunter never mentioned she had a son with you" Fury spoke quietly remembering his encounter once with the famous Doctor and S.J snorted at Fury

"She preferred her son not being tested by scientists and being a test monkey" S.J said as Natasha stood up and walked to him until they were face to face again and S.J raised his eyebrows

"You're gonna slap me? Or kiss me?" He challenged her, Natasha narrowed her eyes but she raised her hand and touched S.J's cheek and he somewhat leaned into her touch but he also kept an eye on the others and she started placing the pieces together, he was in HYDRA.. He must have been in the Red Room before..

"You were in the Red Room weren't you?" She asked and he shook his head at her

"No, my girlfriend and her sister were Red Room trainees about 65 years ago" He said and she let go of him for a moment and her eyes widen

"You have a girlfriend?" She questioned him, somewhat disappointed and S.J looked sad for a second, Natasha could tell in his eyes.. That expression she knew well.

"I'm so sorry" She said as he just nodded in thanks and he looked over at Steve who was still looking at him

"I can't believe you're alive" Steve said trying to go into a hug with S.J but Riley quickly grabbed his arm as S.J was about to charge at him, his eyes suddenly angry

"You weren't there for her! You weren't there for me! You let me die" S.J growled as Hill and Fury got up quickly and tried to hold S.J back but of course S.J was a super solider and almost threw them back to the wall as Natasha quickly stepped in front of the way and S.J stopped right away

"Don't hurt him, it wasn't his fault" Natasha said softly and S.J shook his head at her, looking down

"But Zola.. He told me he went into the ice on purpose.. He could have easily escaped, could have saved me" S.J remembered thinking about the memories of being in that basement, holding out hope in that cold basement as he was being beaten up by many people including The Winter Solider himself

"Zola lied.. Your father left to save the world from being blown up, he saved millions that day including Mary" Hill spoke gently to S.J and Fury nodded in agreement

"Without Steve going into the ice, your mother wouldn't have been so strong to raise you in secret, she became strong enough to help make S.H.I.E.L.D" He said and soon Riley stepped up

"She had a happy life, she got married and had more children" She explained and S.J turned to her, his eyes soften at her and he was smiling a bit, he knew Riley was his niece but he wanted to know how many siblings did he have

"How many?"

"One boy and one girl.. Two beautiful children who loved and cared for her, after that she had me and a pair of twins as her grandchildren"

"I have an actual brother and sister?" He questioned, Riley smiled and nodded and she looked over at Steve who also looked happy hearing about Mary living her life and being happy

"S.J!" A female voice said as soon Janet barged into the room, following Sean, Felix and Jasper and they were holding guns at Steve, Fury and Hill but S.J raised his hand at them

"It's okay, stand down" S.J ordered his team, of course they lowered their weapons but were still alert of the others and S.J looked at the others

"This is my team, Janet, Felix, Sean and Jasper" He introduced his team to the others and he turned to his father

"Snakes, this is Steve Rogers also known as Captain America" He said as his team nodded and Janet smiled at Steve

"Well thanks for creating S.J, I'm happy to have him as a friend and brother and father to my niece" She said as Steve's eyes widen

"I have a granddaughter?" He asked, actually happy that he had more family members. It made Steve happy to know that even though he had Riley and The Avengers it was great having blood family as well

"A great-granddaughter too! She's a beauty" Sean whistled and both S.J and Steve gave him a look and Sean laughed nervously and moved back to Felix

"I'll just shut up now" He said quietly as Felix laughed and Janet narrowed her eyes and wanted to punch him

"We want to stop HYDRA too, we know what they're up too.. We don't want more lives taken" Felix spoke as he placed his gun at the table, out of all of the group Felix was more of the brains of the group while Janet and Jasper were the small but quick fighters while Sean and S.J were the powerhouses of the group

"Those three helicarriers will kill millions, we need to insert these chips into it and once these chips are in it will shut down the target list we just need all three carriers to be linked with these chips." Hill also explained as they went to the computers as Felix nodded impressed with Hill

"We're going to have to assume everyone on these carriers are HYDRA" Fury pointed out and even The Snakes looked at them are shocked at him  
"We're going to savage everything on those carriers too" He said but Steve stopped

"Savage? Nick we're taking down Shield now" He said and even S.J nodded

"I don't even know if it's safe for my group to get out there, but Shield and Hydra will be going after us" S.J pointed out and looked at his group, he didn't know if It was safe to send them out, he wouldn't care if it was his own life but they were talking about his adopted siblings, his family

"We're be fine Steven-James, we just need a plan" Jasper looked at his older brother and S.J looked at him for a moment before sighing and shaking his head

"If anyone of you die, I'm not forgiving myself" He said as Sean snorted and shook his head

"We were brought back from the dead to be weapons, this time we won't be weapons.. But a group trying to break free" Sean pointed out and Felix actually looked at his group and smiled sadly

"If we win this, we don't have to be The Snakes anymore.. Just 70 year olds living in 20 year old bodies adjusting to the new life" Felix said and Janet shook her head

"I don't want our group to ever break up, we've been through so much.. I think if anything we won't be used for weapons.. Just people changing the world" Janet encouraged as Riley smiled at the group and Steve spoke

"Right, Janet I want you with R-"

"Woah, They don't take orders from you" S.J jumped up and looked right at his father and Steve looked shocked that his son was almost challenging him

"They take orders from me, always have but after this they don't have to" S.J said as Natasha came close to him and narrowed her eyes

"Alright, before we see whose the alpha male let's get with the plan" She said as Fury started to explain the plan.

Steve was at the bridge looking out the water, to think that he was 90 years old and now finding out he had a son.. His and Mary's son was alive and breathing.. To know that he had a granddaughter and now a great-granddaughter living and breathing also. Mary and Steve had a family but he wasn't there to live it with her.

He was sadden to know his son was tortured because of who his father was and was brought back to life without S.J's permission which made him hate HYDRA more and more. He needed to do this for his son.. For Bucky.

Bucky.

He was glad his best friend was also alive but was also brainwashed by HYDRA, he would have been killed if it wasn't for Natasha.. It felt like Bucky was also one of the last things that he had from his time.

He needed to save his friend, to stop him.. To save the world once again.

 _"We looked for you after" Bucky said as he was walking up the stairs with a small Steve. Steve's mother just recently passed away and now Steve was left alone to fend for himself, even though Bucky's parents passed away earlier he was now living with Mary and her parents_

 _"Mary said her parents would love to have you in the house, you just have to shine some of the shoes and take out the trash" Bucky explained as he remembered holding Mary as she was crying since she was also close with Steve's parents_

 _"I can look after myself, I don't need anyone looking after me" Steve huffed as he was looking for his keys and Bucky sighed and_ kicked away a block to see a small key as he handed the key to him

 _"I swear I don't know what Mary sees in you sometimes" Bucky muttered to himself but he smiled at his friend and placed his hands on his shoulder_

 _"Thank you Buck, Thank Mary for me too.. But I can get by on my own" Steve said softly bowing his head, he was really upset with the passing of his mother and in that moment he was alone.. An Orphan._

 _"The thing is you don't have to, You have me and Mary" He said as he squeezed his shoulder_

 _"Cause I'm with you until the end of the line" He said as Steve smiled softly at his best friend and to lighten up the mood he decided to joke_

 _"Gosh why haven't you and Mary gotten married yet? You guys would look cute together" Steve joked, he knew Mary wouldn't date Bucky because of Bucky's womanzing ways at times but little did he know that Mary also had feelings for Bucky but her feelings for Steve was stronger. Also that Bucky had feelings for Mary, she was the only girl he actually cared for at the time._

 _"Ha..I wish" Bucky sounded like he was joking, Steve laughed and opened the door to his house and left the door for Bucky to enter. Bucky went to the side and went in his jacket and took out a picture and smiled softly at him_

 _It was a picture of Mary and him, as they decided to go to the beach one day with one of Mary's friends since Steve couldn't make it that time and he could say it was the best day of his life with Mary.. He wished that now she was with him in this moment with him holding her watching the sunset together_

"Bucky!" Mary laughed as she was running away from the water as Bucky was chasing after her and he picked up her by her waist and spun her around as they laughed and he put her down admiring her 1930s swimsuit while he was wearing his swimsuit without the shirt _part_

 _"Not much of a gentleman without fully wearing your swimsuit" Mary pointed out as Bucky laughed and shook his head_

 _"Please, you admire me" He said and before Mary could respond one of her friends from medical school came running with the camera_

 _"Hey guys! Get into a pose" She said as Bucky pulled her in close and Mary wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her sides as they looked at the camera and smiled at the camera as it flashed and the photo came out and handed it to Bucky while she ran off to take pictures of more people_

 _"Come on, the sun is finally setting" Mary pulled Bucky towards the rocks of Coney Island beach and they Bucky climbed on first with Mary behind him and they sat on a flat rock and sat next to each other_

 _"It's beautiful" She said as Bucky chuckled and looked down at her_

 _"Just like you" He said and Mary laughed and rolled her eyes playfully at him_

 _"James, you can't flirt with me.. It doesn't work much on me" She said using his actual name, Bucky loved it when she said his actual name rather than his nickname_

 _"But I'm me" Bucky laughed as he brought her into a hug and she gladly returned the hug and when they let go they looked at each other for a while until Bucky leaned forward and took that leap of fate and brushed his lips against hers as he was kissing her softly, as if she was glass and one wrong move could break her_

 _She was shocked at first but kissed him back gently as he cupped her cheeks with his hands, finally kissing the woman he loved since childhood even though he was after other girls and had multiple 'dance panthers' he still would go back to Mary's house and see her at the end of the day._

 _She stopped it for a moment and rested her forehead on his as they looked at each other in the eyes and Mary shook her head_

 _"No.. This can't happen James" She said softly as she broke free and was standing up to leave but Bucky got up and grabbed her hand_

 _"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that" Bucky said as Mary shook her head_

 _"No.. I liked it, I really did.. But it's just.. You're with other women and I also like Steve.." She whispered and Bucky shook his head_

 _"Mary, I can stop seeing other girls if that's what you want.. I'll do anything for you" He said as she smiled softly and leaned forward to kiss him gently and he accepted it as if Mary was oxygen and he needed air_

 _"I'm not going to tell you how to live your life James, I want you to be happy first" She said as she broke free from the kiss and Bucky nodded understanding, it was true they were both so young and had so much more to look forward to_

 _"Maybe when we get older and you mature more and Steve's not in the picture, we can be together" She reasoned with him and Bucky nodded understanding her, he didn't want to break Steve's heart also with this encounter with Mary_

 _"Maybe one day I'll make you happy" He said and he sat back down and tugged her with him as she took her place in front of him and snuggled into him as she placed her elbows on his knees as they watched the sunset_

 _"Maybe in Another Lifetime, James"_

Steve never saw it but it was too late.

Bucky was in love with Mary back in the day, during the war Mary not only lost one man she loved.. She lost another.

Author's Note:

I've been busy with college and all, I'm so sorry I haven't been writing much but I'm spending my weekends as much as I can to write my stories!

It will take some time before S.J can see Steve as a father but don't forget we have more of after this story ends and there's a 7 part story leading into The Age of Ultron

S.J wanting to be with his daughter and granddaughter is something I love writing about S.J because he doesn't want to be like Steve who didn't even know that S.J existed.

So I'm making Age of Ultron completely real, which means there will be BruceNat involved, so what would happen when that hits and how would that affect S.J and Nat's relationship if they're together? Will that be one of S.J's downfalls? How will Steve's nightmare in AOU affect his and Riley's relationship? Quicksilver dies in AOU but there's another member of The Avengers who dies and one of them are a OC so you can guess from Riley to S.J's daughter and granddaughter.

By the end, S.J will finally interact with his daughter and we will see if their relationship will sink or swim.

Personally also I love the idea of Bucky and Mary and I actually felt happy writing these two just now, but what can I say.. Their relationship may happen in another lifetime.

Thank you for reading and see you in the next chapter


	13. Nightmares

It took Steve a few moments to even think as he wanted to drop to his knees and just bang his head on the wall.

Bucky also loved Mary.

He should have seen it coming, Mary was beautiful and kind and smart of course she turned heads when she entered a room back then. He never saw the looks Bucky gave Mary because of course Steve was also adoring his girlfriend

He wondered how Bucky would react to the fact that Steve and Mary had a child? A son who also was named after Bucky and also appeared to look the same age as both Steve and Bucky?

Steve didn't think that Mary would have ever had feelings for Bucky either but it probably did, it made him sick knowing that his girlfriend possibly had feelings for his best friend and brother.

"He's not like the guy you knew" A voice said and he turned and saw it was Sam walking towards him, Sam was of course his best friend but he couldn't really tell Sam about what he was thinking

"Whoever he used to be, the guy he is now.. I don't think he's the kind you save, he's the kind you stop" Sam said softly knowing Steve must be in some kind of condition after finding out he had a son, hell even Sam was shocked when he found out Steve had a son that was about the same age as him

"I don't know if I could do that" Steve said softly, he couldn't even think of fighting his own son if he came to it because that was his blood and he knew that both S.J and Bucky were both brainwashed during their time with HYDRA and even though S.J and The Snakes broke free from the brain washing by having more freedom Steve was a bit nervous if S.J and The Snakes suddenly got switched back to their HYDRA days it would be horrible.

"He might not give you a choice, he doesn't know you" Sam said and Steve looked at him and narrowed his eyes

"S.J barley knows me and I'm his father but he's trusting Riley and I and everyone else to beat HYDRA so they can finally be free" Steve defended and Sam snorted

"You think S.J will give in and have a father-son bond with you? He's killed people with Bucky and the others.. How can we trust him to not turn on us?"

"Because S.J cares about Riley and Natasha, he cares about Natasha a lot since he's seen her in action in the red room and has kept an eye on her from time to time. I assume Natasha has the same feelings for him because of how S.J is as a person, they were both made as weapons but broke free and look at them" Steve said as he was defending his son and looked at Sam

"So what do you think? Since S.J is bad will you think his daughter and granddaughter are evil too since they're from him and his ex-girlfriend? You think my family is evil?" Steve questioned as he got tense and Sam's eyes widen and shook his head

"No! I'm not saying his daughter and granddaughter are evil.. It's just if S.J switches back on to The Viper?"

"Then I'll help him get back to himself, he has The Snakes and Riley and Nat to help him" He defended as Sam sighed and nodded

"Alright, I'll always be on your side" Sam said before Steve looked and saw Riley was around and Sam looked back and saw Riley and he excused himself and walked back to the warehouse and Steve watched as Riley walked up to him but kept her distance from him

"How's everything?" She asked and he just shrugged

"I'm alright, you?" He asked and she shrugged "Same"

Steve looked at her and went closer to her and took her hand and intertwined their fingers together

"Thank you, for sticking by my side through everything" He whispered quietly and she smiled softly and nodded

"You know that I'll do anything for you, you know that" She whispered and he looked at her for a moment before looking down

"I know you're not Mary, you'll never be like her but I'm also glad" He whispered and she looked at him shocked

"Mary was soft-spoken, quiet and humble.. Didn't ever lay a hand on anyone. You're like fire, you know what you want and you will fight for it but still remain great, I just needed you to know I feelings for you because of you, not because of whose your family member" He said as he looked into her brown eyes and her mouth was open and she actually had the biggest smile on her face

"Thank you Steve, for telling me this because I thought you only did have feelings for me since of who my grandmother is" She whispered and he shook his head

"You're awesome Riley, I sometimes think you're too perfect for me.. I don't know how I got so lucky to have you two in my life when I didn't deserve that" He said and she smiled and shook her head

"You deserve it, Captain Rogers" She smiled as they leaned in and kissed, Steve felt like the world stopped around him and it was just them. It was so perfect and he wished he could stay like that forever with her.

Once he broke free they heard some laughter and squealing and they turned to see S.J running after Natasha and it seemed like they were playing a game as S.J picked Nat up by the waist and spun the both of them as Natasha was laughing and enjoying having S.J around

"Looks like we have these lovebirds there" Riley noted as S.J placed Nat down as Natasha smiled at hugged S.J tight before she whispered something into his ear and he smiled and nodded before Natasha leaned forward and brushed her lips against his as they were kissing each other softly before Natasha walked back inside and S.J saw his father and Riley and Riley knew that the father and son duo needed to speak

"I'll leave you guys alone, I need to plan with Hill anyways" She whispered before kissing Steve on the cheek before walking towards the door and passing by S.J, she touched S.J's shoulder gently before nodding at him and walking inside.

S.J looked at Steve for a moment before slowly walking towards him

"I don't know where to start" S.J said carefully as he was finally face to face with his father

"I honestly don't know either" Steve said before they were quiet for a moment before Steve spoke up

"Was she happy?" Steve asked and S.J smiled softly and nodded

"She was, she treated me perfectly until the end.. Along with Uncle Howard and Aunt Peggy"

"You know Peggy is still alive right?"

"Yea, I feel like if I went to her now she might not know who I am.. The last time she saw me I was a child after all" S.J pointed out and Steve chuckled nodding before S.J coughed

"I would think what would I say or do when I was finally face to face with you if you were alive? Would I fight you? Try to kill you? Talk to you?"

"What do you feel like doing now?" Steve asked, understanding his son and S.J sighed quietly

"I want to defeat HYDRA, I want my team free from their grasp.. Having you on my side makes it feel better because I know we can beat them.. Together" S.J said as Steve had the biggest smile on his face

"When this is over and we're both alive, why don't we grab some food and we can catch up on the 70 something years that we missed?" Steve suggested and S.J looked over at the waterside and smirked

"Of course, of course I'll have to bring Nat with me too.. I kinda promised her a drink and all too" S.J said as Steve raised his eyebrows and S.J explained

"Nat and I are taking things kinda slow, we're kinda together but we need to focus on HYDRA first and after that we'll decide what we'll be" S.J said as Steve looked shocked

"I didn't expect Nat to be in a relationship that fast" He said and S.J laughed at him

"I didn't either, but we're cut from the same cloth and we know what we've been through.. We had an encounter before but it had to do with Bucky shooting her and me making sure she didn't get killed by him, I just couldn't date her.. It was hard that time with the death of Alice but now I'm actually good." He said and Steve nodded before thinking

"Will you talk to your daughter after this? Meet your granddaughter too?" Steve asked and S.J nodded

"I would like to, I think Sarah-Jane deserves to know who her father is and that her father didn't leave her all those years ago"

"But won't it be weird that you look younger than her?"

"Isn't it weird that we look the same age?" S.J asked and Steve nodded and they both laughed before Steve nodded

"I would like to meet her too, it's nice to know that I have family here in this modern world" He said and S.J nodded  
"I agree, I'm happy to know that she's alive and healthy" S.J nodded as they looked into the sunset for a moment

"So where do you wanna start?" S.J asked and Steve had many questions before opening his mouth to ask the questions

* * *

That night everything was fine until they heard a piercing scream and Riley shot up from the sofa as she looked and saw Steve and Sam were running towards the other room and Nat was already beating them by almost kicking the door down but Felix opened the door quickly

"It's okay, Janet just had a nightmare" Felix explained quickly as he opened the door wider to show S.J holding Janet close as she was sobbing and Jasper and Sean around them whispering and rubbing her arms showing they were here

S.J looked over and saw the others at the entrance of the door and looked at Felix

"Felix, can you get them out for a moment she needs to calm down before she has a panic attack" S.J spoke in Russian as Felix quickly made his way out of the door and closed it behind him

"Sometimes all of us have these nightmares, from our days of HYDRA and some nightmares are bad but some are worse that can trigger something.. Panic attacks, crying, but we never return to our HYDRA forms.."

"What do you have dreams about?" Riley asked carefully as she felt Steve's arms wrap around her waist pulling her close to him

"Well I have dreams of the day HYDRA killed my parents in front of me and took me out, Sean mostly had dreams of his sister being tortured by HYDRA before she was killed.. His parents left him and his twin sister in the streets and HYDRA took them.. Janet has nightmares of the day her sister was killed by The Winter Solider and HYDRA the day the baby was born.. Jasper has nightmares about the day his village was burned to the ground and he couldn't do anything to save his family.."

"S.J?" Natasha asked worried about him and Felix actually shrugged at her

"S.J sleeps far away from us, he doesn't want us to worry about him.. We don't even know if he has nightmares" He said and Natasha sighed and soon they heard the sobbing die down and Sean came out looking almost relaxed

"She's good, we calmed her down.. But she's still not in a good condition so Jasper and S.J are going to stay with her until she's asleep again"

"I'm so sorry this is happening to you" Hill said before Felix sighed and shook his head

"I'm sorry that you have to go through this with us"

"You're part of our team now, if one of us is not okay we are not okay" Steve said warmly before Felix nodded before Sean and him said a goodnight before they went inside to help their teammate fall asleep

"I feel so bad for them" Riley said quietly and Steve nodded

"I know how they feel, from time to time before I met you I had nightmares" He said and Riley looked at him sadly but he shook his head

"But having you in my life and when you would sleep over even on the sofa, knowing you were in the living room would make me safe at night." He said before kissing Riley's hair and she looked at him for a moment

"Wait.. You don't have your uniform on you" She said remembering they had to get rid of Steve's current uniform

"Well.. We have somewhere to go in the morning" Steve said before they went off to bed

Author's Note:

This was a quick chapter and I felt like S.J and Steve needed to talk, I'm so glad this story is almost over but we have the 5-7 part story to do until AOU which will feature Riley and S.J being the OC characters.

Next Chapter:

Lily comes in the picture but something tragic happened to her and Ward.

Cap vs Bucky

Bucky/Mary flashback

S.J and The Snakes being involved in the final battle and fighting for their freedom.

Civil War is happening and I'm glad! I already made the teams and now that Spiderman is in the team, it's Ten vs Ten for Team Cap since Ant-Man's OC, Black Panther's OC, Bucky's OC and The Snakes are involved

We will see Bucky's OC in the end and it's quite a surprise who she is, let's just say this story will involve a time-traveling evil inhuman and the main characters are this O.C, S.J and Natasha so we can dig deeper in Nat and S.J's relationship

S.J and Nat's ship name is The Black Viper, while Riley and Cap are Smogers

Since I said this before I wanna make it clear, If Steve dies in Civil War I want to make Riley the next Captain America but more of a female version if Bucky or Sam or S.J decide to step up. But I plan on making Civil War angst af.

Thanks for reading!


	14. An Important Message

If some of you haven't noticed I haven't been working on this story much as of lately and been working on my Guardians of The Galaxy fic, but I must admit.

I haven't been inspired as of lately to write this story or to even look at it.

Mary was my first OC I thought of when I started thinking of Marvel Fanfics on this website and thanks to her I have so many plans in store and had OCS including Anthea (From my Guardians fic) being born thanks to creating Mary.

I rushed on her story too fast.

I felt like I could have improved and wrote more scenes even Mary and Bucky scenes that I thought of but never wrote to show their relationship, Hell I even spelt Steve's last name wrong in this one because I was stupid xD Until I got a review telling me I spelt it wrong and me figuring out a week or so before.

Even on Riley's story I felt like I rushed on her because to be honest I wanted to introduce S.J already, I wanted to move on into Age of Ultron because I had so many ideas for it, then as I went and looked back at my story I wanted to cringe before of how it was for me.

It's not fair to this story if My Guardians story is so well written by me because I'm taking my time and writing Anthea how I want her to be.

It's not fair to you guys reading it because somehow you liked my story and you believed in me enough to follow or favorite this story and you saw something In this story that made you think "Huh, I like this story.. I can't believe to read more of it!"

I was planning on doing it when Age of Ultron finished but as of now I'm putting this story on hold and going to rewrite some chapters or all of the chapters, I want to bring out Riley, S.J and The Snakes and make the story how I wanted to, not making it rushed or short.. When I'm done with my Guardians story which is two chapters away, I'm going back to this story and rewriting this story and probably even Mary's story as well since that story needs a somewhat makeover.

I hope you guys can understand that and I promise this story will be back stronger than ever so don't give up on me just yet XD I'll be giving you updates and probably will let you know even when these chapters are being replaced.

Thank you for understanding.


	15. One Last Ride

_Mary was rushing inside the tents of the soldiers that just came back from the fight, they just attacked a base not far by from their camp site and of course Bucky was along the men fighting. She just prayed that he didn't come dead._

 _She heard coughing and turned around and saw Bucky coming in the tents helping another man inside who was much worse than Bucky._

 _She rushed to their sides and another nurse went to their side and started to tend for the other solider as Mary grabbed Bucky's arm and leaded him to another bad as she made him sit down and she pulled up a stool and started to get her bandages out and was looking at Bucky's face_

 _"I'm good don't worry, focus on the others" Bucky coughed as he tried pushing Mary away but she ignored him and unbuttoned his shirt and Bucky started to chuckle_

 _"If you wanted to undress me, at least buy me a drink" Bucky chuckled as Mary gave him a look and shook her head_

 _"That girlfriend you told me about won't like the fact that you're flirting with another woman, Barnes" Mary said as Bucky sighed_

 _"I can't stay away from you, I hope she knows that"_

 _"James... I'm pregnant remember" She whispered to him and he narrowed his eyes and shook his head_

 _"I know, I promised I would look after you while we're here and I'm keeping that promise until Steve is here.. Then you'll have the both of us" Bucky smiled as Mary shook her head_

 _"I'm not your responsibility" She said as Bucky shook his head_

 _"Mary, stop.. I promise I'll look after you and the baby, until the end" He said as he went in to kiss Mary on the cheek as she smiled softly but went on with her work._

* * *

 _"Lily's calling!" Riley said as she ran to Fury with her phone as Fury quickly picked up the phone and he heard Lily's cries_

 _"Lily! What's going on?"_

 _Riley saw that Fury was nodding as fast as he could, he was almost panicking since the girl he raised ever since she was four was now in danger from HYDRA as well, he knew Coulson and his team were also there for her but it seemed like everyone was in danger in their own way_

 _"I promise I'll get to you as soon as I could Lily, just stay with Skye if you can.. What?! Lily you can't be" Fury whispered as his eyes widen and he sighed and shook his head_

 _"I'll get to you, I'm going to protect the both of you" Fury promised as he hung up and placed down the phone and shook his head looking at Riley_

 _"Lily is pregnant with Agent Ward's child" He said as Riley's eyes widen and Fury got up_

 _"I need to make sure her and the baby are safe" He said ready to get up and walk off but Riley called_

 _"We need you too Fury"_

 _Fury was angry and wanted to just punch a wall but he slammed his fist on the table and looked up and sighed, he was about to ask someone for something he wished he could do himself_

 _"Rogers!" Fury called and it was Natasha who answered him_

 _"Which one?"_

 _"The Viper!" Fury called as moments later S.J came into the main room and was in the process of putting on his shirt and soon Natasha came in with her hair messed up and her bra straps hanging on her shoulders and Riley's eyes widen and S.J just noticed and shrugged_

 _"We were about to, until Fury called" S.J said as Natasha blushed and sat down on the desk trying to fix her hair as Fury shook his head but looked at S.J_

 _"I wouldn't ask this from you, but I need some of your team members to help someone out.. Please she means the world to me she's like my daughter" Fury said as S.J raised his eyebrows and was about to say no, that he wanted his team members at his side at all the time until Fury spoke the next words_

 _"She's pregnant, I can't be there to protect her and the baby right now.. The baby's father is missing I jus-"_

 _"That's enough.." S.J raised his hand and Natasha looked over at S.J's pained expression, she knew in a way that S.J would never say no.. With a unborn baby involved too he couldn't say no.. It was his rule, He never said no to children._

 _"I'll send Janet, Sean and Jasper for you, Felix can stay with Hill since he's more technical out of us." S.J said as Fury looked in confusion_

 _"Where are you going?"_

 _"I'm staying with Nat, I'm not letting her go into the lion's den alone with only a facemask" S.J said as Natasha hopped off the desk and made her way to him and he looked softly at her as she touched his cheek_

 _"Thank you" Was all she said before she leaned up and kissed him softly, he wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her in closer before Fury coughed and Nat pulled back despite a groan from S.J_

* * *

Steve, Sam, Maria, Felix and Riley were making their way in the woods and Steve and Riley stopped for a second before he turned to her and brought her in for a kiss as she relaxed and welcomed the kiss, this was a way of Steve wishing her a good luck before this fight. Steve let go on Riley as she rushed after Sam, Felix and Maria as they were making their way to the building.

Steve knew in this moment Natasha and S.J were making their way into the building themselves disguised as council members and confront Pierce himself. He was worried a bit for Natasha but he knew his son would not let anyone lay a hand on her while he was there.

Steve knew once this battle was over he would have to talk to his son about their time apart from each other, Steve missed so much of S.J's life and he regrets it when he looks at his kid.. He did imagine a life with Mary but that dream died when he went into the ice all those years ago. Now today he felt like a change man and couldn't see himself with a family again.. But meeting and falling for Riley.. Maybe things could change?

He couldn't think of that now, not with all of this happening.

* * *

"Ready?" Felix said as he pressed a button and they heard some groans of the men that Riley and Hill were quickly taking out inside the building and made their way quickly to the nearest floor. For being a Snake with the killings and all, Felix was so useful and Steve was quite impressed with the man, he found out that Felix was born a few weeks before S.J in Felix's home country of Germany in a poor family's area but still was a nice child growing up with all of the mess happening after the war

The agents that opened the door looked shocked as Sam, Riley and Maria raised their guns at them as Captain America smirked and looked at them

"Excuse us" He said as the men backed away and Steve and Riley made their way to the desk before Cap looked at the microphone and com before he looked down and sighed. After this speech he won't know if Shield will stand by his side or just hunt him down, but he knew he would have his team on his side.

Riley would be on his side.

Riley grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers together before he looked up at her and she nodded to him before he sighed and pushed the button, allowing him to speak in front of the whole building

"Attention all S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, this is Steve Rogers. You're heard a lot about me over the last few days. Some of you were even ordered to hunt me and Riley down. But I think it's time to tell the truth. S.H.I.E.L.D. is not what we thought it was. It's been taken over by HYDRA. Alexander Pierce is their leader." Steve said quietly but he felt Riley squeeze his hand, telling him she would still be there, she secretly prayed that wherever Sharon was.. She would listen and help too.

"The S.T.R.I.K.E. and Insight crew are HYDRA as well. I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want. Absolute control. They shot Nick Fury. And it won't end there. If you launch those helicarriers today, HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way. Unless we stop them. I know I'm asking a lot.. But the price of freedom is high. It always has been and it's a price I'm willing to pay.. If I'm the only one, then so be it..But I'm willing to bet I'm not." Steve said bravely and in that moment he felt at peace, like he knew that what he spoke was true.

"They took my son and brought him back to life after he passed away, but they wouldn't let him be in peace.. They took him and other children and raised them to be killing machines but they know better, they were brain-washed to kill, it wasn't their faults. If you stand against them you will be against me"

Once he was finished Sam smiled and placed his hand on Riley's shoulder as Riley cheered as Steve stepped away from her

"Did you write that speech or something?" Sam asked as Steve laughed and Riley smiled up at him and Steve saw happiness in those chocolate brown eyes and in that moment he just wanted to hold her.. But right now they had HYDRA to take down.

"Hill, Felix you stay down here and be our eyes and ears.. The three of us will take care of the chips" He said as Felix and Maria nodded and Maria took a seat in the chair ready to get to work before Felix stood behind her to watch her and also watch the door.

Steve grabbed Riley's hand before Sam and them were running out the door and out to the yard but first they heard gun shots and Riley wanted to stop and she knew that Shield was breaking out and trying their best to help stop HYDRA.. She wanted to help Sharon, her sister in arms but knowing Sharon she would want Riley to help Steve get those carriers down.

In that moment she wondered if Mary and Peggy would be proud of them, their little girls following in their footsteps and becoming agents in the same place that Mary and Peggy founded.. Would Mary and Peggy be proud that Sharon and Mary were helping not only Mary and Peggy's hero.. but also their hero?

"How do we know if they're the good guys?" Sam asked as all three started running outside, Steve and Riley looked at each other at first before it was Riley who answered

"If they're shooting at all three of us, they're HYDRA" She said before she saw they had to jump, Steve saw that too before he grabbed her tighter as they ran faster before Riley looked over and saw Sam was already spreading his wings and flew while Steve jumped off the edge with Riley in his arms before they landed on the carrier and Riley and Steve ran, of course Steve was faster but went ahead as Riley took out her gun and soon Steve stopped and held up his shield as Riley quickly hid behind him as HYDRA members started shooting at them, Riley had to remember to ask Steve later on to get some lessons on how to hold that shield because she knew one day she would need to use that shield but wouldn't even know to control it like Steve has.

As Steve drove through the barriers, Riley quickly ran after him and saw a man was ready to sneak up on him and kicked him in the stomach and as he was bending down in pain Steve hit him with his shield as they kept going but not without Steve taking a grenade and throwing it, hitting three men after them. Riley looked up and saw Sam flying around and dodging as much bullets as he could. She was quite impressed in how Sam could move so quickly in that suit, it was like Sam was actually a bird.

"Riley! Cap! Are you there? I found the bad guys" Sam said as he was flying through the bullets and Riley looked at Steve, worried for Sam

"Are you okay Sam?"

"I'm not dead Riley! I'll be fine"

* * *

Pierce was ready to shoot a council member for trying to sop him, he had some guards ready to aim and fire at everyone. S.J was ready to tackle Pierce and take him down but Natasha touched his hand for a second before he looked over and nodded at her. "

Once Pierce was ready to pull the trigger all of a sudden an older man grabbed Pierce's shoulder and slammed him into the wall while the older woman covered him by throwing these shock weapons as the guards as she pushed the council member away from Pierce and everyone was on their guard as they looked shocked that an old man and old woman could move so easily until the older woman spoke

"Aww.. I'm Sorry" She said taking off her facemask and was Natasha herself as S.J stepped away from Pierce and took off his facemask and smirked over at Natasha who was looking at S.J with soft eyes

"Did my Love and I step on your moment?" Natasha asked as Pierce wanted to kill her in that moment. He knew now that The Snakes weren't in his control anymore, it was only the Winter Soldier.

* * *

"We only have eight minutes left Cap" Felix said into his headpiece as he heard Riley they were on their way, soon Cap and Riley were fighting side by side as Riley did a flip and dodge a man while the man was distracted but didn't notice Steve behind her as he smashed into the guy with the shield, Riley looked up and noticed that Falcon was still in the air fighting as Natasha and S.J were in the middle of releasing all of Shield and Hydra's records onto the internet and in that moment she wished that she would be there with Lily.

She was wondering how the other Snakes were doing in protecting her friend and her unborn baby and was hoping that they got there in time as they must be going through a lot too.

Once Steve and Riley made their way into the first helicarrier Steve opened the main part of the carrier and took out a chip and inserted the one they had programmed to stop the attacks into the slot

"Right, we have the other one and Sam has to get his and we'll win this" Riley encouraged before Steve nodded and heard from Sam that he already made it to his carrier before Steve looked at Riley as she nodded and they both started running

"Hey Sam, mind giving us a lift?" Riley asked as Steve and her were running to the edge and soon Steve grabbed her waist as all of a sudden to they jumped over the edge and were in the air falling

"Yea, when do you need it?" Sam asked as he flew and Steve sounded like he wanted to sigh

"We just did!" He yelled and a few moments later they looked up to see Falcon flying down and after them before Cap stuck out his hand and Falcon took it as he yelled due to the wings not used to it carrying now three people as Falcon made the suit go to it's limits as they managed to fly to the carrier below the one they needed

"You guys are heavy" He said as Steve chuckled as all three of them ran "Had a big breakfast" He said and Riley was about to say something before she noticed something at the corner of her eye and pushed Steve away from her before The Winter Soldier ran at her instead and knocked her against the steel fence which easily broke and she went over the edge as she rolled off the ship

"Riley!" Steve shouted as he dove after her and Falcon ready to dive after the both of them if it wasn't for the Winter Soldier after him as well now.

Steve dove down as he caught Riley and turned his back so they would land on his back as they groaned in pain as they hit the hard metal of the helicarrier that they were suppose to land on

"Cap! Riley! Are you okay?" Sam asked a few moments later and Riley nodded and spoke into the headpiece

"We're fine Sam, how are you holding up?"

"I'm grounded.. I'm sorry you guys" Sam said disappointed as Steve shook his head

"You did a great job, we'll take it from here" Steve said as they carefully climbed the helicarrier making their way to the control system of the carrier.

* * *

"Give me one good excuse not to shoot you right now" S.J said calmly before Pierce chuckled darkly at him as he smiled brightly

"We took everything from you, we took you away from your home.. Your grave.. Your family.. Your girlfriend.. Your dead baby, You lost everything because of us" Pierce said happily as S.J took out his gun and pointed it at Pierce and Natasha came towards him with Fury behind watching them

"S.J, he's baiting you right now.. Don't do it" She whispered as Pierce just laughed coldly at her

"You think you can tame The Viper? No one can tame him, He's a monster that's waiting to explode.. You don't know him like I know him, You haven't seen his files like I've seen them, He has darkness in him and I'm not sure you'll be ready to see it when it's truly exposed" Pierce laughed as Natasha shook her head at him

"I know he has darkness in him, but so do I.. I won't give up on him, not ever" Natasha vowed as Fury stepped up

"The Viper and The Snakes will be protected by me, they didn't deserve this life.. They were meant to be dead but you woke them up and guess what? You give them a reason to live.. They had Vengeance" Fury said as Pierce laughed at them and shook his head

"You people are so stupid, you won't even see all of them alive by the next ten years." He said before everyone in the room scowled in confusion as Pierce spoke to them

"Before Zola passed away, A traveler came to him.. With powers and showed him something as she spoke.. She said to him

"One by one, They'll each fall. But with comes death comes life and one carries the legacy of the Snakes and Causing those five lost souls to earn their peace as they deserved" Pierce laughed as S.J frowned before realizing what that means.

Five Souls will earn their peace.. There's six Snakes.. Only One will survive and the other five will be dead.

If Alice was dead, That already counted as one Snake being down.. Four more needed to die now before the last surviving Snake could have their peace and the other five souls are granted their peace.

Jasper.. Felix.. Janet.. Sean.. Himself. In the end one of those five will survive.

* * *

Riley and Steve ran towards the control center of the third Helicarrier before they stopped short and saw who was in their way.

The Winter Soldier.

In that moment she wished S.J was along with them, S.J spent over 70 years with this man and was trained by him.. If anyone could stop him it would be The Viper but they knew it was good that S.J was with them otherwise one wrong move could have triggered The Viper to come out.

"Buck.. Innocent people are gonna die" Steve whispered to his friend who just looked at him and it was Riley's turn to speak

"Bucky.. You may not know me but I'm Riley Smith, I'm Mary's Granddaughter" She whispered trying to see that maybe Mary's name could snap him out of his state but it didn't work and Steve spoke

"Mary wouldn't want this Buck, she would want this to stop.. I know you loved her Buck and I loved her too.. Don't make me do this please" Steve pleaded and Bucky just stood there.. His expression blank and his eyes cold before Steve knew what he had to do before he threw his shield but Bucky dodged the shield with his arm before Riley pulled out her gun and started shooting but Bucky dodged them again by the bullets hitting his arm and it gave Steve the chance to get his shield and start hitting him with it but Bucky started shooting at the shield before he managed to get Steve in the side of the ribs and Steve backed up while Riley ran and slid under his legs and quickly got up and started throwing punches at Bucky, getting him in the face a couple of times before kicking his side and groaning in pain as he pushed her into the steel fence before knocking her off her feet as she held on to the bars

"Riley!" Steve shouted ready to pull her over but Bucky pushed him over with the chip in hand, Riley climbed back over and saw Bucky jumping and sliding down to get the chip and Steve going after him and soon Bucky started shooting at him and Steve was protecting himself with the shield

"Steve throw it!" She said as Steve tried throwing the chip but Bucky tackled him to the ground and the chip went on the floor and Bucky tried picking it up but Steve got a hold of him and had him in a lock

"Drop it!" Steve said as Bucky didn't move and Steve snapped his arm out of place and Bucky's scream echo the ship as Riley flinched and Steve looked heart-broken that he just had to snap his friend's arm

Steve got him to the ground and had him in a sleeper hold until Bucky passed out as Steve grabbed the chip and started running and climbing but as soon as he started jumping she heard a shot and Steve went down as he saw he was shot in the leg but Steve was a super solider one single shot could take him down like that.

As Steve started climbing Riley heard the shots more and Steve was missing nearly a inch before he made it to her and they heard Maria telling them they had only thirty seconds left

Riley looked over and saw Bucky was aiming at Steve once more and it looked like he was aiming for Steve's chest as she quickly went behind him and soon there was a shoot.

Steve flinched as he heard a body go down and he inserted the chip in quickly before looking and seeing what happened.

Riley just took a bullet for him.

"Charlie lock.."

"Alright, Cap and Riley get out"

"Fire now"

"What? But Steve?"

"Do it now!" Steve as held Riley close to him and saw the huge blow on her stomach and soon there were multiple shots fired as he picked up Riley bridal style and went towards the edge to jump but hearing Bucky's screams.. He just couldn't.

* * *

"What A waste.." Pierce looked out the window and saw the ships firing at each other but he looked over at Natasha and smirked

"Alright, We're leaving now.. Council Woman come with me" He said as he grabbed her arm and S.J went towards him but Pierce held the button

"You move one more step and I'll shock you both the death" Pierce threaten and saw S.J stood down as Pierce laughed

"You see what happened? You crossed Hydra the first time your girlfriend and child end up dead.. Now I'm taking her away from you too" Pierce said as Natasha and S.J frowned at each other and Natasha looked down and walked off

"You are gonna fly me to safety so your boyfriend here won't kill me" Pierce said as Fury looked down and sighed

"There was a time I would have taken a bullet for you" Fury said as S.J stood his ground ready for Pierce to make one wrong move.. He saw Fury pulling out a gun and a few moments later S.J saw Natasha taking out one of her tools and she actually shocked herself

"Hey!" Pierce said as Fury quickly threw the gun to S.J who did not hesitant and shot at Pierce who went straight through a glass wall and Fury ran over to Natasha and S.J walked towards Pierce

"Natasha!" Fury said as she was groaning in pain and Fury looked over at S.J who had a dark expression on his face

"You.. You're part of the group who took me away from my home, took me away from my family.. Killed my girlfriend and my daughter.. You made me and my friends weapons Pierce.. But now, We're free" S.J said calmly as Pierce laughed weakly

"You will always be known as a killer Steven-James, The Viper will never escape you" He said as S.J shook his head and aimed the gun at Pierce's head

"Hail Hydra" Pierce said weakly as S.J shot him in the head, he looked over at Natasha and rushed over to her and held her close to him

"I don't know what you were thinking my Love, but I don't know if to kiss you or kill you" S.J spoke in Russian and Nat chuckled as she looked up at him

"So kiss me then, Cause I'm proud of you" She whispered looking up at him, happy that he was finally free at last.

"Gladly" He whispered before leaning down and kissing her softly and Fury coughed at them

"We have another Rogers to save now" He said before S.J and Natasha nodded, The war wasn't over just yet.. They needed to save Steve and Riley and Sam.

* * *

Steve dropped down and placed Riley safely on the floor as he noticed she was still breathing, Steve made his way to Bucky who was struggling to get out and Steve lifted the huge metal part that was on Bucky and Bucky crawled out and Steve looked at him and shook his head

"You know me.." Steve said as Bucky was on his knees at first but he also shook his head as he got up a moment and punched Steve straight in the face

"No I don't!" Bucky yelled and Riley opened her eyes and saw their carrier was going down just like the other carriers and she couldn't move either since being shot in the stomach.. She was weak right now and she couldn't do anything to help Steve

"Bucky.." Steve said as he was breathing hard as he was recovering from the punch and looked over at Riley who just nodded, she knew this was important to him.. Even if it meant risking their own lives.. Steve had to make Bucky remember.

"You knew me your whole life.. Me and Mary were your child-hood friends" Steve said as he saw an inch of sadness once Mary was mentioned but it was covered up by coldness as Bucky yelled and punched Steve again and Riley saw they were going to crash into a building.. This was it for them.

"Your name is James Buchanan Barnes" Steve said weakly as Bucky shook his head and lunched forward to punch Steve straight in the face again

"Shut up!" He screamed as Riley flinched as Steve went down but Steve wasn't giving up anytime soon as he slowly but surely made his way up again and he shook his head at his former friend

"I'm not gonna fight you.. You're my friend" Steve said softly as he dropped the shield and Riley saw the shield going down into the water, she soon saw Bucky ran at him and started punching at him as Riley noticed that Steve was not fighting back at this point

"You're my mission" Bucky said as he started punching Steve in the face and saw that Steve's face bleeding and swollen but Steve did not fight back

"Then finish it.." Steve said as Bucky looked confused and Steve shook his head lightly at him

"Cause I'm with you until the end of the line" Steve said as Riley noticed that Bucky was frozen for a moment and something in him changed.. Like Bucky was remembering.

"Bucky... James" Riley called over at Bucky who looked right over at her and for a moment his eyes soften when he looked over at her

"Mary.." For a moment Bucky thought he was going crazy and instead of seeing Riley he was looking at his first love Mary and it was like the memories were coming back.

Steve, Bucky and Mary playing in the backyard as kids.

Bucky and Steve playing sports.

Bucky and Steve protecting Mary from the bullies in kindergarten.

Mary and Bucky holding hands as they watched Steve growing over his parents' graveyards.

Mary and Bucky at the beach, the sun was going down and they had their first kiss.

Mary's promise to Bucky.

Bucky going on a date with Connie, someone who he met in over a week and fell in love.

Although Bucky feeling bad for falling inlove with Connie he knew Mary was happy for him..

Mary..

Before Bucky could say or do anything there was a piece of metal that crashed down and broke the flooring as Steve and Riley both fell into the water, Bucky looking down at the two falling into the water.. Riley hitting the water first and Steve second and Bucky knew that Riley would drown first since she was the weakest following by Steve.. His best friend.

He sighed and let go as he dove into the water.

* * *

Author's Note:

One more chapter and we're done!

I wasn't proud of this story as much but I wanted to finish it.. I think I wanna come back to this story one day and re-write it but the changes I made from it was that Riley doesn't know that Bucky killed her parents as well, So The Winter Soldier killed Tony and Riley's parents and we will see how it goes in the future and see how close Tony and Riley will be since they're like cousins.

I also added that saying that One Snake will survive by the end of the series.

Last Chapter and We got our mini story before Age of Ultron Starts!

Leave Reviews and See you next time


	16. That Little Kiss You Stole

Riley woke up to the sounds of monitors bleeping.

Her mouth was dry as she wanted water and she looked around until she saw her best friend Lily sitting near her, sleeping safe and sound but Riley couldn't help but notice the bandages around Lily's waist as there were a million questions going through her head but she looked over and saw Janet in the other chair reading a book and saw Riley was awake and smiled softly

"Hey there, are you fine?" Janet asked softly as Riley nodded and she looked the water bottle and Janet got it and opened it up and carefully helped Riley drink the water

"Doctors should be back in a few moments, they're checking Steve right now" Janet said as Riley looked at Janet for a moment and Janet chuckled

"He's fine, just some bruises.. Damn Super Soldiers tend to heal faster I wish I fully had that" Janet said and looked at Riley and smiled softly at her friend

"He saved your life.. Bucky, He got into the water and saved you and Steve and it took us a couple of hours but Sean and Jasper found you guys and got you here with S.J and Nat behind"

"Where is everyone?" Riley asked and Janet sighed softly and looked at her

"S.J and Natasha are dealing with the Government right now, Jasper, Felix and Sean are packing their things since we're being relocated because it's not safe for us to be on our own.. Steve is in the other room with Sam but he'll be fine and Lily.." Janet said as she looked at Lily for a moment and Riley frowned

"What about Lily?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Janet said softly as Riley turned and saw Lily was awake but there was something wrong... She knew something was wrong when she saw the bandages around her and she knew Lily was pregnant..

No..

She couldn't..?

"I lost the baby" Lily just simply said as Riley took her hand and squeezed it and had tears in her eyes

"I'm so sorry.. I wish I was with you I could have protected you" Riley whispered and Lily shook her head at her friend

"The Snakes did everything they could but Garrett.. He shot me, Ward watched.. Ward didn't even know I was having the baby until I was being rushed over here and before he could react and scream he was being held down.. We lost a baby" She whispered quickly and Riley sighed and she knew that Lily needed the help right now..

"I'll be with you I promise" She vowed as Lily smiled softly at her friend and Janet heard a phone ringing and saw it was her own and she picked up the phone

"Director Fury.. Hello." She whispered as Lily and Riley's heads popped up and looked at Janet as Janet was nodding and humming

"Right, Thank you we won't forget this I promise" She said as she hung up and looked at the girls

"Fury said we're being located at The Stark Tower for the time being until we have a safe house" She said as Riley smiled softly and nodded and soon the three girls recalled their stories of what had happened the last few weeks.

* * *

A few moments later Riley was guided to Steve's room along with Jasper and Felix's help and Sean knocked on the door and opened it to find Steve slowly putting on his shirt as he was ready to check out, with Sam behind him carrying Steve's bag

"Why don't you guys wait outside while I speak to Riley?" Steve asked and the four men nodded as they left the room leaving Riley and Steve alone

"You didn't have to do that" Steve said and Riley chuckled at him

"What? Take a bullet for you?" She asked and Steve nodded and Riley sighed

"I grew up watching you on my TV Screen, After my parents died and being raised by Mary I didn't think life would go the way I wanted to until we met and my life changed in a good way" She said as Steve smiled softly at her

"Well.. I thought things were going to be hard but you just made it easy for me.. Riley you took a bullet for me, that's something that I'll never forget"

"Well on the bright side, I'll be out for a couple of months so I'll be watching over The Snakes and making sure they don't kill each other.. Sharon is with the CIA now and Lily is going to be with her team" She said as Steve went closer to her and nodded and looked down at her

"Thank you" He whispered and Riley was confused at first

"For what?" She asked and he leaned down and kissed her softly and before the kiss was deepen he pulled back and smiled and rested his forehead on her forehead

"For sticking with me until the end" He said

* * *

"Well this is a nice funeral" Riley noted as this was a funeral for Fury since he was still 'dead' to the whole world but only a few knew he was alive.

"Small and quiet" Sam said as he let Riley lean on him as Steve was looking at the gravestone for a moment and saw Fury coming up to them and instead of an eye-patch he was now wearing sunglasses

"Well this is nice" Fury noted as he looked over at Riley and he went to her and hugged her while being careful

"Take care of yourself Sweetie, I'm guessing you don't wanna come with me? I'm heading off to England"

"Nah, I have business here" She smiled softly looking at Steve and Sam and soon they heard a motorcycle and a few moments later S.J was parking the motorcycle while Natasha got off and they spoke to each other for a moment before Natasha kissed S.J and went towards them with a file in her hand as S.J stayed behind sitting on the motorcycle

"If anyone needs me, you can tell them to find me right here" Fury pointed to his grave as he walked off and Natasha chuckled at them as they turned to look at them

"Probably the nicest thing he'll say" She said as she went face to face with Steve, Riley and Sam

"So what are you going to do?" Sam asked and Natasha shrugged and smiled

"My cover has been blown, Have to start somewhere new.. I heard Jersey is nice" Natasha chuckled and Riley smiled and looked over at S.J

"What about S.J?"

"S.J is going to stay with me most of the time but he'll stay with The Snakes once they have their safe house.. There's something he needs to do first" She smiled looking at S.J who smiled softly and looked down at his motorcycle

"We're going to reunite him with his daughter see how that goes" She said softly as she looked over at Steve and handed him the file

"I called a few people.. This is everything they have on him that we know of.. All I can say is please be careful" She said before going on her tippy toes and kissing him on the cheek and going over to Riley and kissing her cheek as well

"I'll see you guys again, when S.J wants to come here to New York"

"So you guys are a thing now?" Riley asked and Natasha smiled softly at her

"You can say so, We're taking things slow" Natasha said before walking off and Steve and Riley looking up at S.J who smiled and nodded before Natasha hopped on the motorcycle behind him and he started the cycle and looked over at Steve

"Hey Captain" S.J called to Steve who looked confused

"If you ever need another hand to help out, You know where to find me" S.J said as Steve smiled and nodded at his son before S.J took off in his motorcycle. Steve opening the file of Bucky and he sighed.. This was going to be a hunt.

"You're going after him aren't you?" Riley asked as Steve nodded

"You guys don't have to be in this" Steve said as Sam looked down for a moment before looking up

"So when do we all start?"

* * *

Bucky slowly made his way into the museum of Captain America.. It felt weird with so many people around him.

Soon he found Mary's exhibit and stood there for a second as the memories were coming back to him slowly.. Mary Hunter.. The first love of his life.

How he could wish to go back and just see her one more time.

He went towards his exhibit and started listening to the male talk about him..

James Barnes.. That was him?

Soon there was an older woman and a woman who looked like his age looking at the tribute for him and the younger girl smiled

"What a hero" She whispered and the older woman nodded and was reading about Bucky and the younger woman sighed

"I wish he survived, he had a whole life ahead of him" She said as the older woman shook her head

"Connie, he died for his country and helping Captain America he did what he needed to do" The older woman said as the name struck his mind for a moment it was like he heard that name before..

Connie.

He wanted to go over to the woman and ask her if she knew him but it would be embarrassing and odd since his face was literally on the exhibit.

But he wanted to see this woman again..

Connie. 

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" S.J said nervously as he looked over at the older woman and younger woman in front of him as they were talking and Natasha smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him in with a few kisses

"You'll be fine S.J, if anything they'll think you're crazy and all you can do is watch them from the side" Natasha encouraged as S.J sighed doubting himself for a moment until Natasha looked at him and intertwined their fingers together

"I'll be on the sidelines watching, I won't leave you" She whispered as he sighed and nodded for a moment before they let go of each other and he made his way to the women and was in front of them

"Hello." He said as the older woman looked over and smiled

"Oh hi! I think I've seen you before" She said as S.J nodded and smiled a bit

"I do.. I have a question for you, You know Captain America is over 90 years old correct?"

"I believe so" She said as S.J was nervous thinking of his next few words

"What if I can tell you that this happened to me as well?"

"Well I would believe you since it was done before" The woman nodded at the younger woman and S.J relaxed a bit but was still tense

"What if I told you that we were related?" He asked and the older woman was tense for a moment before nodding

"I would believe you, my adopted father said that I was given up as a baby" Sarah-Jane said before looking at her daughter who looked confused for a moment

"My name is Steven-James Rogers" S.J stuck out his hand and Sarah-Jane stuck out her hand as well taking his hand and shaking it

"My name is Sarah-Jane Harris, My daughter Connie Harris" She pointed to Connie who just gave a polite smile and S.J smiled at his granddaughter

"Well, I have a few things to tell you two then" He said and opened his mouth to speak.

Natasha was watching from the sidelines at first looking at Sarah-Jane and Connie speaking to S.J, a few moments later Sarah-Jane covered her mouth as she couldn't believe something S.J was saying before there were tears in her eyes. Natasha was about to step in and drag S.J away until she saw Sarah-Jane throwing herself at S.J as she was sobbing and soon there were tears in S.J's eyes as he held his daughter close to him as they were both crying. Connie was shocked but a few moments before S.J let go of Sarah-Jane and Connie stood there before bringing her grandfather into a hug.

Natasha couldn't help but smile as S.J after all these years was reunited with his daughter, one of the main women in his life was back and although Sarah-Jane was never going to meet her mother she would be able to visit Janet, her aunt and the other Snakes.. Natasha herself would meet Sarah-Jane and although she was younger than Sarah-Jane she couldn't wait to bond with the woman.

She sat there thinking for a moment, S.J would probably want children later in life since missing out on Sarah's life and he would expect Natasha to be able to have children but she couldn't.. She knew it would be discussed later and she didn't know how S.J would take it but one thing for sure was that S.J loved her no matter what and she would always stick besides him.

Author's Note:

The end of the Winter Soldier Storyline!

Connie (From the movies) Was shown in the movies as Bucky's date to Howard's floating car show and we don't know her fate after and I thought for a long time and I had another OC but to me Connie was pretty amazing and this Inhuman Time Traveling storyline will fit perfectly since she will be traveling back in time with S.J and Nat and will meet Bucky/James ad will fall in love.

Sarah-Jane Harris/Rogers (The Daughter of S.J and Alice) is portrayed by Helena Christensen (Look her and Colin O'Donoghue they look somewhat alike) S.J is portrayed by Colin also.

Connie Harris is portrayed by Jenna Coleman.

Now we head into our mini story and then Age of Ultron!


	17. A Few Months Later

"Nat! I'm going out right now, I'm going to get Connie and Sarah-Jane and bring them here for a tour of Stark Tower, they've been dying to visit the place" S.J called as he was in the entrance of the main room and saw Janet getting her jacket as well, things in the last few months had been quiet.. Steve and Riley decided to take a break from fighting and went over to Florida to enjoy the nice summer sun and The Snakes were finally getting their own place after staying in The Stark Tower for a few months despite Tony's objections at first.

 _"I'm not letting in former Hydra killers in my tower!" Tony almost whispered yelled at Riley who was making sure Jasper was comfortable in the tower since he was the most nervous out of the Snakes._

 _"Well it's just for a few months and they'll be out of your hair" Riley said as she saw Felix coming in with a box and she took it from him as he nodded in thanks as Sean and S.J were coming in with a few bags along with Janet who had a pack of beers in her hands._

 _"Thank you Mr. Stark, We won't be here for long and we won't cause too much trouble" Felix said nicely and Sean snorted at him_

 _"I know what I'm doing tonight.." Sean said as Janet pushed him and frowned at him_

 _"What did S.J say? Behave until we get our own house" She scolded and Jasper came towards them and Janet smiled and rubbed his arm_

 _"I know you're nervous Jasper, I know you hate when we travel" Janet was trying to calm down her younger adopted brother and Jasper sighed softly_

 _"It just reminds me of when they would make us travel all over the place during our childhood" Jasper said and S.J went towards him and smiled_

 _"Well you don't have to worry anymore, we'll be safe here" S.J said as Tony cleared his throat and spoke_

 _"Your rooms are a floor down, the whole floor is yours and all I ask is that you do not touch anything that you're not suppose to touch such as anything in my lab, You may use J.A.R.V.I.S but don't over use him because I need him too.. Any questions?" He asked and the Snakes shook their heads and Riley looked over at S.J_

 _"Where's Nat?"_

 _"Nat is hanging out with Bruce, she said she came up with a new way to turn him back into Banner Mode when He's the Hulk" S.J nodded and remembered his red-hair girlfriend, how everything was going great for them but oddly enough she also spent her time with Bruce Banner, S.J wasn't jealous or anything, he wasn't bothered at all, he just found it unusual that they've been spending a lot of time together recently._

"Alright, I got a call from Lily also, she wants to meet us on our way over to the park" Nat called as she met S.J and Janet and she was putting on her coat and once they were ready to leave and all Janet was calling Sarah-Jane making sure that Sarah knew they were on their way

"Nice day for a walk in the park" S.J said as the three of them were walking in Central Park, he remembered when he first brought his daughter here with his grand-daughter and how they had so much catching up and it literally took them until midnight when they were caught up.

Sarah-Jane's last name was Harris since she was married to a police officer, but he died of cancer just a year before S.J found her again.. Connie Harris was around 24 in college and everything working her way to be a Therapist but she always spend time with Sarah-Jane in their free time and he found out that they lived only a block from each other.

When Janet met her niece and grand-niece she was crying, noticing how beautiful they both were and how the two girls reminded her of her sister, she made sure to spend time with her family also while being with The Snakes.

They found Sarah and Connie sitting down having a talk or two until they spotted S.J, Natasha and Janet and they walked over to greet their family members and Natasha.

Now Natasha and Sarah-Jane had a nice relationship, even though Natasha was younger than her boyfriend's daughter and her boyfriend appeared younger than his daughter Sarah was okay with it, she was okay meeting Captain America himself and Riley Smith, once Steve met her he was hugging her tight and thanking the heavens for her, while Riley was talking to Sarah-Jane and asking her questions about her life.

"Right, so do you want to listen to any performers play today Dad?" Sarah-Jane asked him, even though the priest that saved her was her adopted father she called him dad as well.

"I was thinking that and we can probably give you that tour of Stark Tower like I promised" S.J said as the girls were excited and Sarah-Jane nudged her daughter playfully

"Maybe you can be an Avenger now Con, You have your father and grand-father's strength and speed" Sarah joked as Connie laughed and shook her head

"You're jealous that the gene didn't trigger in you" Connie joked. Connie had ended up having the super soldier gene instead of her mother, she was able to lift and run like her family members and she always hid that from the public even though her mother was supportive of her power.

"S.J!" A voice came behind them and everyone turned around to see Lily rushing towards them with another woman, a woman in armor that reminded S.J of Thor's armor and she had dark brown hair with brown eyes

"Hello Lily" S.J said as he shook hands with Lily, after these few months him and Lily were actually being good friends.. He was one of the people that helped her recover over the lost of her and Grant Ward's child.. Helped her deal with the fact that Lily's ex-boyfriend was also in the basement of their head-quarters in a prison and he learned a lot about her.

"I'm sorry for butting in on this family but we have a problem here" Lily said while the woman with armor came towards them and S.J noticed the sword beside her

"This is Lady Sif from Asgard, she's good friends with Thor" Lily introduced the woman as S.J stuck out his hand to shake and Sif took it and she actually had a tight grip and S.J chuckled at her

"Great to meet you" He said and Natasha looked unsure and looked at Lily

"What's the problem?"

"We should head to Stark Tower to talk about this in private" Lily said and Janet frowned for a moment disappointed that she wasn't going to spend the day with her family until S.J noticed and looked at Lily

"I'm bringing my daughter and grand-daughter.. After all I promised I tour around a certain tower" S.J looked over at his family and they smiled widely and Lily sighed for a moment knowing if she would say something S.J would disagree and she didn't want to fight with the second Super Soldier.

* * *

They were going up the elevators of Stark Tower and everyone was inside the elevators as Lily started explaining what had happened that caused Lady Sif to come to Earth

"Sif said that one of her people had seen someone dangerous.. A person that can go back in time by just whispering the year and a portal opens and she jumps in.. Funny enough when Sif told my Boss about it he started to look her and oddly enough there are pictures of her across time.. From the Great Depression.. To JFK's death.. She's dangerous she could kill someone" Lily explained as the doors opened and they were in view of Jasper and Felix along with Sean in the middle of packing and they saw the group stopped and looked at S.J

"What's up S.J? We thought you were gonna have a family day, last time I checked Lily and Armor lady here isn't part of the family" Sean looked over at them and S.J narrowed his eyes as they exit the lift and went towards Stark's office

"Felix, come with us you're the techy one.. Jasper make sure our Armor friend has somewhere to place her sword please" S.J said as Sif stopped and Jasper took a look a her and looked actually shy and he went towards her

"My name is Jasper, may I take your sword?" Jasper said shyly at her and Sif actually smiled softly at him before handing him the sword before Jasper guided her towards the kitchen before offering her a snack

"Right so only Stark gave access to Felix since he's more of the brain in the group so we can find her and see where she's at now" S.J said as Natasha and Janet were following him but noticed that Sarah and Connie were following them and Janet stopped for a moment

"S.J has this to do right now, would you like the tour? I'm sure Sean wants the help right?" Janet asked and Sean called back at her

"Of course!" Sean bounded over to them and Sarah smiled and wrapped her arm around his arm as Sean started to chuckle at her

"I'm sorry but you're older than me, also my best friend's daughter otherwise we would be married by now" Sean joked and Sarah actually went with it

"Shame, It would have been weird since I see you as an uncle too" Sarah laughed as Sean and Janet were walking with Sarah around the tower but noticed at Connie wasn't moving and Connie looked back at S.J

"Can I just stay with you? I would like to find out more about this woman too" Connie said as Lily was ready to say no but S.J and Natasha smiled warmly at her and S.J waved his hand for her to come forward and they went inside the office and Felix sat on the chair with the Stark Tech and started typing away

"Name?" Felix asked as he started typing into Stark's programs and Connie took a seat beside him and watched what he was doing as S.J took the other seat and pulled Natasha towards him as she sat on his lap

"Chloe Gomez, Born on August 18 1990" Lily said as Felix was typing in the information and soon a file popped up and Natasha intertwined her fingers and S.J's together as Felix opened the file and saw everything about her

"Went to jail a couple of times for robbery, lived in Chicago for a while with her boyfriend until he died a month back and now she's roaming around the states and of course using her powers, it doesn't say here how she got these powers but it looks like she can't fully control the powers" Felix said as the group was watching a clip of her going into the back of the store and saw she clearly couldn't control it at first

"Maybe her powers came in when her boyfriend died with the anger and grief." Connie suggested as she watched the footage and saw the woman didn't look emotionally well and S.J nodded in approval

"Good thinking Connie" He praised his grand-daughter as she smiled at her family member and Lily thought for a moment before looking at Felix

"Can you look up where she was last seen?" She asked and Felix cracked his knuckles and started to type away and went through some cameras before Natasha looked at Lily

"So what happens when you find her?"

"I don't know what Sif wants to do with her but I want to make sure she's safe." Lily said as soon as there was live video footage of Chloe going through the beach and S.J literally almost pushed Natasha off of him

"We need to get her now, before something happens or she gets capture by the wrong people" S.J said as Natasha ran after him before S.J whistled the command for the Snakes to come but noticed that Sean and Janet were with Sarah-Jane and only Jasper answered by walking out of the kitchen with a half-eaten cookie in his hand

"I was showing Sif about sweets, I think she likes them" Jasper said cheerfully as S.J thought for a moment and looked at the warrior coming out of the kitchen

"Me and Connie will be one team, Lily and Natasha as Team Two while Jasper, Sif and Felix are team Three, we're taking different parts of the beach and whoever sees her first do not engage.. Try to keep her calm until I'm there" S.J ordered as they were making their way into the elevator and into the garage and S.J grabbed a helmet for Connie and went towards her

"Ready to have an Avengers Experience?" S.J smirked as Connie had the biggest smile on her face before Natasha was getting into one of Tony's cars and S.J smirked at her

"He's going to kill you when he comes back from Vacation" S.J reminded her but Natasha playfully rolled her eyes at him

"We'll keep it as our little secret then" Natasha said as S.J smiled as he leaned down to kiss her softly and he stopped at looked at her

"Go kick some ass" He said as Natasha smiled and soon Lily got into the car while Jasper, Felix and Sif got into another car and Connie was in the back of S.J's motorcycle and he climbed on and soon it roared to life as Connie held on to him tight as they were going pass cars at a high speed.

* * *

"Any signs of Chloe?" S.J said through his head-piece and it was Felix who answered him

"No signs yet, it's quiet" Felix reported but soon sounded annoyed as he was yelling at Jasper

"Jasper can you stop talking to Sif for one second and help look for someone who may need our help?" Felix sounded annoyed but Jasper sassed back at Felix

"Well then, I just won't hear the rest of the story on how Sif took down a frost giant then.. Thanks a lot Felix" Jasper said as Felix snorted

"You can talk with your little girlfriend after we're done with the mission.. You should go back to Asgard with her" Felix joked as soon Lily stopped something and was speaking

"Boys shut up.. I think I see her, S.J I can see you too she's right now you" Lily said as soon S.J spotted her and took Connie's hand and rushed towards Chloe and looked over at Connie

"Don't try to touch her or anything, you're not trained yet" S.J said as Connie nodded understanding him while he soon found Chloe.

Chloe had blonde hair with brown eyes and looked like she was in her late 30s, and she looked quite nervous around the public and once she saw S.J and Connie she froze

"I'm not here to hurt you, I'm S.J Rogers" S.J said calmly but having a hand on the side of his pocket where his gun was and once she saw that she was tense but tried remaining relaxed

"Rogers? Are you related to Captain America?' Chloe whispered as S.J smiled softly and chuckled at her

"You can say we're close" S.J said as Connie went towards Chloe and S.J wasn't relaxed but knew Connie was trying to do the right thing by calming her down

"It's okay, I'm a friend.. I won't let anyone hurt you" Connie promised as Chloe nodded at first but heard footsteps as Sif was running with Jasper and Felix were right behind along with Natasha and Lily nearby

"Freeze!" Sif yelled as Chloe froze at first and she started to whisper a few things while looking at her stomach looking like she was going to vomit and S.J ran towards Connie ready to pull her back from Chloe and Natasha noticed it too before bolting towards them and then Chloe said the words and soon a portal opened under Connie and Chloe as they fell in and S.J grabbed Connie's hand but was on the edge of the portal and it dragged him in along with Natasha who tried to grab his foot.

Soon the portal closed and Sif ran towards the portal with her sword in her hand as her eyes widen and Lily and a few members of the Snakes looking at where the portal closed and everyone was silent for a moment before Sif sniffled and looked down

"This is my fault" She whispered before Jasper went towards her and he intertwined his fingers with her and she looked up at him and he shook his head at her

"It wasn't your fault at all, she was scared and she was just spooked" Jasper whispered and Lily looked down at where the portal closed and sighed

"We need to go to the lab and see what we can do but otherwise we don't know where they went" Felix said as he looked at the sky hoping that everything was going to be okay. 

* * *

There was a thud and S.J opened his eyes and it was blurry at first but he saw the blond hair of Chloe moaning in pain before she got up and started to walk off but was trying to walk fast but she was injured with her foot but she was making it

"Chloe!" S.J shouted as he was trying to get up but he stumbled back a bit and by the time he got up she was out of the alleyway they landed at and he looked back to see Connie and Natasha still laying on the floor

"Con! Nat!" He whispered and he looked around and saw an old fashion New York, there were posters around the wall and noticed the people passing by the alley way and saw the outfits and froze in that moment.

It looked like they were wearing clothing from the 1940s.

"No..No" He whispered as he quickly got up and looked around and saw the posters around him and he swore he was going to faint as he looked at the poster that said it himself that he was in the 1940s.

That Uncle Sam Poster saying 'I Want You To Join The Army' in front of his face as he went towards Natasha first and started shaking her gently before she groaned in pain

"Where are we S.J?"

"I hate to tell you this, but we're in the year 1942, around World War Two"

Author's Note:

Hello!

This should be a 5-7 part story, it will focus on S.J with a bit of Lily and Connie, You'll see S.J and Nat's relationship, The start of Inhumans, Connie's relationship to James Barnes with some angst.

Next Chapter:

Nat, S.J and Connie adjust into the 1940s  
Lily, Felix, Jasper and Sif call in a certain Green Man to help them save the group stuck in 1942  
Connie meets a certain Barnes.  
The 1942 group is on the hunt for Chloe.


	18. It was Love at first sight for him

Natasha and Connie were hiding behind a building, they couldn't risk being spotted in their modern clothing otherwise that might cause some attention that they don't need right now.

They heard foot-steps and looked up to see S.J with a few dresses and the girls were looking at him questioning him where he got them

"My mom always brought me over to my grand-parents house when I was a child, snuck into the house when my grand-parents weren't home and I know my mother was at the clinics giving psychical exams to the men entering the army so I got into the house and took some of Mary's clothes, they should fit you guys" He said as he handed Connie a white dress with flowers around the dress and Natasha a nice red summer dress

"You know my taste, thank you Babe" Natasha said as she pecked her boyfriend's lip and he smiled softly at her before Connie smiling thinking how she was happy that S.J finally found someone he cared for deeply and that no one or anything could take Natasha away from him.

"Alright, I'm going to think of where we can stay for the time being until we can find Chloe.." S.J said as he looked around and saw how New York looked so different, before he was even born.. He was born in 1946 while Sarah-Jane was born in 1967, The oldest friend he had when he was a child was born in 1944 so he couldn't find them.

Soon Natasha's stomach was making noises and S.J noticed that as he chuckled and he sighed and sat down for a second before thinking

"I think I know someone that can help"

"What do you mean you know someone that can help?" Natasha asked as S.J got up and looked at his 1940s outfit and shrugged

"Where do you think I got our outfits from?"

"Your mother's house" Connie answered and it took the girls a few seconds to realize what he was saying and Natasha looked at him

"Are you sure about this?"

"She taught me how I should be generous and give to people in need, she won't turn me down I know it" He said as he helped his girlfriend and granddaughter up before he intertwined his fingers with Natasha's while he looked over at Connie

"Alright we're going to need covers, Nat and I are boyfriend and girlfriend and since we look alike we'll be brother and sister" He told her and Connie nodded for a moment and scowled at him

"We have different last names, which last name are we taking? Also you can't tell anyone your actual name otherwise they'll put the pieces together.. Steven-James Rogers.. We need another first name for you incase anyone asks and you may have to take my last name in the mean time" Connie said and S.J nodded and Natasha was the one who spoke

"How about Simon-Jones Harris?" Natasha asked and S.J wanted to groan at the name but he nodded since they didn't have enough time to think of any other names he nodded in agreement and started to walk to a near by pub until they were stopped by some soldier and they looked at S.J

"You haven't signed up for the army yet?" One soldier asked and S.J wanted to bang his head on the wall and he had to think of something fast and it was Connie who spoke to them

"My brother was going as we speak, he wanted his sister and girlfriend there to be supportive" Connie said as she hugged S.J's side and Natasha faked a smile and kissed him on the cheek

"I'm so proud of my boyfriend, I know he'll come back home safe and sound" Natasha said softly as S.J faked a smile at the soldiers and the men looked and nodded before they walked off and S.J groaned

"If I'm walking around with no uniform I will literally be dragged into the army and into the battle itself if we don't find Chloe" S.J thought aloud as they were in front of the bar and S.J turned to look at Connie

"I want you to stay here, don't leave until I come back. I'm heading over to sign up for the army so these soldiers don't think there's anything up.. Natasha do you want to join me or stay with Connie?" He asked and Natasha looked around the city

"I'm going to look around and hopefully find Chloe, we'll meet here in the bar in a few hours and we'll find somewhere to rest for the night and we'll find Chloe more in the morning" Natasha said as the two nodded and S.J kissed Natasha slowly but softly and hugged Connie before he walked off and Connie and Nat nodded to each other and Nat walked the opposite way to start looking for Chloe while Connie entered the bar

Connie saw mostly soldiers in their uniforms with men, the bar was quite loud with some men in their uniforms already since others were already signing up for the army. Connie went towards the bar and sat on the stool and as greeted by a beautiful bartender, blonde hair with brown eyes

"What can I do for you today?" The woman asked and Connie thought for a moment before speaking

"Just a cup of water please?" She asked and the woman nodded and was preparing her some water and Connie was looking around and was amazed that this was the time her great-grandfather was alive.. Around this time he would become Captain America and save the world.

But it was going to come with a price.

"Here's your water" The woman said as she placed the glass of water in front of Connie and Connie thanked her before taking a sip of water and heard the wolf whistles of the men behind her and looked back and noticed they were doing it to her and the bartender and the woman narrowed her eyes

"Ignore them, sometimes they like to act rude" The woman said as she went back to cleaning the glasses and Connie nodded

"My name is Connie, pleased to meet you" Connie said and the blonde woman chuckled and went back towards Connie and stuck out her hand

"My name is Bonnie, funny that our names are pretty much the same" Bonnie said cheerfully and Connie smiled at her and soon she felt someone press up against her back and saw it was a drunk soldier

"A dress for me and the beautiful woman over here" He slurred and Bonnie shook her head at him

"You clearly had enough, you should really take it easy" Bonnie said carefully and Connie was stuck between the table and the man pressing against her and she wish she could move her arms and push him away, he stunk of alcohol.

"No, I'm about to leave in a week or so to make sure you still live, so why don't you be a woman and shut your mouth and give me a drink" The man said and Connie was mad and she with her super soldier strength managed to push him back

"Don't talk to her like that" Connie warned as she swung her chair around and facing him now and the man stormed up to her and the bar was quiet for a moment when the doors opened and someone was entering

"I don't take orders from you, woman" The man sneered and Connie was ready to say something until a man came into view and was standing in front of the drunk man and Connie turned around quickly to face Bonnie, thinking that it was S.J.

"Don't bother her, in matter of fact just stay away from her" Connie's rescuer said as she heard him shoving the man away and soon the bar was loud again as if nothing had happened.

"Are you okay Bonnie?" Connie asked quietly as Bonnie nodded at her

"I get this pretty much every day, but thank you really for sticking up for me" Bonnie whispered and Connie smiled at her new friend and held her hand out towards her

"What are friends for?" She asked before she felt another person press against her back, but this time more lightly and giving her room and the man who sounded like her rescuer spoke

"Water for me as well please?" He said politely before speaking to Connie and he sounded amused by the tone that he was speaking

"You're not going to thank the man who helped you?" The man teased and Connie actually chuckled and turned her chair around to face him and see his features, he had dark brown hair with these beautiful blue eyes that she could get lost into, he looked young like in his mid 20s and he looked like he was that kind of guy that you would want to take him home to meet your mother after the first date.

"Thank you, you're my hero" She teased as the man smiled brightly at her, she swore she was going to fall off the chair with his smile.

"Anytime Doll, you're just like my friend you know? He always doesn't back off in a fight" The man said as she smiled and shook her head at him

"Sorry to cause you trouble then" She said as the man shook his head and went to the stool next to her and sat down and thanked Bonnie once she came back with a water and started to play with the glass a bit by poking it

"My names is James Barnes, but people call me Bucky" He said and Connie felt like her heart drop once she heard the name.

Bucky Barnes.

Steve, S.J and Riley had mentioned the name and a few weeks ago she noticed that Sam coming in their family dinner at a café and Steve and Riley had to excuse themselves and Bucky's name was mentioned and soon Sarah-Jane and Connie were confused at some point and S.J took a day in the park to explain who Bucky was to Steve and Mary.

This Bucky.. He would go on to die and coming back as the Winter Soldier.

She swallowed hard and stuck out her hand and tried speaking without her voice breaking "My name is Connie, nice to meet you Bucky" She whispered and James raised his eyebrow at her playfully

"I let other people call me Bucky, you can call me James" Bucky said as he took Connie's hand and kissed the top of it softly and Connie blushed which left Bucky chuckling at her

"Already impressed with me?" He asked and Connie smiled at shook her head at him and noticed that he was already in his soldier uniform and her heart dropped again remembering that Bucky will be heading off to war soon

"So you're going over seas?" She asked softly to him and he nodded and smiled softly at her

"Sadly, it's ashamed.. I have a few days left here and now I already met you, where are you from?" He asked her and Connie had to think fast but was cut off once she heard a new voice

"We're both from Queens" S.J said as he walked towards Connie and kissed her head and Natasha joined him as she leaned on him and he automatically wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close to him

"I'm sorry you are?" Bucky asked and S.J smirked and raised his eyebrow at him

"Simon-Jones Harris, S.J for short, I'm her brother" S.J said as he looked down at his girlfriend and Bucky saw the look of adoration that S.J gave the red-head woman

"My name is Natasha" Natasha said as she stuck out her hand and Bucky took it and shook it and noticed that S.J was wearing the same uniform as him and grinned

"You're an army man too?"

"Yup, I'm sad that I'll be leaving these ones behind" S.J said as Bucky nodded and S.J saw that Bucky wanted to be alone with Connie and for once, he actually got up once there was music playing and stuck out his hand

"Would you like to dance M'lady?" S.J as Natasha chuckled and took his hand and he guided her to the dance floor as S.J was actually swing dancing with Natasha who was laughing the whole time

"Your brother looks in love with her" Bucky took note as Connie smiled and nodded before she caught Bucky looking over at her and Bucky looked away and chuckled

"I would like to know If you want to take a walk in the park right now? Seems like your brother is busy with his lady" Bucky suggested and Connie thought for a moment and looked over and looked at S.J and Natasha who were enjoying themselves and she hopped off her stool and looked at Bonnie

"I'll see you later Bonnie, if my brother asks I'm with Bucky" She said before she took Bucky's hand and they rushed out the place.

* * *

"Damn it I can't believe this is happening" Felix punched the key-board of the computer and saw Sean walking in talking on the phone with Steve

"Yes I know Steve, We're trying our best to get them back.. No please enjoy your time in Florida with Riley and look for Bucky" He started to curse in Russian once he saw Steve hung up on him

"Well expect Cap and Riley back soon" He said and found Janet rushing back inside the room and groaned

"I had a date with a woman named Julia, now that won't happen" Janet said sadly and Felix was about to open his mouth and say something until Jasper came in with Bruce Banner himself

"So what happened?" Bruce said as Felix moved out of the way and in came Lily a few moments later with Sif

"We were hunting down an Inhuman and she got spooked and teleported S.J, Natasha and Connie back in time" Jasper spoke and Felix saw Bruce's face expression changed once Natasha's name was mentioned and he started to go on typing

"Alright we just need to know where they're going first of all.. Do you know what Chloe said before she teleported?"

"She mentioned Steve"

"This is my fault" Sif said softly as Jasper noticed she was there and he went up to her and shook his head at her

"This is not your fault Sif, we weren't prepared and we will get them back" Jasper vowed to her and soon Sean sat on the desk chair trying to figure everything out while Bruce was trying to think as well and Felix placed his hands between his head while Janet was quiet for a second.

"We need to figure where they went to.. Quickly too because we don't know what will happen if they're stuck" Sean said as Sif sat there and Jasper went towards her and stuck out his hand

"Come on, let's go take a walk" Jasper offered her, at first she was about to refuse but she saw the glares she was getting from the other Snakes and she took his hand before Jasper led her away and Janet snorted

"Looks like Jasper has a crush"

"Oh relax Janet, we can't be the protective older siblings now.. We're missing our oldest brother for crying out loud" Felix said

* * *

"So tell me about yourself, your hopes and dreams.. Your fears" Bucky said as they took a stroll through the park and they sat down on a rock and Connie sat there for a moment before speaking

"I want to help other people, my great-grandfather and grandfather fought while my father was actually a doctor before he.." She stopped for a moment and Bucky saw her sadden expression and frowned

"What happened?" He asked her gently and she sighed and looked down and played with her hands a bit until she spoke and her voice broke a bit when speaking about her father's death

"My father was very sick, we tried everything we could to save him but everything went downhill and my mother was heart-broken for a while and I left school for a while" She said softly as Bucky nodded understanding her

"My parents passed away too, I was grateful for my best friend's parents letting me stay with her until I was able to stand on my own two feet, I own everything to her" Bucky said happily and Connie couldn't help but smile knowing who he was talking about and soon Bucky stood up and stuck out his hand

"Let's go! I'm not going to be around forever.. Only a few more days until I leave" Bucky said softly and Connie took his hand but was confused

"What are we doing?"

"Going to spend the next few days with you and make the most out of it until I'm leaving" Bucky said as Connie smiled and soon started running as Bucky laughed along and followed her as they were running hand in hand as Bucky brought them to a fountain in the park and pointed at the fountain

"This was the fountain that I tried impressing my first crush by jumping really high but I didn't land correctly and I fell into the water but my best friends Mary and Steve were quite impressed as they were clapping and cheering for me" Bucky said proudly as Connie chuckled thinking of a small Bucky doing it as she walked towards the tree and looked at the leaves falling and soon Bucky joined her

"I'm guessing you love nature?" He asked her and she nodded and all of a sudden she started twirling around and laughing happily as she was enjoying the time she was having here in the 1940s, despite being stuck here she actually enjoyed it here.

"Come on, don't be a bore... Let's dance!" Connie stopped as she grabbed Bucky's hand as he laughed and they started spinning around together and they got dizzy and they fell on the grass and Bucky laughed

"This is the actual first time I'm acting like a kid again.. I forgot how much I needed to grow up when my parents passed away" Bucky said as they were looking at the sky and watching the clouds go by and Connie nodded and listened to him

"Can I tell you something?" Bucky asked looking at her and Connie smiled and nodded and Bucky looked at the sky and sighed

"I only joined the army because I knew I needed to, that maybe I'll return home and be a hero.. Maybe settle down and get married and have children" Bucky said as Connie looked and nodded at him

"You'll be fine, I think you'll find the right one and she'll love you as much as you'll love her" Connie said as Bucky chuckled and looked at her

"I think I found her" Bucky said as Connie thought that he was talking about her great-grandmother since Steve and S.J had told her that Bucky had feelings for Mary.. Despite Mary's strong feelings for Steve.

"Can I see you again?" Bucky asked as Connie smiled and nodded while Bucky intertwined his fingers with hers as they looked at the sky and a few moments they saw S.J running and Connie and Bucky sat up quickly and saw Natasha was running after him and Connie saw who they were chasing

Chloe.

"What's happening?" Bucky asked, clearly very confused and Connie thought of something quick

"That's our cousin, she tends to forget where she is most of the time and runs off.." Connie said as Bucky looked like he was going to get up and chase her but Connie grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her as their faces were close, she didn't need Bucky to get involved.. Not with him being shipped off in a few days.

"It's okay, My brother is a fast runner" She whispered as Bucky looked into her chocolate brown eyes and she looked into his blue eyes and Bucky looked like he was about to lean into her until she heard shouting and saw Natasha and S.J literally carrying Chloe and Connie looked at Bucky

"My cousin is also very sad my brother is leaving, I'm going to have to be with her in this time of need.. I'm so sorry James" She whispered as Bucky chuckled and nodded

"I know.. Since I don't know where you live.. I'll meet you tomorrow at that bar?" He asked her and she sighed for a moment, this could probably be the last time she saw his face.. But didn't want to say no

"I'll see you" She whispered as she kissed his cheek and once she stopped he took her hand and intertwined their fingers together as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead as he lingered there for a moment before they got up and went their own ways.

* * *

"Wait" Sean said as all of a sudden he stormed into the room and started typing away and Janet and Jasper and Sif looked confused as Felix and Bruce were looking at books

"Chloe asked S.J that his father was Steve right?"

"Yea, what does that have to do with anything?" Jasper asked as Sean started looking on the internet for photos

"What if she was thinking of the year Steve was made.. Before he became Captain America" Sean said as Felix looked on and Bruce nodded and joined Sean

"That could happen, she could have brought them towards the years that Steve was made since she could be thinking of Steve's start" Bruce said as Sean found a photo and soon everyone joined him as the Snakes froze and Bruce and Sif noticed that and soon Sarah-Jane walked in

"Have you seen Connie? I've been looking for her everywhere and she's no where to be found" Sarah-Jane said as it was Jasper who looked at her

"Please don't be mad, but come here" He said as Sarah-Jane made her way carefully to the screen and she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand as Janet went to her niece's side and hugged her while Felix and Sean held each of Sarah-Jane's hand and Jasper talked to her softly as they looked at the picture.

It was an old picture of Bucky and Connie with a blond woman as the picture was taken in front of the museum that Howard Stark was showing off his car at.

Sarah-Jane knew in that moment they needed to get her daughter back, and now.

* * *

S.J literally pinned Chloe to the wall of the alley as Natasha and Connie watched on as Chloe whined and she looked the deadly soldier in the eye

"Take us back" S.J said as Natasha went towards him and she touched his hand for a moment and he looked at her, Connie noticed the anger in his eyes at first but once looking at Natasha his eyes were soft

"We can't just threaten her, remember the last time" She said softly as S.J sighed and let go of Chloe for a moment before he looked at the girl with his dark blue eyes

"Can you please get us back?" He said as Chloe had tears in her eyes and shook her head and looked down and Connie went towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder

"You don't know how to control your powers don't you?" She asked as Chloe looked at them with sad eyes and Nat sighed as she looked at S.J

"What now?"

"We need to figure out how we can get back.. We don't have enough time" He said as Connie couldn't help but be happy because she was going to see Bucky once again and the thought of another date with him made her heart race.

Author's Note:

I'll be busy for the next few weeks but I'll get back to writing soon!

Next Chapter:  
Bucky and Connie's dates  
Nat and S.J moments  
Riley and Steve come in  
Jasper and Sif bond  
The Three travel to another time? 


	19. And The Snakes Sing

"I had a great time tonight, James" Connie said as they were walking down the street as they had their fingers intertwined and with Connie cuddled up to Bucky as he chuckled at her

"Anything for my lady" Bucky said as he looked down at her and looked into her chocolate colored eyes as he smiled at her once she smiled herself

The trio and Chloe were stuck for a week now and every day Connie spent her days with Bucky and her night time with S.J, Nat and Chloe as they would eat dinner and try to see if Chloe would try to teleport them back to their time but Chloe would try but freak out at the last second.

Nat and S.J have been hanging out the whole day too with Chloe besides them, Chloe would tell Connie about the couple's interactions and Connie would be smiling.

"I'm really going to miss you when you're gone" Connie whispered as Bucky stopped for a moment and looked at her and frowned

"I'm going to come back home.. To you, and we'll start where we left off" Bucky said to her as he went closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her in closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck, she wanted to cry because she knew his fate as the Winter Soldier but in that moment she knew she fell for James Barnes.. She wouldn't know if she saw Bucky again or Winter Soldier but she knew she needed to find him in her time.

She went on her tippy toes before their lips met and she kissed him slowly, as if she would never see him again despite them having one final date tomorrow before he's shipped off.

Once he stopped he leaned his forehead on hers before looking at her

"So Bonnie said yes to the double date tomorrow?" Bucky asked her and Connie chuckled, over the past week Bonnie and her had been best of friends and she loved hanging out with the blonde woman

"Yup, What about Steve?" Connie asking, but knowing that Steve and Bonnie wouldn't connect since he later on ended up with Mary.

"Yup, It's a date with all of us" He said before he kissed her forehead softly and held her for a moment, Connie enjoying his touch and the quietness around them.

* * *

S.J, Natasha and Chloe were sitting in the diner as they were ordering food and S.J looked at the menu before looking up at Chloe

"Feeling any better?" He asked her, as of lately Chloe had been throwing up and feeling sick and Natasha had suspected it was pregnancy but S.J dismissed it, but it was possible since Chloe mentioned she had a boyfriend back home.

"Yup, I can't wait for the eggs" Chloe said happily as she watched as the plates were given to them and S.J smiled politely at the older waitress

"Thanks Linda" He said before Linda smiled and went back to checking with the other tables and Natasha and Chloe looked at S.J before he explained

"When I was small, my mom brought me here and Linda was always our server. Brought me potatoes and eggs each time" S.J as Natasha smiled as she was hearing about S.J's childhood before being captured by HYDRA as she smiled and leaned on him and rested her head on his shoulder as he looked down at smiled at his red-head girlfriend as they were ready to eat their breakfast and knew tomorrow was the last day that Connie and Bucky would be with each other before he's shipped off and he knew they needed to be home fast before S.J himself would be shipped as well.

* * *

A week had passed and Felix and the team were still going through any books that Tony had before Sean noticed that Steve and Riley stormed into the office hand in hand as Sam followed behind them and Steve looked livid

"So does anyone want to explain to me why my son and great-granddaughter are in 1943?" Steve asked them calmly as Riley squeezed his hand to try to calm him and Sam looked unsure what was happening

"We're trying our best to get them back" Janet said calmly and Steve was ready to open his mouth to say something before he saw Sarah-Jane sitting in the sideline as she had her head between her hands as she was upset and Steve let go of Riley's hand as he rushed towards his granddaughter and hugged her

"I don't want to lose her" Sarah-Jane whispered to him as Steve hugged her tightly and Riley knew they needed a moment alone together so she asked everyone else to leave the room and once she closed the door she noticed Jasper talking to a lady, they were alone but he looked like the happiest man alive by just speaking to her and Lily went towards her

"That's Lady Sif, she knows Thor.. Her and Jasper have been hitting it off the last week.. Last night they took a walk in Central Park" Lily said as Riley couldn't help but smile as she knew Jasper and Lady Sif had connected, but she wondered what would happen when Sif's job is finished her and she has to go back to Asgard.

"She's a beautiful Goddess" Felix noted as he went towards the women and Sean chuckled as he heard his friend and shoved him playfully

"Don't let Jasper hear that, he might kill you" Sean said as Janet smiled at Jasper and Sif after it looked like Jasper told Sif a joke and they laughed

A few moments Sarah-Jane and Steve came out of the room and Sarah-Jane looked more relaxed as she heard Steve chuckling at her

"To think of it, Steven-James.. Sarah-Jane.. Your names are so similar" Steve said as he was chuckling about his son and granddaughter's names and Sarah-Jane chuckled at him

"I should go by S.J as well but I think my father would be displeased since that was his nick-name longer than I existed" She laughed as Steve looked at them

"Where Bruce?" He asked and it was Sean who spoke

"He's in his lab downstairs trying to find a way to get them back"

"Let's get to it" Steve said as the group expect Jasper and Sif followed him

* * *

"How do you think this Steve kid is like?" Bonnie asked as it was night-time and they were waiting for the boys and Connie chuckled for a moment remembering Steve's personality and everything but she knew Steve must have been awkward too at this time but she shrugged as she looked at the Expo Center sign as she watched the people entering and saw how everyone was excited to see Howard Stark's greatness.

She knew of Tony Stark and even met Tony one time when Tony and the other avengers went to her mother's house to meet the granddaughter and great-granddaughter of Captain America. Riley and Tony were like adopted cousins since Mary and Howard were almost like siblings with an Agent Peggy Carter, she heard of Sharon Carter who was Peggy's niece but never met the famous Agent 13 in person.

"Look! Hey Bucky!" Connie who waved her hand in the air as she saw Bucky smiling and waving back as a tiny Steve and Bucky made their way towards the women and Bucky went towards Connie and picked her up and spun her around a few times before kissing her softly before letting her down

"Steve, this is Connie.. My girl" He said as Connie's heart was beating fast as Bucky just called Connie his girl and she smiled softly as she shook hands with the man who would later be her long lost family member and as soon as Bucky introduced Steve and Bonnie things were awkward as Bonnie looked unsure of Steve and Connie couldn't help but chuckle as she intertwined her fingers with Bucky before they walked into the expo center with Bonnie and Steve following and as soon as Connie found the Howard Stark stage and saw Stark himself on it ready to speak she got excited

"Oh my gosh! It's starting!" She said as she ran towards the stage as Bucky laughed as he was being dragged and she moved past the crowd until they were in front as she let go of his hand and he decided to wrap his arms around her waist as they watched the show and he whispered into her ear

"You look beautiful tonight" Bucky said to her as she sighed happily as she held his hand and soon Bonnie and Steve watched and she quickly nudged Bonnie and she wiggled her eyebrows at Steve before looking at Bonnie who sighed and shook her head and knew that Steve wasn't the one for her.

* * *

Natasha and S.J were walking in the entrance of the expo center along with Chloe who was taking her time since she was sick earlier and Natasha noticed Bucky and Connie along with Steve and another woman and squeezed S.J's hand

"There's Connie with Bucky" Natasha noted to him as S.J spotted the couple but soon saw Steve rushing off and walking past them as S.J noticed an enrollment center and knew this time would be the time that Steve finally got into the army.

A few moments later he got out with the hugest smile on his face and soon saw Bucky, Connie and Bonnie making their way towards him and Connie noticed that S.J was there and looked at Bucky

"James, I'm going to be there with my brother okay?" She said before Bucky nodded and Connie and Bonnie made her way towards the group and they chatted for a while until Bonnie spoke

"I have to leave soon, I have a swift early in the morning" Bonnie said as Natasha yawned and S.J chuckled at her and looked at Chloe

"Wanna start heading out? We have a long day tomorrow" S.J said as Connie knew he meant trying to help Chloe get back to their time again and S.J kissed his granddaughter on the cheek before biding her a good night and walked with Natasha and Chloe back to Bonnie's house.

A few moments later Bucky returned and noticed Connie was the only one there

"Everyone went home?" He asked as Connie nodded and Bucky chuckled and went towards her and wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her in closer

"Good, gives me more time with you before I leave in the morning" Bucky said as he walked with her out of the expo center and into the nearest club so they can dance the night away.

* * *

It was the morning and Connie was walking with Bucky as they were walking to the airport as he could board a plane to England in which he would fight.

She knew this was going to be the hardest battle because she knew his fate already. He was going to fight along side with Steve and die in that train and be brought back to life by HYDRA, being forced along side the Snakes to murder people.

"Come back as soon as you can" Connie whispered as they stopped in the area in which family members were saying goodbye to their loved ones and he just brought her into a tight hug and she started to cry softly and he looked at her for a moment and wiped a tear away with his thumb and leaned in to kiss her softly as if he would never see her again, besides Mary since he loved her the longest time.. He was over her and he had fell for Connie and the past week was the best week of his life

"I love you Connie" Bucky spoke and Connie's eyes widen, she knew they only dated for a week and a few days but she knew Bucky was the greatest thing that happened to her in the past few years, people would say they were moving on fast but she could tell those people to go to hell.

"I love you James, always" Connie spoke softly as Bucky smiled and leaned in and kissed her one final time, as if his life depended on it and when he broke free from her he smiled softly

"I'll come back for you, I promise" Bucky said as Connie smiled and despite the frown she wanted to make, she knew Bucky in the current time would be hiding and trying to get his head together..

But she made a vow..

She vowed that she'll find Bucky in her current time and help him, because she needed him as much as he needed her.

"Bye James" She whispered as he kissed her forehead one last time before gathering his things and smiled at her before making his way towards the plane and she watched as he disappeared in the crowd of soldiers following behind.

She found S.J and Nat waiting alongside with Chloe who looked sad once she saw Connie in her view as Chloe hugged Connie who looked like she was ready to cry

"It's okay, he'll be back" Chloe whispered as Connie sighed and nodded before looking at S.J who was in regular 1940s clothing

"If the police see you like this, they'll come after you" She said and Natasha sighed at her

"Which means we have to go now" Natasha said as she grabbed S.J's hand and S.J grabbing Chloe's hand before rushing off with Connie following behind until Natasha and S.J bumped into an officer who seemed to notice S.J right away

"Why aren't you in your uniform?" The officer barked as S.J just shrugged at him "Felt like it wasn't my time mate, sorry" He said before punching the man straight in the face before grabbing Natasha's and Chloe's hand and making a run for it with Connie behind and she looked back to see some officers running after him

"S.J!" She said as he saw the man's ice blue eyes looked back and saw the guards running as he turned to Chloe

"Chloe, now's the time for us to leave like now! If I get caught this is it.. I can't protect you anymore" S.J said as Chloe was frighten for a moment but nodded as she tried hard and soon Natasha grabbed Connie's hand as the four of them burst out the door and into a portal that Chloe had created.

* * *

Riley made her way downstairs to Bruce's lab as she saw the man was hard at work and she knocked on the door and saw him jump before he relaxed and saw it was Riley

"Hey Ril" Bruce said her nick-name he gave her, Bruce always liked Riley since she was very polite and easy going with him and he developed a sense of protectiveness, like a older brother kind.

"Hey Bru" She smiled softly before coming up to him and hugging him and saw his work, he was trying to find a way of opening a portal to go back into time and she frowned at Bruce

"We may not have enough time to create this" She whispered and Bruce frowned and shook his head at Riley

"Natasha may not have enough time!" He said and Riley frowned at him

"S.J and Connie are with her, they're super soldiers like Steve" Riley reminded him not trying to wonder why Bruce was more worried for Natasha than S.J and Connie

"We'll find a way" Riley placed a hand on his shoulder and he sighed softly and looked down, clearly looking conflicted. Over the last few months Natasha was the one that was able to tame the Hulk, saying a lullaby that calmed him into he was back into Bruce. The red-head spy had so much patience for him, she was caring and sweet to him, despite he knew that Natasha was sweet but sarcastic to her boyfriend S.J Rogers.

But Natasha wormed her way into his heart in a small way, it was vice versa as well.

* * *

They landed into the mud in the middle of a thunder storm as Chloe was groaning in pain as she noticed Natasha and Connie were laying at the corner together while S.J woke up near her as his eyes widen once he looked around and saw where they were

"No" He whispered as he started cursing in Russian and hit the muddy floor with his fist as Chloe was about to ask what was happening when there were shots fired and there was yelling and screaming and Natasha and Connie jumped and he quickly crawled over to Natasha and Connie as he went on top of Natasha, covering her with his body as he brought Connie close to him as Chloe crawled towards them as she saw S.J's cold ice blue eyes looking up as he started speaking in Russian and soon he opened his eyes and looked at the three girls

"This is not your battle, I want you three to stay here no matter what" He said as Natasha looked up at him as if he was crazy

"I'm never leaving your side S.J" Natasha said to her boyfriend and S.J narrowed his eyes at her as he shook his head

"I know you won't Love, but this battle.. It's not yours" He said as Natasha shook her head and cupped his face with her soft hands

"Steven-James Rogers, I'm not letting you do this alone" She said as S.J sighed softly and let her free from him and looked at Connie

"Stay behind here and don't move" He said to Chloe and Connie who nodded as he grabbed Natasha's hand and they looked at each other and nodded before they ran into the rain and into the shots.

"Now I remember.. You were the one who helped Alice give birth to Sarah-Jane" S.J whispered as it came back to him, that red-head who helped his ex-girlfriend Alice give birth.

"Let's hope we can stop the Winter Soldier" Natasha whispered as S.J shook his head at her

"He wasn't the only one there, there's more of him.. Elite Super Soldiers made from the same thing my father was made of.. There's more" S.J said nervously which Natasha saw and S.J explained as they ran into action

"They saw The Snakes weren't fully under their control until one day they.. Programed me.. Made me give up my blood against my own will and they created more soldiers.. From babies and they raised them and made them soldiers, Of course they couldn't raise children because we had a mind and a choice.. But raise babies and they'll grow up under the influence of HYDRA.. These babies were injected with my blood and since a baby's system is stronger it's able to get the blood in stronger.."

"S.J, what are you saying?" Natasha whispered to him as they were in front of the main battle and saw The Snakes fighting off Bucky and the other Winter Soldiers and Another group, clearly the Snakes were outnumbered since There was Five Winter Soldiers, Including Bucky and Six more fighters

"I'm saying these ones are programed to kill" S.J said as sprung into battle and saw a younger Boa, Janet, struggling as two members from the team, The Hunters grabbing her and saw as one of the Winter Soldier, a blonde female was punching her in the stomach and S.J rammed himself into her, tackling her into the ground as she hissed in pain and the African American Winter Soldier noticed as he kicked S.J, as he looked at him before using his legs and quickly kicking the man off balance

"Help them, I'll take care of them" He spoke quickly to Natasha as she ran into the warehouse were A Young S.J and Alice were in there as their daughter was being born

"Snakes, Let's get them!" S.J spoke in Russian as a young Jasper looked confused at him

"Aren't you suppose to be with Alice?" Jasper spoke in Russian and a young Felix was beating up Bucky

"Jasper! Shut up, we need all the help we can get" Young Sean spoke as he was getting ganged up by a few members of The Hunters until Janet quickly punched a member while Sean used his legs and got onto the other member, trying to strangle the other member with his legs until Bucky punched him in the face.

S.J was handling himself until Bucky and more of The Winter Soldiers went towards him, seeing that he was the strongest and went after him and soon he was knocked into the bush and he groaned in pain and was trying to get back up once he heard a baby's cry.

His daughter was born.

In that moment he knew, he was suppose to bolt out with the baby in his arms as he runs into a war zone and knows the Snakes will lose and be put back into the freezers and S.J won't be allowed out until 1991 when he is programmed to do something he never forgave himself.

He was ready to get up but felt like he was pushed back and saw it was Connie who threw him into the ground as Chloe was peaking out of the bushes

"I have to go back out there.." S.J whispered as Connie shook her head

"You can't, this is the moment that needs to happen.. You need to run out there with my mother when she was born.. Put her on that ship and make sure that my other grandfather gave her a good life.. Make sure she meets my father" Connie whispered with tears in her eyes as S.J swallowed back tears, as much as he wished that he could change that time.. When he lost his daughter, he wish he could do something but he can't.

"You're coming out" Chloe whispered as S.J and Connie made their way to see and saw a younger S.J holding a bundle in his arms as he was horrified when seeing his team-mates and adopted family being beaten as he bit back tears and ran for his life, carrying his new born daughter in his arms.

S.J whined as he watched his team being beaten by The Winter Soldiers and The Hunters and being dragged back into the main row but not without a soldier walking in and checking to see if Alice was alive but coming out and shaking her head

"She's dying" The Hunter said in Russian as all of a sudden Janet started wailing out as she was struggling out of the grips of the others

"My sister! Alice!" She cried as she was being dragged back and Jasper being dragged, all bloody and with tears in his eyes and with Sean bowing his head in defeat as he was being dragged while Felix looked up the sky and whistled, a melody that was beautiful and something Connie never thought she would hear

Soon the other Snakes whistled it as they were being dragged away, the noise fading as they were being dragged away.

It took a few moments until S.J breathed in and had tears in his eyes as he was trying not to try and Chloe went up to him and hugged his side, over the last week she had a bond with S.J.. Even though she had powers he wasn't scared of her because he knew what it was like for people to be scared of him for his strength.

"Nat!" Connie said as she remembered Natasha and S.J without thinking fled the bushes and ran straight into the warehouse without thinking as Connie and Chloe following and saw Natasha holding Alice's head up as she was coughing

"Natasha!" S.J said as he hugged her tightly as he looked down at his dying ex-girlfriend and his eyes soften once he saw the blonde, brown eyed girl he fell in love with all those years ago

"S.J" Alice spoke weakly as Natasha moved away as S.J moved and cradled her close to him, not caring how much blood there was on him

"I'm here Princess" He spoke softly in Russian as Natasha smiled softly at him and Connie came close to her and knew who this was to her.

This was Alice Kane, Connie's grandmother.

"The baby?" Alice asked in Russian as S.J smiled sadly and intertwined their fingers together and she spoke weakly

"I wanted to get married to you.. Watch our daughter grow up and not be like us and live her life.. I wanted us to live and be happy" Alice said with tears in her eyes as S.J nodded as he was crying as well

"I know Princess, I wanted the same thing.. But she'll have a better life now, she won't be here in Russia" He knew as Alice smiled softly and looked up at him

"What did you name our little Princess?" Alice asked weakly as Connie and Chloe moved towards her other side, Connie sitting besides Alice and knowing who this woman was to her.

Her grandmother.

"Sarah-Jane Rogers" He said softly as Alice laughed weakly at him

"Another S.J Rogers, what the world do with two?" Alice asked as Natasha chuckled and S.J shrugged at her before Alice spoke again

"I'm happy, despite growing up and being treated the most horrible ways ever.. Watching you being programmed otherwise they were going to kill us.. All of us" Alice whispered, remembering the day a gun was being pointed at her and the others because S.J refused to be program, and then was being programed a few days later since their lives were in danger.

"I'm happy that I spent most of my life with you Princess, thank you" He whispered as Alice smiled weakly as she held his hand and looked at Natasha

"You take care of him.. Please he needs it" She whispered as Natasha nodded, Alice looking over at Connie and Chloe next and smiling softly at them before she closed her eyes and S.J frowned and shook Alice softly

"Princess, please wake up" He whispered before Alice spoke weakly

"You need to leave now, before they find you" She whispered before S.J nodded and leaned down to kiss her forehead

"I love you Princess, always" He whispered before he noticed that her breathing stopped and he bit back tears before he started whistling softly, the melody the same one Felix whistled, Chloe, Natasha and Connie bowed their heads until the whistling stopped and S.J looked up at the sky saying a few prayers before looking at the three girls

"That Whistle, it's a melody we created.. In Sean's town it was the village's way of saying goodbye to a deceased one." He explained as the three girls nodded and S.J got up and intertwined his fingers with Natasha, he looked over at Chloe

"We need to get out now, just think.. Think of your boyfriend, he needs to know he's a father" He winked and Chloe bit back tears and nodded as S.J went to hold her hand, with Connie holding her other hand and Connie thought hard until a portal opened and all four of them looked at each other before nodding and stepping into it.

* * *

"We're getting something at the park" Felix said as Jarvis was sending him info on his phone as Lily, Bruce, Riley, Steve, Sarah-Jane and The Snakes along with Sif started running as they made their way outside and made break for it as they ran into the park's entrance and saw a portal opening and seeing Natasha, S.J, Chloe and Connie stepping out as they looked around and saw they were back in their time and started cheering and S.J picked Natasha up and spun her around before setting her down and kissing her softly, she gladly kissed back and hugged him until she spotted the group and saw Bruce as she ran up towards him and gave him the biggest hug ever, S.J frowned a bit that she ran to Bruce once she saw him but he ignored it as the Snakes literally jumped on him and tackled him to the ground

"I'm back guys! I hope you guys didn't do anything bad" S.J laughed as Sean smirked

"Maybe a bit" Sean spoke as he hugged his older adopted his brother, Janet holding her adopted brother close to him "I thought I lost you" She whispered thinking of the day she lost her sister and S.J smiled softly as he hugged her and Felix and Jasper hugging their adopted brother.

"Connie!" Sarah-Jane shouted as she ran towards her daughter and hugged her so tight that Connie was going to be knocked off her feet, she was joined alongside Steve and Riley who watched happily as their fingers were intertwined

"Chloe, you are under arrest" Lily shouted as she pointed her gun at the woman who went on her knees and Sif took out her sword ready to attack but S.J pushed his team-mates away

"Agent, don't hurt her.. She's pregnant" He said and watched as Lily lowered her gun with Sif putting away her sword

"This woman didn't do anything wrong, let her walk away in peace" Natasha spoke as Connie nodded "She's a good woman, she doesn't need to be controlled or anything"

S.J went face to face with Lily "Lily, we've been friends for a couple of months.. Trust me when I say that she's no danger" He said as Steve went towards them and rested a hand on his son's shoulder

"My son is honest, she doesn't look like a danger either" He said as Lily sighed softly and nodded at Sif who nodded as well before looking at Chloe

"I'll just tell my boss you ran off, that you were nowhere to be found" She spoke as everyone cheered and Chloe laughed and hugged S.J who hugged her back, everything turned out well in the end.

* * *

"Come on guys, let's say goodbye to Lady Sif!" Janet said as everyone was gathering together as they went on the roof of the Avengers building and saw Sif was there and saying her goodbyes to the Snakes until Jasper spoke

"I'm leaving with Sif" Jasper said as everyone's mouth dropped and Jasper raised his hand and spoke

"I really care about her, for the first time in forever when I'm with her I'm happy" Jasper spoke as he looked at Sif who returned the smile, although she had feelings for Thor, when she met Jasper it felt like those feelings left and she grew to care for Jasper due to his soft spoken nature and he had a heart of gold.

"Are you sure?" S.J spoke as he looked behind and saw Janet with tears in her eyes, Sean just standing there shocked but Felix was standing there smiling sadly at Jasper.

"I'm sure, Lady Sif told me about a test that mortals can become gods.. I will take that test until I'm worthy and after that.. I will take Sif's hand" He spoke as Sif smiled softly and S.J sighed and nodded, knowing that Jasper had a good chance since he had the super strength.

"You know where we will be" S.J spoke as he went towards his brother in arms and hugged him tightly, he heard about the stories of Thor from Riley and knew Thor would out-live everyone of them, to know that Jasper will be living longer than them as well will be sad.. But he will be with the woman he loves.

"You better come visit us, I'll love to see how you look as a god" Janet spoke next as she went towards him and hugged him, Jasper chuckled at her

"I'll look the same, the next time I see you.. You may be an old lady" He joked and Sean came towards him and punched his arm "You better visit, I expect if you and Sif are getting married, I want to be godfather of the baby" Sean spoke as Felix came up behind them and punched Sean's arm

"You were a dick to him, I should be godfather" Felix said as Jasper chuckled at all of them "Well, our child will have three god fathers and a god mother, as well as so many uncle and aunts" Jasper said as he shook his head "Let's not talk about kids now, I still haven't taken her hand yet"

"Just wait until you do, the guards will probably be annoyed in how much you'll make her scream" Sean joked as he was now being punched by all members of his team "I'm kidding!"

"We'll miss you Jasper, come visit us anytime" S.J spoke as the group had a group hug for the last time and Jasper sighed softly as he let go of his family.. The family he grew up with, the ones he trained with, even though he will be a god.. They'll be his family.

Forever.

He let go of them and went towards Sif as he held her hand, she smiled softly at him and she raised her sword up as a portal opened up and took them back to Asgard.

"Steve?" Connie asked when she saw her great-grandfather speaking to Riley and Sam

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if I can join the hunt and find Bucky?" Connie asked him, Steve was shocked for a moment

"I thought you would be asking to join the Avengers" Steve asked and Connie shook her head as she looked at him with her chocolate brown eyes

"I did.. But I feel like I need to find Bucky as well.. Like it's my mission" She said as Steve smiled at her

"I was wondering if you were the same girl in 1943.. The one who was with Bucky and me that night.. You fell for him didn't you?"

"I did, I don't want to lose him again.. I know he must be going through a lot now that he's broken away from Hydra" She said as Steve nodded at her and looked at Sam

"You take care of my great-granddaughter for me, I'll break your wings if you don't" Steve joked about the last part and Sam smiled and nodded at him

"It'll be a pleasure to have her, I won't be alone in this" He spoke as Riley looked at Steve

"So we're going back to Avenging?" She asked as Steve looked around and saw Bruce talking to Natasha and noticing how close they were and S.J noticed that as well but didn't say anything

"We have a lot to do, but first let me give Connie the clues we have" Steve said as Sarah-Jane came towards them and looked at Connie

"I heard you were going after him, just be safe" Sarah-Jane spoke and Connie smiled and hugged her mother tight "You're going back to the normal life Ma?"

"Yeah, The Snakes told me that they aren't going back to fighting anytime soon.. So I know they'll need some help to settle in, meanwhile Dad is going back to Avenging with Nat" She said as she looked at Nat and Bruce and she frowned

"I just hope Nat doesn't hurt him.. Both of them, I know her heart is in the right place but she can't have feelings for both" 

* * *

Author's Note: This story is done!

So Jasper has gone to Asgard with Lady Sif to be a God and be with her, I know Jasper does pass the tests and does become a God, Jasper The God Of Strength. He does take Sif's hand as well.

The Snakes have retired from spying and fighting for now and adapting into the real world with Sarah-Jane.

Sam and Connie are now on the hunt for Bucky.

Riley and Steve return to be Avengers alongside with the others.

S.J notices something is up with Nat and Bruce but doesn't know how to address it.

Next Chapter is just a trailer for Age of Ultron and I will take a small break and write a bit of my X-Men story before jumping into Age of Ultron. 


	20. The War Starts Trailer

_I'm going to show you something beautiful_

 _Everyone screaming for mercy_

Riley looked around her as she saw the area around her, the people around her screaming as they were running and having no idea where to go.. She was ready to move until she was tackled by a bot and used her gun to shot the head of the bot and kicking it off her and rolling onto her feet before shooting it multiple times before it shut down.

Steve ran towards her as he nodded and sighed in defeat before they looked down as they were ready to make a choice about the feature of the human race.

 _You don't want the world to change_

The team was in the Quinjet, with Bruce on the floor shaking as the events that happened and he was scared.. Natasha sitting near him as she was looking down with the thoughts and the visions she had.. It was so hard for her and the visions she had made it harder.

Riley sat there biting back tears as she wanted to hit the floor with her bare hand, those thoughts made her want to scream but she knew she had to stay strong.. For everyone.

While Thor stood there in silence, getting a message from someone in those visions.. Someone who meant so much to him at one point and seeing her.. In that state, it scared him.

S.J stood in the corner of the Quinjet far away from Natasha, his thoughts were going everywhere and his vision was more clear as day and he thought he wouldn't see Alice again but her haunting his visions and seeing the Stars, it scared him for the future to come.

Steve sat there with his head between his hands as he was trying not to sob over his vision, it hit so hard for him to think that could have happened.. He looked over at S.J and bit his lip thinking of the many things he could have done with S.J and Mary.. He didn't get to live his life with them.

 _You're all puppets in strings.. Strings.._

Lily was kicking the door down with her bow and arrow in hand but was ready to use her powers and once spotting the Hydra Agents, she waved her hand opening a portal and jumped through it, another one opening behind the Hydra agents before she started shooting them with her arrows, of course she learned from the best Clint Barton.. Her former Mentor and ex-boyfriend.. One that promised that he would spend the rest of her life with one day.

S.J was in the snow as he was shooting at Hydra Agents and saw there was one near Natasha as he ran towards the Agent, Hulk ram into the Hydra Agent.. Taking him down. S.J frowned but still went to go fight no matter what.

Natasha stood in the dark hallway of the new building as she crossed her arms looking at the wall, she wished she could have done things right by Bruce and S.J but now both of them were out of her life.

S.J leaning on the wall as he was listening to Natasha and Bruce together in the room as Natasha was trying to convince Bruce to leave with her and they could run away.. Anywhere he wanted.

The final battle.. Things would get messy

"S.J No!"

There was the sounds of bullets releasing and all of a sudden Hulk's roar.

Author's Note:

The War Starts will be soon as possible, I want to focus a bit into my X-men story before starting into this one.

I forgot what happened to The Hunters...

You'll find out in Civil War ;)

Don't forget to leave reviews


End file.
